Spades
by Vanmoriel-Elentari
Summary: Cuando Alfred, un estudiante de arqueología, entra a un antiguo castillo inglés, se encuentra casado accidentalmente con la Reina de Picas. -Traducción autorizada por simplytrop!-
1. Chapter 1

Hi!

Pues nuevamente aparezco con una traducción de un cuento que he encontrado en inglés, llamado "Spades"- o "Picas", como en los naipes de póker. Seguiré actualizando tan pronto como pueda, pero primero debo pasar los exámenes de la escuela...n_n

Ahora les dejo el capítulo~!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Alfred observó el corredor a todo lo largo, pero éste se hallaba vacío, al igual que todos los anteriores. Creyó oír voces por un segundo y bajó corriendo por el frío pasillo de piedra, pero al final de éste sólo había otra tanda de escalones que le guiaban hacia arriba.

No era su culpa haberse perdido- el guía turístico había sido tan _aburrido_, y Alfred quería explorar un poco más el viejo castillo, así que había escapado por las escaleras mientras el guía seguía hablando. Después de todo, él tenía diez años, y definitivamente tenía la edad para vagar un poco alrededor por si mismo sin perderse. Ahora, sin embargo, no podía encontrar ni a su mamá, ni a su papá, ni siquiera a su hermano Mattie o cualquiera de las otras personas del grupo de la visita.

Afirmó su Nintendo y trepó el siguiente tramo de escaleras. También él se estaba cansando. Estos antiguos castillos ingleses eran construidos con cientos de escaleras! Alfred era quien había rogado para visitar ese castillo mientras estuvieran en Inglaterra. Eran el tipo de lugares donde los antiguos reyes y príncipes y gente como el Rey Arturo y Robin Hood solían vivir. ¿Acaso no era cool?

Pero ahora Alfred estaba perdido y estaba comenzando a oscurecer, y la verdad, él ya no quería estar en el castillo. Nunca había pensado acerca de eso antes, pero…en esa época cuando la gente vivía en los castillos, no tenían cosas geniales como luces y esas cosas. Probablemente era súper aterrador por la noche, y ya en ese momento, las sombras empezaban a agrandarse. Además comenzó a hacer frío y él estaba vestido con una remera y unos shorts. Aún había algo de luz, gracias a los débiles rayos de sol por la tarde que entraban por las estrechas ventanas de las que Alfred sabía que eran tan pequeñas que la gente podría arrojarles flechas y ninguna entraría- algo genial de día, pero no tanto ahora que estaba poniéndose oscuro. Alfred quería toda la luz que pudiera allí.

Además, si era de noche, los fantasmas podrían aparecer. Los lugares ingleses siempre estaban embrujados porque tenían como un millón de años. El niño no le había prestado realmente atención al guía, pero ahora se preguntaba si de verdad podría haber fantasmas viviendo en ese lugar.

Un escalofrío lo invadió, y él se apresuró en subir los últimos escalones.

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá?- llamó Alfred, algo bajito en caso de que algún fantasma lo escuchara- ¿Mattie?

Había entrado a una habitación pequeña esta vez, pero al final de ella había otra pesada puerta de madera. Necesitó las dos manos y todo el esfuerzo que pudiera poner para lograr empujar la gastada y oxidada puerta. Una brisa de viciado y apestoso viento le llegó, acompañado del polvo acumulado, como si la puerta no hubiera sido abierta en años. El guía había mencionado algo sobre que la mitad del castillo estaba cerrada a las visitas porque había peligro de que se derrumbara, eso era todo lo que Alfred recodaba. Además, lo más seguro era que debiera marcharse de ese cuarto, ya que claramente sus padres no se encontraban en él.

Pero Alfred se detuvo en cuanto observó realmente lo que había en el cuarto. Era una habitación rara, ya que incluso tenía de esas minúsculas ventanas, a pesar de que debía encontrarse cercana al centro de la construcción. En medio del dormitorio había lo que parecía ser una cama, excepto que estaba hecha de piedra. Lo que era más extraño, era que en medio de la gran cama de piedra yacía una persona, y a pesar de que no era el lugar más cómodo para dormir, esta persona tenía sus manos recogidas y los ojos cerrados como si de veras estuviera durmiendo profundamente.

-¿Hola? –preguntó el chico, soltando la puerta y entrando en el dormitorio.

A medida que se acercaba al hombre, Alfred se dio cuenta de que era viejo. El hombre durmiendo debía encontrarse alrededor de los veinte años o algo así, y llevaba ropas viejas que parecían sacadas del tipo de películas que a su madre le gustaban, esas de Jane Austen o como fuera, donde usaban esas corbatas de moño grandes y esponjosas, y chalecos, y todas esas cosas. También notó que tenía unas enormes cejas, y que su cabello estaba despeinado, incluso más que el de Alfred cuando se despertaba por las mañanas.

-Hey, no deberías dormir en un lugar como este –dijo, y sacudió el brazo del mayor- No creo que esté permitido.

El joven no se movió, así que el menor sacudió su brazo más fuerte- Vas a atrapar un resfriado como duermas aquí- dijo. El hombre debía de estar muy cansado, porque se mantenía dormido incluso con las sacudidas que Alfred le daba- ¿Tú también perdiste a tu grupo?- le preguntó.

Suspiró cuando el otro no le respondió, y moró a la puerta nuevamente. Se había oscurecido incluso más, y si no se iba pronto, podría quedar atrapado en el castillo toda la noche, y eso sería _muy_ aterrador. Pero Alfred no podía dejar a ese chico tan sólo durmiendo allí, sin importar que ya estuviera bastante crecido.

-¿Te has perdido?

Se asustó al oír la voz de repente, y automáticamente retrocedió unos cuantos pasos antes de darse cuenta de que el hombre se había sentado y le estaba hablando. Estaba muy oscuro como para notar claramente el color de sus ojos, pero él podía darse cuenta de que le estaba sonriendo.

-Uhm, si…-respondió- ¿Sabes como puedo salir? No deberías estar durmiendo aquí- añadió.

El mayor sólo sonrió.-Necesito estar aquí- dijo, y le extendió la mano- Ven, te llevaré con tus padres- dijo.

Alfred se animó y tomó la mano del joven- Soy Alfred. Alfred F. Jones- le dijo al otro- ¿Trabajas en este lugar? –le preguntó mientras pasaban por distintos corredores y escaleras- Usas ropa rara.

-En cierto modo –le respondió el más grande.

-Tienes acento, así que eres Inglés, ¿no es así? –continuó, mucho más calmado ahora que había encontrado a un adulto que sabía lo que hacía- Estoy de vacaciones con mis padres y mi hermano –dijo- Sabes mucho sobre los reyes que vivieron en este castillo?

-Si – respondió el hombre.

-¿No es genial? Yo también quiero pelear con espadas –dijo alegremente Alfred- Pero mamá y papá no me dejarán aprender. Ellos dicen que me lastimaría.

Siempre decían eso sobre Alfred, pero sólo porque se había roto una pierna saltando del techo para ver si podía volar; y porque había terminado con un brazo roto y un collarín después de un partido de fútbol, y porque casi había sufrido una concusión la vez que había ido a clases de karate, no significaba que Alfred fuera "propenso a los accidentes", como todo el mundo decía que lo era. ¡Sólo tenía sentido de la aventura!

-Probablemente no lo harán –dijo el mayor- Ahí está la puerta. Tu familia te espera fuera.

Alfred sonrió. – ¡Gracias, señor! –agradeció y salió corriendo, ansioso de ver a sus padres y hermano de nuevo.

Justo como el hombre le dijo, todo el tour estaba esperando fuera y sus padres parecían bastante aliviados de verlo.

-¿Dónde habías estado vagando, jovencito? –le preguntó su padre en cuanto lo vio.

-Nos tenías preocupados –secundó su madre, abrazándolo- ¡No te separes de nosotros así como así!

- Lo siento mamá y papá –dijo Alfred- Pero este hombre amable…-entonces se dio cuenta de que no sabía el nombre del hombre durmiendo- Él me encontró y me ayudó a buscarlos.

-Probablemente era uno de los guías –dijo su madre- Asegúrate de dejar una buena propina –le dijo a su esposo.

Alfred buscó a su alrededor al hombre que lo había ayudado, pero no podía verlo por ningún lado. Ni siquiera lo vio cuando apareció el guía para llevarlos a todos al autobús de regreso.

El castillo era de un gris pálido contra el cielo oscuro, y Alfred estaba siendo arrastrado de nuevo al autobús, pero ese hombre durmiente…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Alfred despertó sobresaltado. Era el mismo sueño de nuevo…o tal vez un recuerdo. Buscó sus anteojos en la mesita de luz y se las ingenió para pasar sobre su reloj alarma, su lámpara y un montón de libros de la universidad antes de alcanzarlos.

-Ugh…-gimió al correr las cobijas y levantarse, rascándose la cabeza y bostezando mientras se encaminaba hacia el baño. Tuvo que pasar sobre una enorme pila de ropa para lavar, una pila algo más pequeña de videojuegos y varios papeles de investigación antes de llegar a la puerta.

Era el sueño recurrente de Alfred. Mientras que otras personas tenían sueños acerca de caerse o de aparecer desnudos en la escuela, él tenía sueños acerca de perderse en un enorme castillo en Inglaterra. Pensó que podría haber comenzado después de que él y su familia fueran de vacaciones por Europa cuando él tenía diez años, un poco antes de que sus padres se divorciaran. No podía recordar si realmente se había perdido en ese entonces o si se lo había imaginado, o si tan sólo era un sueño recurrente tan real que el creía que _era_ un recuerdo, cuando en realidad no lo era. Sin embargo ese sueño no tenía sentido. Un hombre extraño vestido con unas extrañas ropas en un antiguo castillo – era algo demasiado bizarro para ser real.

En estos últimos días, el sueño había sido menos frecuente. Después de todo, ahora Alfred era un adulto. Estaba en la Universidad, estudiando en Inglaterra para su tesis de arqueología medieval. Una especialización que había elegido porque quería tener aventuras como las de Indiana Jones.

Alfred se cepilló los dientes y se metió en la ducha. No estaba completamente seguro de por qué había escogido venir a Inglaterra de entre todos los lugares. Ni siquiera le _gustaba_ particularmente Inglaterra. Era muy sombrío, melancólico y triste, además de que tenía mala comida y todos hablaban con un acento extraño. Además, ni siquiera era el mejor lugar para estudiar arqueología – "Egipto, Turquía o Italia habrían sido lugares muchísimo más interesantes para ir", pensaba. Pero Inglaterra había sido su primera opción cuando se fijó en las maestrías, y cuando entró, ni lo dudó y aceptó el mudarse al Reino Unido.

Claro que cuando Alfred decidió su especialización, esperaba grandes aventuras, si bien sabía que la mayor parte del tiempo, la arqueología requería de un montón de estudio. Había logrado visitar varios lugares interesantes, pero el trabajo de cavar era bastante aburrido en su mayoría también. Encontrar trozos de vasijas y analizar sus años no eran exactamente la idea de Alfred sobre un trabajo genial.

Había despertado antes de lo usual debido al sueño, así que se tomó su tiempo para desayunar bien y luego reunir la información y las notas que se suponía debía llevar al colegio ese día. Hasta el momento había ido a varias excursiones. En una había viajado a Italia para explorar las catacumbas medievales, y en otra habían visitado los viejos museos rusos y algunas obras de arte y estatuas que habían descubierto allí. También había una ocasión en la que habían ido a Irlanda a ver las tumbas celtas, y otro momento en que habían ido a Turquía a examinar algunos objetos recuperados de la antigua Constantinopla. La mayor parte del tiempo, ya que estaban en Inglaterra, Alfred pasaba su tiempo yendo a los viejos castillos medievales de Inglaterra o los chateaux a través del túnel en Francia. Casi todos los castillo y ruinas eran iguales, y a pesar de que no era como si a Alfred no le gustara ir a esas construcciones y estudiarlas, comenzaba a hacérsele repetitivo.

El día de hoy estaba programada otra visita a un antiguo castillo del norte, cerca de Escocia. Cuando él llegó a la universidad, su profesor titular y casi todos sus compañeros ya estaban allí. La mayor parte de los estudiantes en el programa eran británicos, pero habían un par que eran transferidos, como Rebecca, quien también era de Estados Unidos, o Walter, que era alemán, o Iván, el nuevo transferido desde Rusia.

-No puedo esperar a ver este lugar –estaba diciendo Rebecca cuando Alfred llegó- Oh, hola Al –dijo.

Alfred sonrió y saludó con la mano.

-En fin, como les decía, saben que este castillo debe ser de aproximadamente el tiempo antes de Cristo- continuó ella- Es uno de los castillos más antiguos de Inglaterra.

-¿No es más antigua la Torre de Londres? –dijo Alfred.

-Rumores, amor –dijo Rebecca- Y de todas formas, este es uno de los que la gente dice que está embrujado.

-Los castillos antiguos están embrujados, da? –dijo Iván.

-Bueno, este tiene a un fantasma especial entonces –respondió la chica- Se dice que lo habitó una reina que enfermó de locura luego de que su esposo muriera. Su hermano debió mantenerla encerrada en la torre por años y años –dijo- Entonces, cuando su hermano finalmente murió, una doncella subió para llevarla al funeral, pero halló a la reina muerta en su cama. Resultaba ser que había muerto hacía años pero nadie se había dado cuenta –dijo, bajando la voz- Los rumores dicen que su fantasma secuestra a cualquier hombre joven que entre allí, pensando que es su esposo. Dicen que lo único que ella desea es un último beso de su verdadero amor. ¿No es romántico?

-Eso es lo que la mitad de los rumores dicen –dijo Alfred. Las historias de fantasmas aún lo asustaban, pero en la plena luz del día, con Rebecca contando la absurda historia que todos los antiguos castillos parecen tener, estaba difícilmente asustado. Había estado en los castillos suficientes como para saber que la mayor parte de las historias tenían sólo un fondo de verdad.

-Muy bien, todos, vayámonos- llamó el Profesor Germania. Él era el profesor supervisor, una especie de genio en lo referente a la historia antigua germánica e inglesa.

Alfred se encontró a sí mismo subiendo a la van mientras se dirigían al castillo.

Tal vez se intentara transferir a alguna otra parte pronto, a pesar de que su tesis estaba basada en la Inglaterra medieval. Tal vez intentara la arqueología acuática o ir a algún lugar más exótico, como Perú o Brasil, o quizá incluso algún lugar más cercano a su casa, como los estudios de los Nativos Americanos o algo así. O quizá cambiaría todas sus maestrías por algo más interesante, como convertirse en astronauta o algo realmente activo como un policía o detective. No era exactamente práctico, pero hey, no era como si sus padres estuvieran cerca para criticarlo acerca de sus elecciones ahora. Ambos se habían sumergido en sus propias vidas luego de divorciarse hacía años.

Era un viaje de dos horas para ir al castillo, y para cuando llegaron Alfred estaba feliz de poder estirar las piernas y salir de la van. Era mucho más alto de lo que solía ser, y estar sentado en una pequeña van por tanto tiempo era realmente incómodo. Al lado suyo, Iván, quien usualmente era callado pero amigable de manera escalofriante, también parecía más relajado al bajarse de la camioneta.

-No es muy cómodo, ¿no? –dijo Alfred sonriéndole, a lo que Iván asintió.

El profesor Germania estaba hablando con un hombre que había salido a recibirlos.

-Este es el señor Bellairs –los presentó el profesor- Él será nuestro experto el día de hoy. ¿Podría darnos una breve introducción?

-Claro –dijo el señor Bellairs- Este es uno de los castillos más antiguos aquí en el Reino Unido. Ha estado cerrado al público durante unos años para poder hacer un poco de mantenimiento…-

Alfred observó por primera vez el castillo y entonces todo lo demás se puso borroso. Él reconocía el lugar.

Era el castillo de su sueño. Las viejas ruinas de piedra tenían la misma forma, aunque eran algo más pequeñas de lo que él recordaba…probablemente porque era un niño cuando había visto el lugar por última vez. En la pálida luz de la mañana también parecía mucho más desgastado de lo que él creía. El sueño no era un sueño después de todo…tenía que ser un recuerdo. Ahora, cuánto del recuerdo era real, Alfred no lo sabía.

El señor Bellairs los guió dentro del castillo mientras les contaba la historia, la cual Alfred no escuchó en lo más mínimo ya que estaba muy ocupado tratando de recordar cómo era todo en su memoria. Si eso era real, se preguntaba si se _había_ perdido en ese entonces. El guía turístico, su familia…ese hombre durmiendo.

Alfred observó los corredores, las ventanas, las habitaciones, los pisos, mientras seguía al señor Bellairs y el resto de su clase en el recorrido por el castillo, tratando de recordar dónde era que se había perdido exactamente en su sueño. ¿Había sido el dormitorio con el joven durmiendo real?

-Hay una leyenda relacionada con este castillo… ¿alguien la sabe? –preguntó el guía, a la vez que Alfred reconoció un juego de escaleras de su sueño. Eran escalones irregulares y en desnivel, en un corredor apenas lo suficientemente ancho como para permitir pasar a Alfred, y él estaba seguro de que una vez que pasara esa escalera, a lo largo de dos corredores y luego de eso otro juego más de escaleras, llegaría a la habitación con la puerta de madera. En su sueño, la escalinata de piedra estaba sin bloquear, pero ahora había una gran pieza de construcción amarilla bloqueando el paso.

-¿Qué hay por allí arriba? –interrumpió Alfred.

El señor Bellairs se detuvo- ¿Disculpa? –preguntó.

-Pasando esas escaleras –señaló Alfred.

-No mucho. Solían haber dos torres allí arriba, pero una de ellas se ha perdido hace ya mucho tiempo y la otra debe ser reparada –dijo el guía- La hemos tenido bloqueada por décadas –dijo- Ahora, continuando con el recorrido, verán lo que solía ser un dormitorio a la derecha, probablemente perteneciente a los hijos de la familia real…-dijo a medida que el grupo avanzaba otra vez.

Alfred frunció el ceño al volver a ver la escalera. No podía ser correcto. Si él había estado allí cuando tenía diez años, hacía apenas una década, y no había estado bloqueada en ese entonces…por lo menos en su sueño. A no ser que después de todo _hubiera_ sido un sueño. ¿Pero por qué entonces recordaría Alfred con tanto detalle un lugar en el que ni siquiera había estado?

Vigiló a su clase perderse al dar la vuelta a una esquina para luego tomar aire y saltar sobre la cinta de construcción. Tenía que asegurarse. Al final de los desnivelados escalones de piedra, reconoció el pasillo, más sucio de lo que recordaba en su sueño, con una espesa capa de suciedad y hojas viejas de los árboles acumuladas en los rincones. Debían de haber pasado años desde la última vez que alguien había subido allí. Las ventanas eran casi iguales a las de su recuerdo, a pesar de todo, y cuando Alfred llegó al final del primer pasillo, encontró el segundo. Caminó a lo largo de ese también, aunque este se encontraba en peor estado que el primero. En algunos lugares, la pared se había roto completamente y él podía llegar a ver el exterior y los jardines del castillo. Podía oír a sus compañeros hablando en alguna parte de alguna historia o desde el piso de abajo, aún si no podía verlos.

Entonces, al fondo del corredor, encontró la borrosa escalinata de su sueño. Subió por ella con mucho más cuidado que en las anteriores, porque varios trozos grandes de la pared habían desaparecido también, y un paso en falso podría hacerle caer varios pisos hasta el jardín. Alfred pensó que el señor Bellairs no había bromeado acerca del mantenimiento del castillo.

Al fin de la escalera finalmente encontró la pequeña habitación vacía que él recordaba. Era la antesala de la habitación de la torre, de eso se daba cuenta ahora, y enfrente de ella se hallaba la pesada puerta de madera.

Alfred podía sentir su corazón latir con fuerza a medida que se acercaba a la puerta. Tomó la anilla de metal y tiró de ella, un poco demasiado fuerte, al parecer, ya que ésta dio un fuerte chirrido de protesta y una de las cerraduras se rompió. Alfred pestañeó. Era mucho más fuerte ahora de lo que era a los diez años, y la puerta no era ni de lejos tan grande o pesada de lo que él lo recordaba.

Tuvo que agachar su cabeza al entrar al dormitorio. Era más brillante que en su recuerdo, pero una vez pensándolo, era de noche cuando él lo había visto la última vez, y no había tantas telarañas, trocitos de hojas viejas o plumas en el lugar.

Pero todo eso significó nada, porque Alfred se había detenido en cuanto vio el gran lecho de piedra en medio de la habitación, justo como él lo recordaba. Y al igual que en su sueño, allí estaba el hombre, durmiendo sobre el pedestal de roca, exactamente igual a lo que él había visto.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Alfred sólo lo observó durante unos momentos. Era imposible. Su sueño…no, era un recuerdo, estaba seguro ahora…era real.

El joven durmiente estaba vestido en las mismas ropas, y aunque ahora Alfred sabía bastante más de arqueología e historia, no pudo reconocer la vestimenta de ningún período que le fuera familiar. El joven durmiendo llevaba puestos un cravat*, un chaleco azul y un saco púrpura, cuando ninguna de esas prendas coincidía con el período de tiempo cuando el castillo debía de estar habitado. Alfred pensó que tal vez ese hombre sería parte de alguna elaborada broma. Un muñeco, quizá, que alguno habría dejado allí por décadas y Alfred lo habría visto y creado el resto de la fantasía en su mente. El muchacho se veía muy quieto, e idéntico a como él lo recordaba, a excepción de que ahora él lo veía más pequeño y más joven. Una vez más, él tenía tan sólo diez años cuando lo vio. El joven no podía ser más que unos años mayor que Alfred, y tenía una figura más delgada en comparación con el fuerte adulto que él había visto en su sueño.

Alfred se acercó. El joven se veía demasiado real para ser una muñeca. Estaba cubierto por una capa de polvo, y no había forma en la que la persona que Alfred recordaba de hacía más de diez años permaneciera de la misma manera y siguiera vivo.

Limpió algo del polvo de la cara del hombre para verlo mejor y casi saltó de la sorpresa, ya que su piel estaba cálida.

Tragó fuertemente y se acercó un poco más. Tocó nuevamente su rostro, y sintió un piel, cálida, suave, _real_. Y si esas gruesas cejas y el cabello eran falsos, eran entonces los más realistas que jamás hubiera visto. Limpió un poco más de la suciedad, y esta vez, cuando su pulgar rozó suavemente los labios del joven, éstos se abrieron dejando escapar un suave suspiro.

Alfred negó con la cabeza. Era imposible que el mismo hombre de hacía diez años se encontrara allí, con la misma edad y pareciendo estar vivo. Pero así parecía ser.

-Hey –dijo finalmente Alfred, agitando el hombro del chico al igual que lo había hecho cuando eran un niño- Hey, despierta.

Creyó haber visto una nube de polvo esparcirse en el aire desde la boca del joven cuando respiró y Alfred lo agitó un poco más.

-Si eres real, ¡entonces despierta! –dijo más alto.

El hombre seguía sin responder incluso cuando Alfred trató de ponerlo en una posición sentada. Sin embargo, para ese entonces Alfred estaba seguro de que se trataba de una persona real por la forma en que su cuerpo se doblaba. Además, debía de estar vivo ya que su cuerpo era flexible y relajado…no había ni rigor mortis inmediatamente luego de la muerte o signos de descomposición o decoloración que estarían presentes en un cadáver. Él era real, y estaba inconsciente.

Alfred observó más de cerca la cara del hombre, deseando haber prestado más atención a la historia sobre la que tanto habían hablado el Profesor Germania y el señor Bellairs, pero todo lo que podía recordar era la pequeña historia de fantasmas sobre la reina que había contado Rebecca…que obviamente no era la que él buscaba. También era imposible que el hombre fuera parte de la historia del castillo. Todo sobre él era imposible. Era como algo salido de una leyenda o de un cuento de hadas…

Volvió a mirar con atención la cara del joven mientras trataba de limpiar el resto del polvo mientras lo recostaba en el pedestal de piedra. No podía ser. Los cuentos de hadas no eran reales, eso era lo que pensaba Alfred. Las historias de fantasmas y las leyendas no eran más que historias, cuentos, pero esta persona tampoco podía estar allí…

En todo caso, no lastimaría, ¿no era así?

Alfred miró al joven y a sus labios entreabiertos, rosados y suaves, sin signos de haber sido ajados o rasgados por el paso del tiempo. Tragó nuevamente, y entonces se inclinó y rozó suavemente sus labios con los del hombre antes de retroceder.

Estudió al dormido, buscando señales de algún cambio, aún si creía que serían imposibles. Despertar a alguien con un beso sólo ocurría en los cuentos…

Excepto que en ese momento una pequeña nube de polvo salió de su nariz y Alfred sólo fue testigo de cómo la cara del hombre comenzaba a moverse. Lentamente, sus gruesas y empolvadas pestañas empezaron a moverse, pestañeando, y entonces Alfred se encontró observando sin darse cuenta a los ojos más verdes que hubiera visto en su vida. El joven lo quedó mirando en lo que parecía ser un mix de confusión y sorpresa. Abrió su boca unas cuantas veces, como pensando en qué decir.

Alfred sólo se le quedó mirando, muy shockeado como para decir algo.

Entonces el hombre frunció el ceño.

-Oh, _bollocks*_ –dijo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

*Cravat: Es como se llama a la pañoleta que lleva Arthur en el Artestella, la que es un gran pañuelo con un moño. Como una antigua corbata. ^ ^

*Bollocks: Viene a ser algo así como "cojones" para los españoles, no tiene una traducción muy exacta…para Latinoamérica sería como un "mierda" pero no hay algo que se le asemeje, así que lo dejé en inglés.

Pues espero que les haya gustado ^^ Bye~!

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Hi~! Me he esforzado -cofcof cofcof- Y he actualizado el capítulo 2! Ja, una vez que cumplo con las fechas(?

Quería poner pronto el capítulo porque aquí todo se pone más interesante ;D Se los prometo, y please, lean unas aclaraciones al final, pero he puesto una anotación que si bien todavía no vale, quiero que me den su opinión ^^a ver si pegan el significado de las cartas con la personalidad de los reyes y reinas XD

Bien, les dejo el capítulo~! (Y trataré de nuevo de actualizar pronto)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡Tú, maldito idiota! ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo ir y hacer eso? –gritó el hombre mientras se incorporaba, levantando nubes de polvo al hacerlo. Esto parecía molestarle más al levantarse y comenzar a quitarse toda la suciedad de encima- Ugh, esto es asqueroso –murmuró, quitándose un trozo de telaraña del cabello.

Alfred aún seguía en shock. – ¿E-E-E-eres un fantasma? –preguntó finalmente.

El hombre alzó la cabeza y bufó dos veces antes de mirar, con los ojos algo aguados por el polvo, a Alfred.

-Claro que no –espetó- _Bloody __hell_, estoy casado con un idiota… -dijo, pero su queja fue interrumpida por otro potente estornudo.

Alfred comenzaba a recuperar el uso de su cerebro de nuevo y éste estaba lleno de preguntas.

-¿Quién eres? Espera, no, ¿_qué_ eres? ¿Cómo puede ser esto siquiera posible? ¿Por cuánto tiempo has estado aquí arriba? Quiero decir, no puedo haberte visto cuando tenía diez años, ¿o si? ¡Eso es simplemente imposible!

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando? –preguntó irritado el otro.

-Tú…tú trabajas aquí, ¿verdad? – dijo Alfred- Quiero decir, tienes que…¿y qué hay con tus ropas, de cualquier modo? Si se supone que esto sea medieval, te equivocaste de disfraz por unos cuantos siglos.

-Yo no… _bloody_- Oh, _fuck_, tú eres de… ¿cómo se llama ese lugar? – se preguntó- Inglaterra, cierto.

-No, soy de los Estados Unidos –respondió Alfred- Pero ahora estoy viviendo en Inglaterra –añadió, ya que eso parecía ser lo que el otro deseaba oír; y era extraño, porque el hombre hablaba con un perfecto y propio acento inglés.

El joven lo miró y luego observó a Alfred de pies a cabeza descaradamente, de una manera que hacía al estadounidense sentir como si mereciera acaparar la atención. Pareció poco impresionado por lo que vio, a pesar de que Alfred había hecho bien en mantenerse en forma –los arqueólogos debían hacerlo después de todo, para poder pasar por todos esos hoyos en las excavaciones.

-Supongo que no puede evitarse –dijo el hombre y luego se alzó majestuosamente- Yo soy Arthur Kirkland, la Reina de Picas.

Alfred alzó una ceja. –Estoy muy seguro de que tú eres un hombre. O eres la mujer más fea que jamás haya visto.

El otro lo miró peor que antes. – ¿Y tú? ¿Cuál es tu nombre, de todas formas? –preguntó.

-Te conocí hace años, ¿recuerdas? Soy Alfred. Alfred F. Jones –respondió.

Un repentino ruido surgió del castillo y algo de polvo y pedazos de escombros comenzaron a caer del techo.

-¡Mierda, el encantamiento! –dijo Arthur mientras un trozo de piedra caí del techo y se estrellaba a menos de un pie* de ellos.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó Alfred, pero Arthur ya había tomado su mano y lo empujaba, corriendo fuera de la habitación de la torre.

Arthur lo observó brevemente, un destello de sus ojos verdes, antes de darse la vuelta y bajar por las tramposas y estrechas escaleras, aún arrastrando al otro con él.

-Eres mi nuevo esposo –dijo secamente Arthur- Felicitaciones.

-¿Qué? –retrocedió automáticamente el arqueólogo.

Arthur volteó a verlo y tiró aún más fuerte para llevarlo por los corredores, buscando el próximo tramo de escalones. –Podemos discutir eso más tarde- espetó- Por ahora, ¿podemos concentrarnos en escapar de aquí antes de ser convertidos en malditos pedazos? –dijo.

Alfred asintió y retomó el paso a medida que medio tropezaban, medio corrían fuera del colapsado lugar. Arthur parecía saber exactamente a dónde estaba yendo, a pesar de que Alfred se había perdido luego de unos cuantos giros y vueltas. Se preguntó brevemente si el resto de su clase ya habría salido también.

-Apúrate –dijo Arthur mientras se apresuraban por unos escalones y llegaban a un patio interior. Grandes trozos de piedra caían a la vez que ellos corrían hacia las puertas principales del viejo castillo.

_Man_, al profesor Germania no le iba a gustar que el castillo pareciera haberse derrumbado de la nada –fue lo que pensó Alfred.

Justo mientras corrían a la puerta, Alfred sintió un pinchazo y una punzada de dolor atravesó su cabeza cuando un pedazo de mampostería lo golpeó allí. Arthur no lo soltó ni detuvo su carrera hasta que estuvieron varias yardas lejos de la empinada colina; lo suficientemente lejos como para que cuando Alfred volteara y viera el resto del castillo rápidamente desmoronarse, quedando nada más de polvo de él. Él dio un respingo al ver como el castillo colapsaba por completo –como un arqueólogo, de algún modo le dolía ver cualquier cosa de esa antigüedad volverse en pedacitos.

Y en ese momento fue cuando Alfred se dio cuanta de que algo no marchaba bien. No había estado prestando exactamente atención en el trayecto que habían recorrido hasta el castillo, pero al menos Alfred sabía que definitivamente había un camino de concreto que llevaba al estacionamiento justo al lado de las viejas ruinas. Ahora no había más que césped crecido cubriendo la colina en la que antiguamente se hallaba la fortaleza. Además, la pequeña cabina para turistas de fuera del castillo y la van de su clase se habían ido. De hecho, no había camino alguno en cuanto a lo que Alfred podía ver- la autopista por la que habían venido había desaparecido completamente y él pensaba que incluso el bosque que rodeaba el área se veía diferente también.

-¿Dónde está mi clase? –preguntó Alfred mientras comenzaba a caminar alrededor de los escombros. Si no estaban afuera, tenían que seguir dentro del castillo.

-Estás sangrando –lo interrumpió Arthur. Forzadamente tomó a Alfred de la barbilla y observó atentamente a su cara.

El otro se sobresaltó y automáticamente tocó el sitio donde le dolía. Cuando apartó sus dedos estos estaban rojos y pegajosos.- Me golpeé la cabeza al salir –dijo.

-Una herida limpia, genial –murmuró Arthur, pero se veía preocupado al observar un poco más a la frente de Alfred.- No parece profunda – se gachó y rasgó el final de su largo saco, frunciendo el ceño al hacerlo, y comenzó a enrollar la tira del material púrpura alrededor de la frente del otro.

-Estará bien –dijo Alfred, pero Arthur solo ajustó más fuerte el improvisado vendaje, haciendo a Alfred dar un respingo. -¿Dónde están todos? – preguntó en cambio- Tengo que volver y encontrarlos.

-Ya no estamos en tu mundo, idiota –dijo Arthur, y le dio a su herida un golpe extra fuerte.

Alfred siseó del dolor- ¿Y eso por qué fue?

-Presta atención –dijo Arthur, dándole una mirada orgullosa desde arriba; y ahora Alfred notó que Arthur no era ni remotamente tan grande como él lo recordaba. Él era ahora un par de pulgadas más bajo que Alfred, así que Arthur había tenido que inclinar un poco la cabeza del otro para poder inspeccionar la lastimadura, pero la manera en la que se manejaba lo hacía parecer más alto de lo que era.

-Ya no estamos en tu mundo- dijo Arthur- Este es mi reino, Picas.

-¿Qué? –dijo Alfred, aún más confundido.

-Picas…ese es el nombre de mi reino –respondió Arthur- _Fucking_ Yao, enviándome a ese mundo por el bien de todo el mundo y ahora tengo un idiota al que cuidar –murmuró.

-¿Podrías tan sólo explicar que carajos está sucediendo aquí? –preguntó Alfred, comenzando a frustrarse además de estar completamente confundido y también lastimado.

Arthur lo miró y exhaló- Tenemos que volver al castillo… no a este castillo- dijo rápidamente- Mi castillo. Te lo explicaré en el camino.

Alfred no tuvo más opción que aceptar ya que su curso estaba perdido, el castillo que recién habían estado estudiando estaba arruinado, no había ni van ni camino y todo era diferente.- Más vale que sea una buena explicación.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aparentemente Arthur conocía muy bien la geografía del área, ya que se las había ingeniado para encontrar un camino que Alfred nunca habría encontrado. Mientras caminaban, Alfred se dio cuenta de que realmente estaba en un lugar que era mucho más extraño de lo que habían imaginado originalmente. Primero, nada de la flora o la fauna se veía igual, y él ni siquiera era alguien que prestara atención la mayor parte del tiempo. Sin embargo no se necesitaba ningún genio para saber que las hojas y pétalos con forma de picas por todas partes no eran algo precisamente natural. Además, había mucho azul en todo. El césped tenía tintes de azul lavanda, habían pasado por un pequeño bosquecillo de altos árboles con hojas sombreadas de lapislázuli que Alfred estaba seguro que no podían ser naturales en una planta, y lo que lo decidió fue cuando pasaron varios arbustos en los que parecían estar creciendo relojes.

Alfred se detuvo.- Esto no puede ser real –dijo a la vez que se acuclillaba para observar el arbusto. Los relojes parecían moverse en sincronía.

-Es sólo un árbol de tiempo de picas- dijo Arthur- Están por todas partes aquí. Los nuestros tienen forma de picas. Los otros reinos tienen sus propios árboles nacionales: los Tréboles tienen árboles de tréboles de la suerte…

-Quieres decir que tienen césped de tréboles –dijo Alfred al nunca haber escuchado de tréboles creciendo en árboles anteriormente.

Arthur lo miró.- No, quise decir árboles –dijo.

-¿Puedo tomar uno? –preguntó el otro, mirando curioso a los extraños relojes que aparentemente crecían en los árboles allí. O era eso o algún tipo de elaborada broma. Cuando observó su propio reloj de muñeca se dio cuenta de que estaba tres horas atrasado con respecto al de los relojes de picas. Acercó su mano a por uno solo para ser abofeteado por Arthur.

-¡No, no puedes! -dijo el otro- Esos sólo pueden ser tocados por la realeza a la cual tú…bueno, tú…ugh, sólo no puedes hacerlo.

-¿Así que tú _si_puedes recoger uno? –preguntó Alfred.

-Sí, pero no voy a hacerlo, así que levántate. Va a oscurecer antes de que lleguemos a casa con este ritmo mientras caminamos – dijo Arthur, tomando a Alfred del brazo y tirando de él para levantarlo- Y como iba diciendo, los Corazones tienen sus propios árboles de rosas de corazón, y los Diamantes tienen árboles de diamantes, por supuesto.

-Eso ni siquiera tiene sentido –respondió Alfred mientras seguían caminando.

-¿Has estado poniendo atención a algo de lo que te acabo de decir? – preguntó Arthur y suspiró- Tenemos cuatro reinos aquí: Picas, Corazones, Tréboles y Diamantes. Yo soy la Reina de Picas-

-Si, ya dijiste eso, pero qué… ¿quiere esto decir que ya no estamos en la Tierra? –preguntó Alfred.

-Claro que esta es la Tierra, idiota –respondió Arthur- Es sólo…sólo es una Tierra diferente a la que tú conoces…ya sabes, un universo distinto y un tiempo diferente, supongo que podrías llamarlo así.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Alfred, aún más confundido.

Arthur suspiró.-Este es un universo diferente, ¿entiendes? – dijo - Es un donde solo existen cuatro países en todo el mundo: Picas, Corazones, Tréboles y Diamantes- explicó.

-Así que esto es algo así como "El Señor de los Anillos" pero ¿con qué? ¿Cartas de póker? –preguntó el otro chico. Se distrajo momentáneamente de nuevo cuando lo que se parecía a una cruza entre una ardilla y un loro saltaba de un árbol a otro hasta desaparecer de la vista.

-No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando –dijo Arthur- Y como dije antes, esto no es…

-¡Que asco! ¿Qué es esa cosa? –dijo Alfred, señalando a una criatura de masa blanca que justo había emergido de detrás de un árbol. Parecía estar masticando una hoja con forma de pica y estar mirando fijamente a Alfred con los ojos abiertos.

-Solo es un mochi –dijo Arthur restándole importancia, y cuando Alfred se quedó mirándolo, el otro lo agarró del brazo y tiró para que lo siguiera.

-Tienen unos animales extraños aquí- dijo Alfred.

Arthur suspiró largamente y fuerte.- _Como __iba__ diciendo_- repitió- Nuestro…

-Así que ¿qué estabas haciendo en _mi_ mundo entonces? –interrumpió el menor.

Arthur presionó sus labios en una fina línea, mirando de mala manera a Alfred y luego siguió adelantándose en el camino.

Alfred rió.- ¡Sólo estaba bromeando! Si estoy escuchando –dijo, apurando unos cuantos pasos para alcanzar a Arthur- Realmente estoy escuchando –dijo.

-De todas las personas, ¿por qué debí acabar casado contigo? – murmuró Arthur- Ya es bastante malo que el hechizo se haya roto…

Alfred exhaló.- ¿Por qué sigues diciendo eso?- preguntó.

-¿Qué?

-Algo sobre que estamos casados o una cosa por el estilo –respondió Alfred.

-Porque lo estamos –dijo Arthur mirándolo, pausando en su caminata para hincar uno de sus dedos en el pecho de Alfred- Tú y yo. Estamos casados –dijo.

Alfred alzó una ceja.- Okay, ahora sé que hay algo malo contigo. No estamos casados- respondió.

-Tú me besaste y me despertaste, ¿no es así? –preguntó Arthur.

-Pues, si, pero…

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –preguntó el mayor.

Alfred se encogió de hombros.- No sé, porque no despertabas y no estabas muerto, así que creí que bien podía intentar…

-Porque besar a alguien rompe el hechizo –dijo satisfecho Arthur- Incluso un idiota como tú sabe eso, aparentemente. ¿Y que pasa luego de que se rompe el conjuro?

Los ojos de Alfred se abrieron al darse cuenta.- Amigo, eso sólo pasa en los cuentos de hadas- dijo.

-No sé que es esto de los cuentos de hadas que tú dices, pero te garantizo que nosotros estamos casados –dijo Arthur, y empezó a caminar de nuevo- No importa quién rompa el hechizo- quien lo haga queda casado con quien esté bajo el embrujo, que, desafortunadamente, era yo. Este es un acuerdo y contrato que no puede ser roto.

Alfred estaba pasando un tiempo difícil procesando esto.- No estamos casados.

-Si lo estamos –dijo Arthur.

-No, _no__ podemos_ estarlo –repitió Alfred- ¡Apenas tengo veintidós! –dijo- ¡Ni siquiera he tenido una novia en serio antes! ¡Soy muy _joven_ para casarme!

-Entonces no deberías ir por ahí besando a gente inconsciente –respondió Arthur- No te _pedí_ que me despertaras, ¿de acuerdo? Hubiera sido mejor si tan solo me hubieras dejado solo. Gracias a ti, mi reino es vulnerable de nuevo y más te vale que reces para que haya conseguido suficiente tiempo a mi Caballero* para preparar todo-dijo- Si Corazones ataca por culpa de esto, te mataré yo mismo.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Alfred.

Arthur suspiró.- Rompiste el hechizo bajo el que estaba cuando me besaste y desperté, así que ahora que estamos casados para bien o para mal. Ahora cállate –dijo a la vez que llegaban a la cumbre de una colina y se rompía la cubierta de árboles.

Abajo había una enorme ciudad a sus pies. En su centro estaba la cuidad amurallada con el castillo dentro…justo como las ciudades amuralladas medievales que Alfred había estudiado antes. Pero esta parecía haber crecido lo suficiente para tener casas y campos, y gente viviendo alrededor de la ciudad principal también. Era idílicamente hermosa con campos cuadrados, pastores con sus ovejas en las colinas distantes, carretillas y mercantes saliendo y entrando de las murallas de la ciudad para ir al gran mercado.

Alfred tragó al observar la ciudad.- Realmente, esto ya no es Inglaterra.

Arthur rodó los ojos.- Eso es lo que te he estado diciendo. Ahora estate callado. Tenemos que infiltrarnos en la ciudad…nadie puede saber de tu existencia aún.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó el menor.

-Necesitarás una ceremonia de coronación apropiada. Probablemente también quieran una boda apropiada- dijo Arthur, y cuando Alfred lo vio completamente confundido, suspiró- Tú eres el nuevo Rey de Picas.

-¿Yo soy _qué_?

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Escabullirse en una bulliciosa ciudad era mucho más difícil de lo que parecía, especialmente porque aparentemente Arthur estaba usando un traje muy distintivo que era solamente usado por la Reina de Picas.

-¿Cómo es que funciona eso? No eres una mujer –preguntó Alfred.

-Si, ¿y?- dijo secamente Arthur mientras arrojaba una capa plana y marrón sobre sus hombros y la aseguraba para que nadie pudiera ver las ropas que usaba debajo de ella.

-Bien… ¿entonces no deberías ser tú el rey? –dijo Alfred.

Arthur rodó los ojos.- Es una posición. No tiene nada que ver con el género- dijo.

-¿Y el estar casado?

-Es completamente político- respondió Arthur para luego voltearse, apartando las manos de Alfred de su propia capa y ajustando una para Alfred en su lugar. El menor no tenía idea de dónde había conseguido Arthur estas capas, pero sospechó que no había sido completamente de manera legal cuando Arthur le dijo que se quedara al borde de la granja más cercana y desapareció por diez minutos.

Una vez Arthur hubo acomodado la capa de Alfred a su satisfacción, alzó la capucha de la suya sobre su cabeza, cubriendo todo y dejando su rostro en las sombras. Alfred lo imitó, aún inseguro sobre todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Sígueme de cerca o te perderás, y no volveré a buscarte- advirtió el otro, y luego caminaron por las polvorientas y despavimentadas calles que rodeaban la amurallada ciudad.

Era tan sorprendente ver las inmediaciones de la ciudad así como lo habían sido los extraños campos y bosques. Toda la gente llevaba ropa de un estilo no familiar para Alfred, que no podía ubicar en la historia; y ninguna de las casas o establos tenía un modelo con el que estuviera familiarizado. Algunas veces veía pequeñas chozas de madera que parecían del período medieval, pero justo al lado de ellas podía haber una casa con tejas y persianas que parecían casi del período Victoriano.

Alfred casi pierde a Arthur de vista dos veces…una cuando se distrajo con el delicioso aroma de una pastelería, y otra cuando se detuvo a ayudar a una pequeña niña que se había caído en medio de la calle, rasgando su vestido de Chiffon* y llorando.

No ayudó que Arthur, a pesar de todas sus advertencias acerca de sobresalir, caminara con toda la pomposidad y títulos de nobleza del mundo. Alfred podía ver la realeza en el caminar del otro, y él no pensaba que cualquiera pensara que su manera de andar fuera por mera cortesía. Alfred daba largas zancadas y podía fácilmente mantenerse cerca de Arthur siempre que estuviera prestando atención, pero al momento que paraba, Arthur podía estar varias yardas más adelante y desaparecer detrás de un caballo y una calesa.

A medida que las construcciones iban haciéndose más densas y había más gente y carruajes cerca de la ciudad amurallada, comenzó a hacerse más difícil el mantenerse cercano a Arthur también. De las calles, él lo guiaba a callejones, y luego por calles más pequeñas y menos transitadas, sólo para luego volver al tráfico de nuevo. Alfred se encontró con Arthur nuevamente justo cuando llegaban a la puerta de la ciudad, donde la gente entraba y salía. Estaba especialmente lleno de gente allí porque los guardias de la puerta revisaban a cualquier persona ingresando o abandonando la ciudad.

-Wow, si que tienen una seguridad estricta aquí-dijo Alfred- Justo como en los aeropuertos estadounidenses.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Arthur- Y mantén tu voz baja. Ya te lo dije, Corazones se ha estado poniendo más hostil…ya le han declarado la guerra a Diamantes y Tréboles. Nosotros sólo hemos tenido suerte hasta ahora porque somos el país más lejano, pero ahora que has roto el conjuro, Picas está de nuevo abierta al ataque también.

-Eso tiene tanto sentido como la primera vez- dijo Alfred, recordando vagamente a Arthur diciéndole sobre una guerra o algo- Lo que por cierto, quiere decir que ninguno en absoluto.

Cuando Arthur daba explicaciones, era como si estuviera diciéndole a Alfred cosas que él pensaba que todo el mundo debía saber y toda la gente en su extraño mundo podía entender; pero para Alfred, no tenían ni pies ni cabeza. Entonces Arthur se molestaba con Alfred por no entender ni una sola palabra de lo que decía.

Arthur lo miró con mala cara…o al menos el menor pensó que era probablemente de esa manera a pesar de no poder ver la cara de Arthur claramente.- No, nuestra seguridad no es así todo el tiempo, pero tenemos que proteger la capital en estos momentos, así que sí, estamos manteniendo estándares estrictos. Ahora mantente callado y déjame hablar a mí- dijo al alcanzar la puerta principal.

-Disculpen señores, van a tener que quitarse esas capas-dijo uno de los guardias. Todos los guardias llevaban uniformes que tenían el mismo esquema de color que el traje del mayor.

Arthur extrajo algo de debajo de su capa para mostrárselo al guardia, y Alfred notó que era uno de los relojes de picas del árbol del tiempo- Su Majestad-dijo el guardia inmediatamente.

-Silencio, nadie puede saber que he vuelto aún- dijo Arthur, apartando el reloj y tomando a Alfred del brazo para empujarlo a la puerta.

-¿No es entonces muy fácil el hacer pasar por ti?- preguntó Alfred en cuanto cruzaron el puente.

-Nadie se atrevería a suplantar a alguien de la realeza-dijo Arthur- Y no es tan fácil. Mira- llevó a Alfred a un lado, debajo del alero de una perfumería, y sostuvo el reloj en alto una vez más, cerca de su cara. Alfred automáticamente retrocedió un paso. La cara del reloj estaba brillando en un suave dorado, pero las manecillas estaban girando. Arthur puso el reloj acostado en su palma, y abruptamente, amabas manecillas dejaron de girar y apuntaron…la más corta hacia Arthur, y la más larga, lejos de él y en la dirección de Alfred.

-La manecilla de la hora siempre apuntará hacia mí cuando esté cerca -dijo- Y la de los minutos siempre apuntará hacia el Rey de Picas, que ahora serías tú.

Arthur cambió de posición, moviéndose dos pasos a la derecha, pero sin ninguna duda, la aguja de la hora lo había seguido.-Esto hace estos relojes completamente inútiles para señalarnos la hora, pero ahí lo tienes. Y si necesitas alguna otra prueba de que estamos casados…vamos, muévete a algún lado-dijo.

Alfred dio un paso a la derecha también, y luego continuó hasta estar detrás de Arthur. La aguja del minutero se había movido junto con Alfred hasta que ambas, tanto la de la hora como de los minutos estuvieron posicionadas una sobre la otra, señalándolos.

-Las que estaban en los arbustos no hacían eso-dijo Alfred.

-Eso era un árbol –lo corrigió el otro mientras guardaba el reloj de nuevo- Y esos no habían sido recogidos –dijo empezando a caminar por las empedradas calles en dirección al castillo.

-Así que los otros países, dijiste… ¿también hacen sus extraños nacionales "comoseaquesellamen" eso?-preguntó Alfred.

-No tengo idea de cuáles son las reglas para sus símbolos nacionales, pero supondría que es algo similar –dijo Arthur- Son usados para identificar a la realeza.

Las personas dentro de la ciudad cercada estaban vestidas de forma mucho más similar a Arthur, y había banderas de toda la gama de azul que colgaban en estandartes, ondeando en las calles. Alfred podía oler pasteles de arándanos recién salidos de los hornos y el ruido y parloteo de una gran ciudad a su alrededor. También era mucho más limpia de lo que él hubiera esperado de una ciudad tras muros, pero definitivamente ésta no era una perteneciente a la Inglaterra medieval.

Nadie los molestó hasta que llegaron al castillo, y entonces Arthur volvió a sacar el reloj para los guardias, que los dejaron pasar sin decir una palabra más. El castillo en sí lucía similar a aquél en el que Arthur había estado durmiendo todos estos años, pero mucho más agradable y completamente funcional. Alfred notó que el terreno allí también estaba mucho más uniformemente pavimentado que en la vieja ruina.

-Así que… ¿ahora qué?-preguntó Alfred una vez que estuvieron dentro.

-Aún no- respondió Arthur, comenzando a caminar de nuevo a su paso rápido, atravesando el patio y luego por otra puerta. Alfred estaba empezando a perderse tanto como en el otro castillo, así que trató de mantener a Arthur en su vista y no asustarse demasiado por algunas decoraciones que el mayor mantenía en el castillo. En serio, las gárgolas, armaduras y horribles tapices no estaban exactamente dando una atmósfera alegre.

Finalmente, Arthur abrió las puertas de madera a una enorme habitación. Era claramente una biblioteca porque estaba llena del piso al techo con libros y manuscritos.

-¡Yao! ¿Dónde estás? –dijo Arthur, quitándose la capa en cuanto entró. Alfred también se quitó la suya.- Cierra la puerta –le ordenó Arthur. A Alfred no le gustó el tono de su voz, a pesar de que estaba haciéndose a la idea de que esa era la forma en que Arthur le hablaba a todo el mundo. Él fue y cerró la puerta de todos modos porque prefería averiguar qué estaba sucediendo allí antes que discutir con el otro.

-¡Yao! –llamó Arthur.

-Ya voy – Un hombre bajito que parecía asiático emergió de detrás de una estantería con libros. Estaba usando ropas que lucían como un vestido más que otra cosa, y tenía cabello largo así que al inicio Alfred no estaba completamente seguro de que _fuera_ un hombre.

-Arthur, ¿regresaste? –Yao lucía sorprendido.

-Si, ¿solo…qué tipo hechizo utilizaste? ¿Cuántos días han pasado desde que me fui a dormir? –inquirió Arthur.

-Solo cinco días-respondió Yao- Esto no está bien- inmediatamente se acercó a un escritorio en el centro de la habitación que estaba ocupado con libros y rollos- ¿Qué le pasó a la locación?

-¿Ese castillo de mierda en el que me metiste? Se derrumbó en cuanto desperté –dijo el otro.

-Uh…-Alfred tosió y entonces decidió que ya que nadie iba a presentarlo, bien podía hacerlo él mismo- Hola, soy Alfred –dijo, y extendió su mano en frente del libro en el que Yao había comenzado a buscar.

Yao saltó.- Si, si, _ni__hao_, un placer conocerte –dijo, estrechando su mano antes de volverse a Arthur- ¿Y quién es este?

Arthur le lanzó una mirada enojada.-Este es el nuevo Rey de Picas –dijo- Él es quien me despertó.

Yao le dirigió una mirada perpleja a Alfred nuevamente.

-Y este es Yao, el Caballero de Picas –dijo Arthur- Él es nuestro tercer miembro de la realeza que metió la pata esta vez.

-Yo no fui –dijo inmediatamente Yao- No sé qué salió mal, pero _tú_ contribuiste tanto como yo en el conjuro y _tu_ magia es mucho peor…-su inglés se volvía peor a medida que perdía el aliento, y ahora Alfred estaba realmente confundido. Arthur tenía un acento británico, pero este otro miembro de la realeza, Yao, parecía ser chino.

-¡Mi magia está perfectamente bien!- exclamó Arthur.

-Eso es lo que dijiste la última vez que convocaste al Rey de Tréboles por accidente –dijo Yao- Y también dices que tu cocina es buena.

-Mi cocina _es_ buena –espetó Arthur.

-¿Así que son familia? –interrumpió Alfred antes de que se armara una pelea- Si ustedes son los dos de la realeza y eso…

-Es una posición –dijo Arthur- Dios, eres endemoniadamente lento. Y si hay alguien a quien culpar, es realmente a ti –dijo, rodeando a Alfred- Oh, olvídalo. Solo…necesitamos averiguar qué hacer ahora. ¿Deberías volver a ponerme bajo el conjuro? –le preguntó a Yao.

Yao había vuelto su vista hacia el libro, pero miró a Alfred.- No si él es realmente el rey ahora –dijo- Si ponemos a dormir a alguien ahora, tendría que ser a Alfred, y si el conjuro no funcionó la primera vez… ¿él es del otro lugar? –preguntó Yao, observando atentamente las zapatillas deportivas de Alfred.

-Si –respondió Arthur.

-Entonces no estoy muy seguro de si funcionará –sentenció Yao.

Arthur miró enojado a Alfred como si todo fuera su culpa.

-Deja de culpar al chico, él no sabía –dijo Yao- A pesar de que el castillo que escogimos…debería haber estado abandonado…

-Lo estaba –dijo Alfred- Por unos cuantos miles de años, pero fue restaurado y abierto al público hace un par de décadas…al menos parcialmente restaurado.

-Extraño…mi hechizo debería de haber mantenido a la gente alejada –Yao respiró hondo y luego sacudió su cabeza- Ustedes dos vayan…vayan a que los limpien –dijo, mirando con atención hacia la persona aún empolvada de Arthur. La cara del mayor se volvió rosa.- Veré qué podemos hacer, a pesar de que ahora tenemos un rey de nuevo…necesitaremos una ceremonia apropiada también…coronación o boda…-dijo desvaneciendo su voz al volver a su libro.

Arthur suspiró y lanzó una mirada a Alfred. Parecía haberse calmado un poco y ahora lucía algo culpable, según lo pensó el menor.- Vamos –dijo.

-Espera –dijo Alfred- Si esto en serio no es Inglaterra, o la Tierra o lo que sea… ¿cómo volveré a casa? -preguntó.

Yao y Arthur lo miraron y en la larga pausa, Alfred ya sabía lo que le iban a decir.

-No puedes –respondió Arthur, y esta vez de verdad se veía como si lo sintiera- No ahora que eres el rey, quiero decir, fue tu culpa por supuesto, pero-

-Hasta que resolvamos esto no podrás irte a casa Alfred –dijo firmemente Yao- Resolveremos esto, pero también estamos en medio de una guerra en este momento.

A Alfred no le gustaba la idea de tener que estar atrapado en un lugar extraño como este sin tener idea de cómo volver a su casa o saber si todos los de su clase se encontraban bien. Pero, se dijo a sí mismo, que el siempre había querido una aventura, ¿no? Y encontrarte a ti mismo como el rey de todo un país en un mundo diferente era probablemente toda la aventura que uno pudiera pedir. Incluso si ese país estaba al borde de una guerra en la cual ya todos los países vecinos estaban envueltos, y él estaba casado con la reina más irritante del mundo, que en realidad era un hombre y parecía odiar a Alfred por sobre todas las cosas.

-Entiendo –dijo Alfred- Los ayudaré.

Yao sonrió y asintió.

-Gracias –Alfred volteó hacia la pequeña voz. Arthur estaba mordiéndose el labio y mirando a sus zapatos llenos de polvo. Era posiblemente la primera vez en todo esto en la que Alfred había visto a Arthur lucir de otra forma que no fuera molesto, enojado o al borde.

Alfred se encogió de hombros y sonrió sin poder evitarlo.- ¿Qué puede hacer alguien nacido para ser un héroe, no? –dijo, tratando de aligerar el ambiente- Como sea, vamos Arthur –dijo, tomándolo del brazo y empujándolo a la puerta para dejar a Yao con sus estudios.- Así que… ¿tienen duchas aquí? Y comida, muero de hambre –dijo.

Pareció funcionar, ya que Arthur lo miró y parecía más relajado, incluso esperanzado al darle a Alfred una pequeña sonrisa.- No sé qué sea una ducha, pero tenemos mucha comida –dijo, y movió su mano para tocar la frente vendada de Alfred de nuevo.- Necesitas que traten esto apropiadamente primero –dijo. Sin embargo, esta vez sus dedos fueron más gentiles, y se veía preocupado por él.

-Te mostraré tu recámara y luego veremos al médico –dijo Arthur, alejándose y empezando a caminar por los pasillos nuevamente sin prisas.

Alfred se encontró a sí mismo pensando que Arthur podía no ser después de todo una persona tan horrible.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

*Un pie vienen a ser 30,5 cm. Lo pongo por si alguien no lo sabe, en mi país por lo menos no se usa, no sé en los de ustedes. ^^

*No encontré ninguna manera más exacta de traducir "Jack". Si alguien sabe, sea libre de decírmelo.

Ah, por cierto, aunque no tiene que ver con la traducción si con los naipes.

Sabían que investigando en la Internet encontré el significado de los naipes en la cartomancia? Intenten recordar el significado de cada uno y díganme si los reyes y reinas de cada país (no se preocupen, por más que aún no salgan sólo piénsenlo ^^) no se parecen en esas características, aunque sea un poco.

En caso de que quieran saber, aquí se los pongo:

-Corazones: Amor, emoción y espiritualidad.

-Diamantes: Posesiones materiales, bienestar físico.

-Picas: Sabiduría interior, trabajo aplicado y entusiasmo creativo.

-Tréboles: Adversidad y desafío.

*El chiffon es una tela, creo que proveniente de Francia y se usa para hacer vestidos.

Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo dos. Trataré de subir pronto el tercero! Bye~!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi~ Bueno, primero unas aclaraciones, aquí aparecen dos personajes nuevos. Uno es muy obvio, pero tal vez el otro no: Hong es Hong Kong (el obvio) y Tim es Holanda/ Países Bajos.

*Edit: Lamento la tardanza, tuve problemas familiares y no había podido traducir hasta ahora. Que disfruten el capítulo~!

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La comida en Picas era la cosa más asquerosa que Alfred hubiera probado en su vida.

-Asco, ¿qué es esta mierda?

-¡Discúlpame, esto es de gran cocina! –le espetó Arthur, rondando a Alfred, con la cara roja y ofendido.

-¿Qué se supone que sea esto? –preguntó Alfred, sosteniendo en alto una de las cosas negras que había en el plato que Arthur le había dado- No _es_ _realmente_ mierda, ¿o sí?-

-Y-yo… -Arthur lo miró con mala cara- ¡Púdrete y muérete de hambre, no me importa! –dijo, y salió bruscamente de la cocina, su saco púrpura ondeando detrás suyo como una capa, aún rasgada en los bordes por hacer la venda de Alfred.

Al final, lo primero que habían hecho había sido ir hacia la recámara del médico, que había cosido la herida del menor, lo cual había sido doloroso, porque en este mundo, aparentemente no habían oído aún acerca de la anestesia. Aún así, _sí_ tenían antiséptico, que era lo que más había preocupado a Alfred. Arthur también le había llevado un cambio de ropa mientras estaba siendo cosido. Eran prácticamente planas, para el alivio de Alfred…solo una camisa abotonada y unos pantalones sueltos marrones, muy parecidos al vestuario semi-casual que se esperaba que Alfred usara cuando debiera dar una presentación o una charla. Las ropas eran algo ajustadas en los hombros, pero hasta que tuvieran prendas a su medida, era mejor que caminar por allí con su sudadera y jeans, anunciándole al mundo que él no era de Picas.

Luego de eso, habían ido directo a las cocinas, donde Arthur procedió a sacar esos pedazos de piedra, o lo que fuera que se suponía que debieran ser. Alfred iba a morir de hambre si todo en el lugar sabía como eso. ¿Cómo demonios se las ingeniaba Arthur para sobrevivir con comida como esa?

-La Reina lo hizo él mismo.

Alfred volteó para ver a uno de los cocineros parado detrás de él. Era un asiático con cejas casi tan gruesas como las de Arthur, y estaba observando fijamente al estadounidense.

-¿Arthur _cocinó _esto? –repitió Alfred- Espera, ¿quieres decir que realmente se supone que esto _sea_ comida?

-Son scones –dijo el hombre. Él también tenía un vago acento inglés, a pesar de ser claramente un descendiente de orientales. El mundo aquí se volvía más y más confuso con cada persona nueva que Alfred conocía- ¿Y tú quien eres?

-Soy Alfred –respondió el chico animadamente, con un saludo- ¿Quién eres tú?

-Hong. Un placer conocerte –dijo con la misma expresión ausente que venía usando- Pero eso no me dice nada.

Alfred no estaba seguro de si se suponía que dijera a otras personas quién era, pero si realmente era el Rey de Picas, Hong probablemente se enteraría tarde o temprano.- Soy el Rey de Picas –respondió- O al menos eso es lo que Arthur dice.

La boca de Hong se contrajo en una mezcla entre una mueca divertida y una sonrisa- Ah, es por eso que tomó la comida. ¿Es nuevo aquí?

Alfred asintió.

-La Reina disfruta cocinar como un hobby, pero apesta en eso –dijo Hong- Las únicas personas que comen lo que él hace son él mismo y la gente que no conoce nada mejor.

-Es bueno saberlo –dijo Alfred- Así que eso significa que no todo en este lugar sabe como esto, ¿verdad?

Hong sonrió esta vez.- Le traeré algo de alimento comestible –dijo, y dio una ojeada al plato de los tan llamados scones- Aunque si realmente es el nuevo Rey, puede ser que quiera…al menor fingir comer algunos –dijo- A la Reina le gusta cuando otras personas comen su comida.

Parecía más ser como que Arthur se enojaba con cualquiera que _no _comiera su comida.

Alfred se encogió, mirando el plato que él estaba seguro, tenía que tener cuando menos algún nivel de tóxico.- ¿Tienes algo para beber? Trataré de pasar algunos –dijo.

Hong asintió, luciendo complacido, y se fue para traer a Alfred comida real.

Las cocinas eran enormes, aunque no muy concurridas. Era temprano en la tarde, así que había pocos cocineros y ninguno le estaba prestando demasiada atención a Alfred o a Hong. Hong volvió con un bowl gigante de fideos que parecían de la cocina asiática y una bandeja de tartas de arándano. También le dio a Alfred un cáliz lleno de una bebida púrpura que tenía un sabor igual al de Ribena.

-Sírvase –dijo.

Alfred asintió ansiosamente y atacó. Estaba absolutamente hambriento después de todo el día—o cuanto fuera que hubiera pasado desde que despertara en la mañana. Los fideos estaban geniales y Alfred se las arregló para comer dos bowls gigantes de ellos –con los ojos de Hong agrandándose ante cada plato- antes de empezar con los postres.

-Así que… -dijo Alfred, una vez que su hambre se hubiera satisfecho lo suficiente para permitirle pensar en otras cosas aparte de comer.- ¿Puedo tener un tour de este lugar? –preguntó. Tomó uno de los scones de Arthur y, haciendo una mueca de dolor, se la ingenió para tragarlo con ayuda de la bebida de grosellas.

Él no estaba muy seguro de lo que se suponía que debiera hacer ahora que Arthur se había ido. Sinceramente, Alfred se sentía un poco como si todo esto fuera un sueño del que despertaría pronto, excepto que su frente aún le dolía y ahora su lengua se hallaba entumecida gracias a los scones que había tenido que tragar recién.

Hong asintió.- No estaremos ocupados en las cocinas hasta dentro de algunas horas más. Yo puedo mostrarle el castillo –dijo.

-Genial –dijo alegremente Alfred, levantándose.

-Esta es la cocina –dijo Hong, haciendo gestos en la habitación al salir.- Usualmente la realeza y los nobles cenarán en el comedor, pero si quiere comer algo entre las comidas, es más conveniente pedir que se lo envíen a su habitación o venir a la cocina.

El comedor era una habitación grande, con la mesa más larga que Alfred hubiera visto nunca en el medio. Tenía majestuosas paredes de caoba y retratos colgados alrededor, por todo el cuarto. En el preciso centro había un enorme retrato de Arthur, que era increíblemente realista, desde sus cejas hasta su boca fruncida, y parecía que estuviera mirando el lugar. Al lado del cuadro de Arthur había un gran espacio en blanco en la pared, y del otro lado del espacio vacío, un cuadro más pequeño de Yao.

-Allí será donde va su retrato –dijo Hong, señalando el espacio sin ocupar- Tradicionalmente, el Rey, la Reina y la Sota de Picas tienen sus retratos colgados allí.

Alfred frunció el ceño al ver lugar vacío.- ¿Y qué le pasó al antiguo Rey? –preguntó.

-¿La Reina no se lo explicó? –preguntó Hong.

Alfred negó con la cabeza.

-Será mejor que él se lo explique –dijo Hong, saliendo de la habitación de nuevo y señalando para que Alfred lo siguiera.

Fueron por otro pasillo donde Hong le señaló la biblioteca que Alfred ya había visto, y luego llegaron a la habitación más grande de todas.

-Esta es la sala del trono –dijo el otro. Sus pasos resonaban con eco al caminar, a pesar de que el sonido era algo ensordecido gracias a las cortinas que colgaban por todo el salón, bloqueando la mayor parte de la luz que entraba a la sala. Arriba, en el techo con arcos, colgaban cientos de candelabros, y alrededor de la habitación se encontraban pilares y estatuas hechas de mármol blanco y oro.

Elevados hacia el final del salón había dos tronos…uno ligeramente más grande que el otro, a pesar de estar los dos igualmente ornamentados con hojas de oro y gemas azules. Alfred estaba rápidamente dándose una idea de cuáles eran los colores nacionales del lugar. Sobre los dos tronos colgaba una enorme bandera de una pica negra sobre un fondo de tela color azul real. Alrededor de la pica en la bandera había un ornamentado diseño que Alfred reconoció como un escudo de armas, pero uno que él nunca había visto antes.

-¿Yao no tiene un trono? –preguntó Alfred mientras miraba alrededor maravillado.

-No, la Sota no toma parte en la corte –respondió el más bajo.

Hong también le mostró el cuarto del médico en el segundo piso del castillo, así como también varios pasillos que eran los dormitorios de los sirvientes, más habitaciones para los soldados y la nobleza y otra gente miscelánea que trabajaba en el castillo, y las habitaciones de invitados para los visitantes. Había muchos dormitorios que se utilizaban solo para almacenar cosas y varias torres arriba que raramente alguien seguiría usando.

-En aquella dirección están las suites reales –dijo Hong, señalándole un pasillo- Tendrá una habitación allí, asumo yo –dijo, a pesar de que no se ofreció para mostrarle Alfred como era ahí.

-Luego tenemos la armería y los establos fuera –dijo el cocinero, y guió a Alfred por otro corredor que terminaba en un patio.

El patio inmediatamente captó el interés de Alfred, porque parecía que había alguna clase de entrenamiento llevándose a cabo allí. Había algunos hombres vestidos de pies a cabeza en una armadura pesada, que estaban chocando espadas los unos con los otros en una formación. Había una pareja en particular que era mucho mejor, más rápida, y más agresiva que las otras.

Uno de los caballeros del par que se batía en duelo estaba vestido de pies a cabeza con la armadura completa. El otro era más pequeño que el primero y vestía una simple cota de malla y un casco, aunque parecía que esto le permitía moverse más rápido que el primero. Pelearon por un tiempo, eludiendo, empujando, trocándose en complicadas formaciones que Alfred no podía seguir hasta que, finalmente, por algún tipo de acuerdo, ambos caballeros se detuvieron y se dieron una rígida reverencia el uno al otro.

Entonces se quitaron los cascos. Al caballero más alto y de armadura completa, Alfred no lo reconoció, pero el caballero más bajo era Arthur, quien tenía la cara encendida y el cabello pegado a su frente por el sudor.

-Wow, ¿Ese eras tú Arthur? –dijo Alfred, con los ojos brillando. Siempre había querido aprender a pelear con espadas desde que era un niño, pero sus padres nunca se lo permitieron.- ¡Eso es tan genial!

-Alfred –dijo Arthur, luciendo bastante complacido y halagado, mientras se pasaba el brazo sin el guardabrazo por la cara, limpiando algo del sudor con su mano enguantada.

-¿Puedes enseñarme cómo hacer eso? –preguntó Alfred, caminando alrededor de Arthur para observar su armadura.- ¡Eso es tan genial! –Parecía que la cota de malla standard colgaba a medio camino de los muslos de Arthur.

-¡Para con eso! –dijo Arthur cuando Alfred le dio la vuelta de nuevo. Parecía ser que había recordado que aún estaba molesto con Alfred por lo de los scones.

-Oh, y me comí tu comida –dijo Alfred cuando Hong le pegó un codazo- Estaba uhm…no estaba tan mal como parecía –mintió.

La cara de Arthur se puso de un tono mucho más oscuro de lo que estaba antes y su molestia anterior pareció desinflarse de inmediato.- ¿En serio? –preguntó, luciendo por completo complacido y esperanzado. Claramente Arthur no estaba acostumbrado a ser ni siquiera semi-cumplimentado de su cocina.

-Seh –dijo Alfred.

-Te prepararé algunos más para la próxima vez –dijo Arthur. Parecía como si estuviera tratando de suprimir una sonrisa al mirar hacia abajo y comenzar a juguetear con su espada. Hubiera sido divertido de ver de no ser porque significaba que él tendría que comer más de la cocina de Arthur luego.

-Claro, ¿pero puedo aprender a pelear con espadas? –preguntó Alfred, cambiando el tema y mirando mucho más ansioso las espadas de nuevo.

-¿Y este es…? –preguntó el oponente del mayor.

-Oh –dijo Arthur, sobresaltándose un poco- Este es Alfred –dijo- Y este es Tim, mi maestro de armas.

-Y el mejor caballero en Picas –dijo Tim, pareciendo bastante entretenido- Así que, ¿quién eres Alfred? ¿El que molestó a nuestra Reina lo suficiente como para venir aquí abajo y ventilarse? –preguntó.

La conversación se cortó cuando un sirviente vino apresurado hacia ellos.- Su majestad, el Rey de diamantes ha llegado.

Arthur volteó.- ¿Qué?

-El Rey de…

-Te escuché. Quiero saber qué está haciendo aquí.- dijo Arthur.

La sirvienta, una linda chica, lucía en problemas.- E-envió noticia de su visita hace cuatro días –dijo.

-¿Por qué no fui informado de esto? –demandó Arthur, haciendo a la chica retroceder.

-No creo que ella lo sepa –señaló Alfred, dedicándole a la chica una sonrisa.

-Ugh, como si este día no fuera lo suficientemente malo –dijo Arthur, pasándole su espada y casco a Tim.- Haz que alguien se encargue de eso –dijo- Tengo una audiencia.

-¿No vas a cambiarte? –preguntó Alfred, siguiendo al otro a pesar de que nadie se lo hubiera dicho. Tenía curiosidad de saber cómo eran los otros reyes en este mundo.

Arthur dio una breve mirada a su armadura y sonrió en una mueca.- No –dijo- Probablemente debería de haber traído la espada conmigo para rebanarle ese estúpido cabello.

-No te agrada demasiado, ¿no es así? –dijo Alfred, comenzando a hacerse una idea.

-En lo más mínimo, quieres decir –dijo Arthur, deteniéndose justo fuera del salón del trono. Se volteó de repente hacia Alfred y comenzó a quitarle el polvo de los hombros y a enderezar su cuello por él.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó Alfred, algo acobardado.

-No puedes ir a una audiencia luciendo así –dijo el mayor, lo cual era gracioso viniendo de alguien que todavía tenía pedacitos de telarañas colgando de su cabello a pesar de haberse cambiado su atuendo anterior por la armadura. Arthur alzó el brazo y comenzó a alisar el pelo de Alfred- ¿No puedes hacer nada con esa lamida de vaca? (el rizo)

-Tú eres el que luce como si recién se levantara de la cama –dijo Alfred.

Arthur lo miro y dejó salir un suspiro de resignación.- Como sea. Vamos antes de que la rana empiece a molestar a los sirvientes –dijo- Solo mantente callado y déjame hablar a mí.

Fue por una buena razón también, encontró Alfred, cuando Arthur entró a la sala del trono y él se sintió como el hombre peor vestido del mundo.

El cortejo de Diamantes estaba compuesto por la gente más rara que Alfred hubiera visto jamás. En una miríada de ricos naranjas y amarillos, usaban lo que parecían vestidos propios del siglo XVII de la corte francesa. Al frente de todo el grupo había un hombre con cabello largo y barba incipiente, y como era el único del grupo con una corona, Alfred asumió que debía ser el Rey de Diamantes.

El Rey de Diamantes se acercó, sosteniendo una flor, haciéndola girar entre sus dedos antes de ofrecérsela a Arthur.

-Mi querido, luces tan horrible como siempre –dijo el Rey, sonriendo a Arthur, que lo miró con mala cara.

-Corta con toda la mierda Francis –dijo Arthur, cerrando su puño alrededor de la flor y dejando caer sus pétalos al suelo.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Comparado con Francis, Arthur, incluso en su armadura, lucia demasiado plano.

-¿Ni siquiera un beso de saludo para un viejo amigo? –preguntó Francis. Hablaba con un fuerte acento francés y todo acerca de su conducta era un estereotipo de lo francés, así como Arthur era tan estereotipadamente británico. Incluso se odiaban estereotipadamente.- Ah, pero no quiero recibir un beso tuyo si acabas de comer de tu cocina. Incluso una probada de segunda mano de tu comida podría dañar irreparablemente mi paladar.

-¡Mi cocina no es mala, tarado! –espetó Arthur mientras avanzaba como para ahorcar al Rey de Diamantes.

Hong no había estado bromeando cuando dijo que el mayor era sensible sobre su cocina.

-¿Y quién es tu delicioso sirviente? –preguntó Francis, pasando su atención a Alfred. Le dio a Alfred una evidente mirada que hizo a Alfred sentir como si lo hubieran desnudado de una manera extremada sugestiva que no dejaba lugar a la interpretación.- No está nada mal el que tienes aquí. Te importa…-

-Este es mi nuevo prometido, Alfred –espetó Arthur- Y este asqueroso es Francis, el Rey de Diamantes…desafortunadamente para ellos.

Francis pareció difícilmente insultado, pero sus ojos se abrieron, dirigiéndose a Alfred.- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres casarte con esta vulgar Reina? Ven a mi corte y haré que valga la pena –dijo.

-¡No, no lo harás! –dijo Arthur.

-Si lo haría –respondió Francis, haciendo gestos con una mano- Después de todo tengo mejor aspecto, mejor estilo, mucho mejores ropas, y claro está, mejor comida –dijo- Además de otras cosas –añadió.

Las "otras cosas" eran lo que preocupaban a Alfred, con las miradas que Francis le daba.

Arthur se estaba poniendo progresivamente más colorado, lo que fue bastante gracioso de ver hasta que sus ojos verdes comenzaron a aguarse y Alfred se dio cuenta, para su horror, que Arthur estaba por ponerse a llorar.

-Oh, maldición, no llores –dijo Alfred, entrando en pánico.

-¡No estoy llorando, tú, estúpido imbécil! ¡Si quieres irte con él entonces solo vete! –dijo Arthur, enjugándose los ojos- Todos lo hacen.

Alfred no tenía idea de cómo lidiar con una persona llorando aún si el mayor estaba más sollozando que llorando. Las lágrimas, y especialmente enfrente de Alfred, lo hacían sentir horrible hasta que hiciera algo para que la persona se detuviera.

Cautelosamente, Alfred estiró su mano y tocó el hombro de Arthur.- No me voy a ir con él. Ya estamos casados, ¿recuerdas? –dijo- No es como si pudiéramos deshacer eso si quisiéramos.

Arthur detuvo su sofocado sollozo y miró al menor.- C-cierto –dijo- Lo siento, yo solo…él gana _todo_ –dijo, luciendo avergonzado por el espectáculo.

Alfred lo palmeó incómodo un poco más, preguntándose acerca del particular pasado con Francis. Arthur era sorprendentemente frágil para ser alguien tan agresivo y que tenía el vocabulario de un marinero.

Aplausos llegaron desde al lado y Alfred vio a Francis aplaudiendo con una mueca divertida en su rostro.- Sabes, nunca creí que nuestro cejudo Arthur pudiera encontrar a alguien que lo tolerara, mucho menos que lo _amara_, pero…-

-Whoa, detente –interrumpió Alfred- ¿Quién dijo que sobre amor? –balbuceó en pánico. No creía haberse enamorado nunca antes. Había tenido un par de novias en el pasado con las que se llevaba bien y dentro de todo le gustaban, pero no había nada que dijera _amor_. Él siempre había asumido vagamente que una vez que se graduara y consiguiera un trabajo, eventualmente encontraría a la mujer indicada, se establecería, tendría dos niños, más o menos y tal vez un perro, y así—el sueño americano y todo eso. No tenía en sus planes el encontrarse por accidente casado con un hombre gruñón, y a pesar de que aparentemente así era ahora, ciertamente no tenía nada que ver con el libre albedrío.- ¡Yo _no_ te amo!

Eso hizo que todos lo miraran.

-T-tú…- Arthur lucía ahora como si estuviera decidiéndose entre varias opciones de ejecución para Alfred y como si estuviera a punto de volver a llorar, solo que esta vez, de rabia.

Francis, por el otro lado, alzó una ceja.- Ah, ya veo. Querías ser el Rey de Picas así que sedujiste a nuestra tediosa reina –dijo- Maravilloso. Entonces tendré que discutir los negocios contigo, Rey Alfred –dijo, poniéndose súbitamente serio- Quiero su lealtad y ayuda para pelear contra Corazones.

Francis dio un paso adelante.- Como sabes, Tréboles está cayendo y Corazones ha declarado la guerra a mi reino.

-Esperen, ¿Puede alguien explicarme que es toda esta cosa de la guerra? –dijo Alfred, interrumpiendo a Francis, que esta vez se sorprendió. Hasta ahora, Alfred había escuchado a Arthur mencionarlo un par de veces, y a los otros aludir a ella, pero nadie había explicado lo que sucedía.

Francis alzó una ceja.- Después de todo este tiempo, y has escogido a un rey tan torpe como tú –dijo Francis al mayor- ¿Dónde lo encontraste? ¿Bajo una roca?

-Él no es el rey aún –dijo el mayor, y pinchó a Alfred cuando iba a preguntar algo más. Arthur dio una mirada a Alfred, quien se quedó callado, algo molesto porque aún no recibía una explicación.- Si tienes negocios que discutir, será _conmigo_ hasta la coronación.

El Rey de Diamantes se encogió de hombros.- Muy bien. Quiero tu lealtad –repitió- Sabes tan bien como yo que si Corazones logra apoderarse de mi reino, el tuyo será el próximo.

-Si, pero te odio a ti más que a nadie en Corazones –dijo secamente Arthur- ¿Qué gano con este trato?

Francis puso cara de dolor.- ¿Tienes que ser así todo el tiempo? No hay dudas de por qué no tienes amigos –dijo.

Arthur se puso rojo.- Yo _si_ tengo amigos –le soltó- Y ese no es el asunto aquí. Hazme una oferta y hablaremos. Si esperas ayuda gratuita de mi parte, puedes esfumarte ahora.

-Todos mis recursos están en mis tropas ahora –dijo Francis, rechinando los dientes- Mi gente ya está muriendo en el frente manteniendo a Corazones a raya.

-Entonces una promesa para el futuro –dijo Arthur, sin corazón.

Alfred comenzaba a darse cuenta de qué tan despiadados podían ser estos políticos, y no le gustaba.

-Hey, si él necesita ayuda…Quiero decir, si gente está muriendo, ¿no deberíamos ayudar? –habló Alfred.

El otro le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, pero él no retrocedió.

-No podemos dejar a gente inocente morir –dijo Alfred.

-Mantente fuera de esto Alfred –dijo el mayor.

-Te ayudaremos –dijo firmemente Alfred.

Francis se animó de inmediato.-Gracias –dijo completamente serio, inclinando su cabeza en una corta reverencia.- Estoy en deuda con usted, Rey de Picas.

-Alfred, unas palabras, ahora –dijo Arthur, tomando al menor por el brazo- Y nosotros _no_ accedemos a nada. Vuelve con términos para un trato y entonces hablaremos –le gritó a Francis antes de arrastrar a Alfred fuera de la sala del trono.

-¿Qué demonios estabas pensando? –gritó Arthur en cuanto estuvieron fuera- ¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer?

-Si, acabo de prometer salvar a la gente de morir –dijo el chico.

-No, ¿sabes lo que acabas de hacer? –dijo Arthur- ¡Acabas de prometer _nuestros_ recursos y gente para morir por una guerra en la que todavía no estamos envueltos! Tú no tienes idea de lo que está pasando aquí niño, y yo seré damnificado si conduces a mi reino por los suelos solo porque tu quisiste jugar al héroe en una guerra que ni siquiera entiendes.

Alfred se calló. Él no había pensado las cosas de ese modo, pero Arthur tenía razón. Si ayudaban al Reino de Diamantes, significaba que la gente de Picas moriría en una guerra. Pero si no ayudaban, entonces más gente en Diamantes moriría. En los textos o en las noticias, siempre había parecido tan distante...la guerra se conformaba de motivos y números, y menciones de atrocidades; pero nadie había mencionado la presión que podía recaer en un hombre al decidir el destino de un reino o cómo las elecciones no eran tan simples como el blanco y negro. Alfred no quería que nadie muriera.

-No importa, tú no lo sabías – dijo Arthur después de un momento y exhaló – Sólo déjamelo todo a mí. Yo me ocuparé de ello. - presionó una de sus manos contra su frente, masajeándola por un momento antes de volver a alzar la vista, nuevamente calmado - Necesito un buen baño –dijo Arthur, frunciendo su nariz al quitarse los guantes – Debería también explicarte algunas cosas, así dejarás de decir cosas completamente estúpidas. Ven conmigo.

Dieron varias vueltas más por el castillo antes de que Alfred reconociera las escaleras que guiaban al área que Hong había dicho, pertenecía a la realeza. Arthur no le dijo nada, pero ya no parecía estar molesto para cuando llegaron a las escaleras, para el alivio del menor. No necesitaba que la única persona que parecía estar cuidándolo estuviera enojada con él.

Cuando llegaron a las suites reales, todo estaba muy callado. Alfred asumió que era porque solo él, Arthur y Yao tendrían habitaciones en esa sección del castillo, así que no muchas otras personas irían allí.

-Éstas son las recámaras de Yao –dijo el mayor, señalando una de las puerta al pasar- Las mías están más para el fondo, y las tuyas están al final de todo –dijo.

-Entonces, ¿qué son todas estas habitaciones? –preguntó Alfred, porque todo el pasillo estaba lleno de puertas, cada una más ornamentada que la anterior.

-Éstas son para las familias reales cuando se quedan aquí –dijo Arthur.

-No podemos tener hijos. Soy un tipo, y hasta donde sé, puedo decir que tú también lo eres –dijo Alfred.

Arthur rodó los ojos.- Ya te expliqué que nuestro matrimonio es solamente político –dijo- Éstos son mis dormitorios –dijo, y abrió una de las puertas para revelar una habitación que lucía completamente fuera de lugar en un castillo y parecía un saloncito Victoriano más que ninguna otra cosa. Había hermosas sillas hilvanadas y una pequeña mesa con un juego de té encima. También había un edredón con almohadas bordadas, y a los costados, Alfred podía ver alacenas llenas de juegos de té de porcelana china y figurines. Las cortinas también estaban bordadas y había una gran chimenea al final de la habitación, enmarcada por una biblioteca a cada lado.

El dormitorio entero daba la impresión de pertenecer a alguna vieja dama británica, que probablemente tendría un montón de gatos. Alfred casi se rio en voz alta cuando, precisamente, dos gatos vinieron corriendo desde detrás de un sofá. El primero era un gato moteado con orejas plegadas y dos grandes mechones de pelo en su cara que lucían como si tuviera enormes cejas. El otro era el gato más grande que Alfred hubiera visto jamás, con un collar de pelo oscuro alrededor de su cuello. Su cola se movía furiosamente, pero solo saltó sobre Arthur, que se había agachado para saludar a sus mascotas. Alfred oyó a Arthur reír por primera vez, sosteniendo al gato gordo con un brazo y acariciando al otro en la cabeza, y toda la tensión pareció desaparecer de él.

-He vuelto –dijo el mayor, y era extrañamente adorable verlo tan feliz de ver a sus gatos, quienes aparentemente estaban también felices de verle.- ¿Yao los ha estado alimentando? Claramente, te ha estado alimentando a _ti_, América –dijo – Tienes que empezar una dieta.

Alfred se detuvo.- ¿Acabas de llamar a tu gato América? –preguntó.

Arthur se volteó.- Si, este es América – dijo, irguiéndose con el gato gordo acurrucado en sus brazos – Y ese es Inglaterra – dijo, señalando al gato más pequeño que prontamente se sentó a los pies de Arthur y se quedó mirando con curiosos ojos verdes a Alfred.

Esos eran probablemente los nombres más extraños que Alfred hubiera oído antes para una mascota, pero él no sabía si América e Inglaterra significaban algo en este mundo. Alfred pronto se olvidó acerca de los nombres bizarros de Arthur cuando una tercera cosa vino volando y aterrizó, posándose en el hombro del mayor.

-Flying mint bunny –dijo Arthur felizmente a la criatura de aspecto más extraño que el menor hubiera visto jamás.

-¿Qué _es_ eso? – preguntó Alfred. Lucía como...lucía como un conejo verde con alas.

-Flying mint bunny –repitió Arthur mientras eso se refregaba contra su mejilla. Alfred estaba distintivamente teniendo el presentimiento de que Arthur se llevaba mucho mejor con los animales que con las personas. De hecho, juzgando por la habitación, Arthur realmente _era_ uno de esas mujeres viejas con gatos, excepto que no era viejo ni era una mujer.

Arthur se acercó a la mesa, bajando al enorme gato y el conejo volador, a pesar de que América maulló hasta que el mayor rió y le dio una galleta quemada de su mesa.

-¿Té? – preguntó Arthur mientras comenzaba a quitarse la armadura.

-No, gracias – dijo Alfred, algo temeroso de que el té pudiera ser tan malo como su cocina.- ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso? –preguntó, viendo cómo el otro forcejeaba con su guardabrazo, tratando de quitárselo con una mano.

-No – dijo Arthur, así que el menor solo miró como el mayor se las arreglaba para quitarse la armadura pieza por pieza por sí mismo. Arthur estaba con el rostro bastante colorado y sudoroso de nuevo por el esfuerzo para cuando logró quitarse el chaleco acolchado por sobre su cabeza.

Inglaterra el gato se había acercado a Alfred mientras tanto y estaba observándolo fijamente a sus pies.

- Hey – dijo Alfred, y se agachó para tratar de levantar al gato, solo para ser rasguñado.

El gato maulló y trotó hacia el sofá donde el gato América estaba sentado, y se subió a él, acurrucándose al lado del otro gato.

Arthur dejó salir un suspiro y fue a servirse té antes de volver a sentarse a la mesa. – Acerca del matrimonio...- dijo.

-Sí, ¿puedes explicármelo ahora así realmente tendrá sentido? - dijo Alfred.

-¿Qué quieres saber? –preguntó Arthur, tomando un sorbo de té y dejando salir tal suspiro de dicha que Alfred casi comenzó a mirarlo de nuevo por ser tan absolutamente Británico.

-¿Quién fue el rey anterior? – preguntó Alfred, recordando el espacio en blanco para el retrato en el comedor.- ¿Qué le pasó?

-No ha habido uno por años –dijo calmadamente Arthur- Mira, como ya te lo dije, ser de la realeza aquí es sólo una posición. El Rey, la Reina y el Caballero gobiernan el reino juntos…cada uno con diferentes trabajos –dijo- La mayor parte de las veces, el Rey y la Reina ni siquiera están casados y usualmente, en los casos en que lo están, es puramente político.

-Eso no tiene nada de sentido – dijo Alfred, comenzando a estirarse por una galleta, solo para recordar cómo era Arthur en la cocina y replegar su mano de nuevo.

Arthur suspiró. – Es muy simple –dijo – Reyes, Reinas y Sotas suelen pertenecer a diferentes familias de la nobleza en un país. En Picas, en la familia Wang han sido Caballeros por tanto tiempo como nadie pueda recordar. Mi familia, los Kirkland, han sido Reinas. Es usualmente una posición que se pasa por herencia.

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Tu papá fue la última Reina o qué? –preguntó Alfred.

-No –dijo cortante Arthur y miró de mala manera a Alfred.- Ocasionalmente, cuando hay _errores,_ alguien morirá sin dejar un heredero y conseguimos sangre nueva, como tú, tomando el trono mediante el matrimonio –dijo- El antiguo rey no tenía heredero, aparentemente, así que con quien fuera que yo, la Reina, me casara, sería el nuevo rey. Como me he casado contigo, tú eres el nuevo rey. ¿Es eso lo suficientemente simple para ti?

Alfred ignoró el sarcasmo en su voz.- Entonces, ¿qué quisiste decir con las familias reales? –preguntó.

-Estas posiciones suelen pertenecer a las familias, como ya lo he explicado –dijo Arthur con un suspiro de resignación- La mayoría de las familias nobles tienen sus propias viviendas en alguna parte de Picas. Algunas veces tendrán que quedarse en la capital por varias razones y usarán estas habitaciones –dijo- Cuando tú tengas hijos, se esperará que uno de ellos se quede aquí y entrene para ser tu heredero, claro.

-Pero estamos casados, así que…

-No seas idiota –dijo Arthur- El matrimonio es solamente político. Se esperará que tengas hijos y también yo, para heredar el trono. Y sí, antes de que preguntes, los niños serán ilegítimos y a nadie le importará –dijo secamente el mayor.

Alfred frunció el ceño, mirando pensativo a Arthur.- Entonces tú fuiste…

Arthur lo miró.- Yo fui completamente legítimo en cuanto a mi posición y título –espetó, y como fue muy claro que Arthur estaba desafiando a Alfred a decir alguna otra palabra y podría intentar asegurarse de que Alfred nunca tuviera hijos –legítimos o no- Alfred dejó el tema.

-Bien, otra pregunta –dijo Alfred, lo que fue cuando el gato América repentinamente decidió que no quería estar más acurrucado al lado de Inglaterra y saltó del sofá, trotando hacia Alfred y maullando hasta que él lo levantó. El gato era incluso más pesado de lo que aparentaba cuando Alfred lo sentó en su regazo, pero era increíblemente amigable y comenzó a ronronear en cuanto el menor lo acarició.- ¿Por qué exactamente estabas durmiendo en aquel castillo? –preguntó Alfred- Juro que te vi hace más de…doce años –dijo, sacando los cálculos rápidamente- ¿Lo recuerdas? Yo era un niño…de diez años y tú me mostraste la salida del castillo.

Arthur frunció el ceño de repente. – Yo… -se pausó- Tú no usabas anteojos en ese entonces –dijo.

-_Fue_ real –dijo Alfred, agachándose hacia adelante y casi tirando a América al suelo.

-Pensé que era un sueño… -dijo lentamente el mayor, mirando fijamente a Alfred- tú… ¿tú me besaste en ese entonces? –preguntó.

Alfred negó con la cabeza. –Claro que no –respondió.

-Entonces eso no tiene sentido. No debería haber podido despertarme. ¿Y dice que doce _años_ pasaron?

-Si –dijo Alfred.

-Pero sólo me he ido por cinco días –dijo el otro- Tengo que hablar con Yao sobre esto –dijo, y se paró- Ugh –murmuró, mirando con desaprobación sus ropas, y luego negó con la cabeza- Te mostraré tus recámaras. Puedes lavarte y descansar un poco.

Alfred levantó a América y lo dejó en el sofá de nuevo antes de seguir a Arthur por la puerta. El mayor abrió la puerta del final del corredor.

-Ya –dijo Arthur- Si necesitas algo, hay una cuerda que puedes usar para llamar a algún sirviente –dijo, y se fue por el mismo lugar que había venido, sus pasos perdiéndose rápidamente por el pasillo.

Alfred solo se había aclarado un poco sobre la situación, y ni siquiera había llegado a hacerle a Arthur todas las preguntas que tenía sobre la guerra que se estaba llevando a cabo o sobre cómo volver a casa y cómo demonios se suponía que su matrimonio tenía que funcionar y por qué eso significaba que Alfred estaba casado con Arthur incluso si varios matrimonios previos parecían haber funcionado de esa manera.

Estaba claro que Arthur no iba a volver para más preguntas por el momento, y ahora que Arthur lo había mencionado, Alfred realmente estaba sintiéndose muy cansado, así que fue a la puerta que el mayor había abierto para él y miró alrededor.

Las habitaciones asignadas para el Rey de Picas estaban más relacionadas con el tipo de cámara medieval que Alfred había esperado ver y no como esa cosa del salón de té que Arthur tenía en su dormitorio. A pesar de ser más oscuro de lo que le gustaba a Alfred, la antecámara estaba amueblada como un gran estudio con varias mesas y escritorios.

También había estantes con libros y una gran chimenea como en el cuarto de Arthur, a pesar de que nada en la habitación indicaba cómo podía haber sido el rey anterior.

Alfred abrió puertas en la antecámara hasta que encontró el dormitorio que contenía una cama de estilo antiguo con dosel, con postes altos y ridículamente bordadas cubrecamas que estaban cosidas todo a lo largo con hilo dorado. Se tiró sobre la cama y cayó dormido casi al instante, con la luz del atardecer entrando por las ventanas.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando Alfred despertó de nuevo, era o muy tarde o muy temprano, porque la única cosa viniendo a través de las ventanas ahora era la luz de la luna.

Alfred hizo una mueca de dolor al sentarse. Aparentemente se había dormido profundamente tan rápido que no se había movido una pulgada de donde había caído la primera vez en la cama y ahora sus anteojos estaban levemente doblados y le dolía un poco donde el puente se le había estado clavado en la cara.

Alfred se quitó sus anteojos y masajeó su cara, bostezando. Tenía hambre de nuevo también. Se puso de pie y se estiró, sintiéndose ambos, más como si mismo ahora que había dormido, y también más asustado. No estaba de regreso en su pequeño departamento. Aún estaba en este mundo y su frente aún palpitaba y sus ojos estaban secos y realmente quería un cepillo de dientes. Este mundo parecía más real con cada momento que pasaba incluso sin todos los anacronismos sin sentido. Pero no era como si fuera a estar atrapado allí por siempre, se dijo a si mismo Alfred más optimistamente. Después de todo, Arthur se las había ingeniado de alguna manera para llegar a la Tierra, para empezar.

Determinado a seguir optimista, Alfred decidió ir a buscar algo de comida. En algún momento mientras Alfred dormía, las antorchas habían sido encendidas a lo largo del corredor y producían tanto luz como sombras espeluznantes en la piedra. La habitación de Arthur estaba solo a unas puertas y Alfred supuso que Arthur probablemente estaría gruñón pero de acuerdo con que él lo despertara, así que fue y golpeó un par de veces en la puerta. No hubo respuesta desde dentro, lo que significaba que Arthur solo estaba dormido, así que Alfred probó con la manija, que se abrió fácilmente.

Caminó dentro de la antecámara de Arthur nuevamente y notó inmediatamente que era mucho más brillante que la habitación de Alfred. Había un fuego ardiendo en la chimenea y lámparas colgando alrededor de la habitación, que estaban todas encendidas.

Alfred vio una cama para los gatos cerca del fuego y América, que aparentemente había estado durmiendo, irguió la cabeza cuando Alfred entró. Peleó por salir de la cama que compartía con Inglaterra, ganándose un maullido irritado del otro gato, y trotó hacia Alfred, bostezando.

-¿Dónde está Arthur? –preguntó Alfred, agachándose para rascar a América detrás de las orejas. El conejo volador verde no estaba por ninguna parte.

Cerró la puerta detrás de él y fue a buscar el dormitorio de Arthur. La primera habitación que abrió guiaba a un cuarto de baño que contenía una bañera de cerámica que estaba llena de agua y, sobre todas las cosas, pétalos de rosa. El baño entero olía a rosas, pero no había otro signo de disturbio en el lugar más que un balde ubicado cerca de la bañera, y cuando Alfred metió la mano en el agua, ésta estaba fría. Claramente no había sido usada.

Cerró esa puerta y fue al dormitorio de Arthur. Pero justo como el baño, la habitación estaba vacía con la cama sin desarmar. La armadura desechada del mayor en la antecámara ya no estaba, pero claramente había sido un sirviente quien había entrado a llenar el baño para Arthur, encendido las lámparas y llevado su armadura. Arthur en sí no había estado ahí en un tiempo.

Alfred frunció el ceño y dejó su habitación, preguntándose qué hora era y a dónde se había ido Arthur. ¿Aún seguía en su reunión con Yao? Alfred siguió el sendero de antorchas por los pasillos, encaminándose en la dirección general en que recordaba que estaba la cocina. Tenía que ser bastante tarde, porque Alfred no vio a nadie en absoluto.

En lugar de ir a la cocina, Alfred se encontró a sí mismo pasando por la biblioteca. Al principio, él iba a pasarla de largo, pero entonces escuchó voces proviniendo de adentro. Todavía había personas allí y tal vez podrían decirle como volver a las cocinas.

Alfred abrió la puerta de la biblioteca, que también estaba mucho más oscura que antes. Había un lámpara en el desordenado escritorio que Yao había estado usando, pero las voces provenían desde más lejos en la biblioteca.

Siguió el sonido pasando varias estanterías con libros antes de que las voces fueran lo suficientemente claras para él para reconocerlas…una de ellas era la de Yao, y la otra era Arthur. Así que Arthur realmente había estado allí todo el tiempo.

-Sobre Alfred – escuchó a Yao decir, y esto efectivamente detuvo a Alfred en su camino.

-Él no es apropiado para ser rey –dijo Arthur- Él no está hecho para ser uno…es solo un chico.

Arthur había sido tan insistente con que Alfred estaba ahora casado con él, que él iba a ser el Rey de Picas, y todo eso, que esto no sonaba bien. Hasta ahora, Alfred había estado haciendo más o menos lo que Arthur le decía, así que la súbita declaración lo había tomado por sorpresa.

-Estamos de acuerdo por una vez –dijo Yao- Esperaba que te casaras con alguna familia antigua hasta el encantamiento, y eso no debería haberse vuelto un problema hasta miles de años después. Escuché que Alfred accedió a ayudar a Francis.

Cuando Alfred, lentamente espió a través de los estantes, vio a Yao y Arthur revisando un gran volumen que ambos sostenían y aparentemente, consultaban. Una lámpara se hallaba en el estante que estaba sobre ellos, dejando sus rostros en la sombra. Alfred volvió a esconderse detrás de la estantería, curioso de saber qué estaban diciendo sobre él.

-Apenas me las arreglé para detenerlo, y solo porque presenté a Alfred como mi prometido –dijo Arthur- Si Francis supiera que en realidad él ya es el Rey de Picas…

-Ese idiota –dijo Yao- No podemos tener a un rey sin experiencia en este país. No ahora.

-Es un niño –dijo Arthur- Tal vez, si hubiera tiempo para entrenarlo…

-Ya no tenemos tiempo. Tréboles está en caos y Diamantes nos está presionando para una alianza. Alfred jamás podría guiarnos en una batalla cuando se presente. –dijo Yao. Su voz era baja, silenciada, pero clara. Obviamente, ninguno de ellos esperaba que alguien estuviera escuchando su conversación.- No tiene idea de cómo pelear, y no tiene idea de la política aquí.

-Bueno, vamos a tener que buscar una forma de ganar tiempo –dijo Arthur- Lo que está hecho está hecho, gracias al encantamiento –añadió- Quizá si tuviéramos un suplente…un rey falso que juegue el papel por ahora…

-No funcionaría –negó Yao- Francis ya le ha visto.

Arthur bufó.- Francis creerá cualquier cosa que le diga ahora. Él es quien está rogando por ayuda.

Yao negó con la cabeza.- No importa. Necesitamos un rey real. Pero tenía un plan, solo en caso de que algo saliera mal…podría haber una evasiva para desheredar a Alfred.

-Nunca dijiste nada sobre eso –dijo la Reina.

-Ni siquiera yo estoy seguro. Es solo algo que he estudiado. Esperaba que no llegáramos a esto –dijo la Sota- Si el nuevo rey fuera de nuestro mundo, entonces el lazo sería irrompible, pero él es del otro mundo.

Alfred escuchó con más atención, su orgullo algo herido de que tanto Arthur como Yao pensaran que era completamente incapaz de ser un buen rey. Era cierto que Alfred no tenía experiencia en lo de ser de la realeza y lo único que sabía de reyes era lo que había aprendido en libros de texto. Aún así, dolía un poco que Arthur y Yao tuvieran tan baja opinión de él.

-¿Qué? Eso no significa nada.- dijo el rubio- Una vez que es el rey, es el rey.

-No, esas son las reglas de _nuestro_ mundo. He estudiado tantos casos como he podido encontrar. – dijo el más bajo- Ya que Alfred es del otro mundo, nosotros podríamos tener permitido el cercenar el lazo entre ustedes dos y, por ende, la monarquía por relación.

-Eso nos mataría a ambos y dejaría a la nación completamente vulnerable –dijo Arthur- Lo sabes tan bien como yo, él y yo…tenemos una…una relación especial ahora.

-No si lo matas en el otro mundo –aclaró Yao- Las reglas de aquí no se aplican en ese lugar. La monarquía podría ser acabada si lo llevamos allí y lo hacemos.

Alfred tragó con dificultad y su corazón latió más rápido.

-No podemos matarlo –repitió Arthur- Es sólo un niño.

-Nos estamos jugando el destino de un reino –dijo el otro.

-¿No podemos solo…solo dejarlo en el otro mundo? –preguntó Arthur. Sonaba dudoso e infeliz sobre la idea.

-Sabes tan bien como yo que el viejo rey debe morir antes de que uno nuevo pueda acceder al trono, y Alfred no puede ser el Rey de Picas.

Alfred oyó a Arthur suspirar.- ¿Cómo sabes siquiera si esto funcionará?

-Investigaré más –dijo Yao- Claro que no haremos nada hasta que estemos seguros, pero te digo que hay buenas chances de que esto pueda funcionar. No te apegues demasiado a él…por tu bien, y por el del reino.

Hubo otra larga pausa.

-Entiendo –dijo finalmente Arthur.

Alfred comenzó a alejarse de la estantería por el camino del que había venido. Sentía un hormigueo en su piel, sus palmas sudaban, y se sentía más alerta y despierto de lo que se había estado en su vida antes. Por un completo golpe de suerte, acababa de oír los planes para su futuro asesinato.

Dejó la biblioteca tan silenciosamente como pudo, y no escuchando a nadie detrás de él, se apresuró por los corredores de nuevo a sus habitaciones, donde recordaba que estaban las bibliotecas con libros. Tenía que empezar a estudiar de inmediato. Esto ya no era un sueño o un juego. Si Alfred quería sobrevivir, necesitaba información, y necesitaba aprenderlo todo rápido. La única manera en la que seguiría con vida era si podía interpretar su parte como el Rey de Picas, de lo que nadie -ni siquiera Alfred- estaba enteramente seguro de poder hacer bien. Él no sabía nada de la política o la historia aquí, o toda la intrincación de la corte y etiqueta, y lo que debería o no debía hacer, pero tendría que estudiarlo todo. Tenía que hallar una manera de volver a casa sin ser rastreado por Arthur o Yao, o alguna otra persona que pudiera seguirlo a su regreso. Y hasta entonces, aprendería todo lo que pudiera sobre este mundo, y esta guerra, y actuaría como el Rey de Picas tan perfecta y convincentemente, que nadie sabría jamás de la agenda propia de Alfred.

No había nadie en este mundo en quien pudiera confiar. Alfred había sido arrastrado a este mundo por error y estaba atrapado como un pseudo-rey que nadie tomaba en serio. Arthur no estaba buscando por el bien de Alfred, sino el de su reino, y era lo mismo para todos los demás aquí. Alfred podría estar atascado en Picas por ahora, pero ganaría su libertad él mismo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno, por esta vez no hay aclaraciones(? Espero que les haya gustado, bye~!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Bueno, pude actualizar un poco más rápido esta vez, eso es algo bueno para ustedes y malo para mí porque significa que no tengo vida(? En fin, no importa, disfruten la traducción! Fueron 22 páginas del word, y aún ando con la vista cruzada. ^w^

Disclaimer: (Que no recuerdo si puse o no alguna vez) bueno, es obvio que Hetalia no me pertenece, ojalá fuera así pero no. Y la historia tamcpo es mía, es una traducción de simplytrop.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Alfred había pasado su primera noche en Picas buscando título tras título en sus bibliotecas. Yao y Arthur aún estaban en la biblioteca, así que Alfred no podía ir a allí a investigar; pero en este momento, su prioridad era averiguar cómo podría volver a casa, y mientras tanto, mantenerse con vida.

De camino de regreso a sus habitaciones, Alfred había ideado un plan que era vago como mucho, pero que era todo lo que podía pensar por el momento hasta tener más información.

Lo primero era ver cómo volver a casa sin dejar rastro.

Lo segundo era juntar información sobre los reinos y la guerra allí, así él podría cuando menos interpretar a un rey. Si podía hacerlo convincentemente, podría incluso persuadir a Arthur y Yao de dejarlo vivir, a pesar de que las chances de eso eran pequeñas considerando que ellos parecían pensar que el reino entero entraría en guerra en cuestión de días. Por lo menos, si podía convencer a los ciudadanos de que él era el rey, la Reina y la Sota podrían vacilar más al matarlo. La política había sido siempre la parte menos favorita de Alfred en su maestría de arqueología, pero también era inevitable considerando que el gobierno era una enorme parte de cualquier cultura. Ahora lucía como si él fuera a convertirse en bueno por sí mismo.

Y lo tercera era aprender a pelear. Él siempre había sido un chico activo y había participado de una variedad de deportes al crecer, pero nunca había aprendido ninguno tipo de deporte de combate antes. Si las primeras dos partes de su plan fallaban, al menos podría aprender a defenderse a sí mismo, así que si llegaba a eso, él podría mantener físicamente a Arthur a raya cuando menos.

Las primeras dos partes de su plan eran más fáciles de decir que de hacer. En cuanto se refería a la magia, Alfred no podía descifrar ninguno de los dos libros que había encontrado sobre el tema en su habitación. Parecía estar escritos en una combinación de Inglés Antiguo, Latín, Runas, y un idioma vagamente Asiático. Las pocas palabras que pudo descifrar estaban tan desparramadas y esparcidas que sólo le quedaba darse por vencido por ahora, hasta que pudiera escabullirse en la biblioteca y encontrar un libro que tuviera sentido.

La segunda parte de su plan era difícil debido a la neta cantidad de materiales que debía estudiar. Alfred ni siquiera estaba seguro de por dónde empezar, pero para esto, él pensó que probablemente podría conseguir que Arthur o Yao le enseñaran. Después de todo, ellos querían que desempeñara bien su papel.

La tercera parte de su plan, sin embargo, fue inesperadamente fácil.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Scheit*, tienes un buen brazo –dijo Tim.

Todos los problemas de Alfred parecieron prontamente muy lejanos mientras él observaba las dos mitades de la desafilada espada de práctica que le habían dado. Aún sostenía la empuñadura en su mano derecha, pero la mitad de la hoja yacía reluciente en el sucio suelo del patio.

Lo primero que había hecho en la mañana luego de una noche sin sueño fue buscar al Maestro de Armas y entrenarse un poco. Tim había ido hacia el patio con un par de sus soldados para una práctica temprana, y a pesar de que todos los soldados parecían estar sorprendidos ante el entusiasmo de Alfred, Tim había accedido. Así que le habían dado una espada desafilada de práctica y entonces Tim había cargado contra él en lo que Alfred asumía que era una especie de inmediata lección de prueba.

Instintivamente, él alzó su espada para bloquear a Tim. Lo siguiente que supo fue que su espada se había partido por la mitad y que la espada del maestro de armas estaba oscilando donde había sido clavada seis pulgadas en la pared de piedra del castillo.

Ningún caballero se reía de Alfred ahora.

-¿Tienes alguna especie de magia? –preguntó Tim- ¿De dónde dijiste que venías?

-Uh…Inglaterra –dijo Alfred, flexionando los dedos y observando la empuñadura rota que sostenía.

Tim se encogió de hombros.- Nunca escuché de ella –dijo- ¿Es una de esos pequeños pueblos?

-Algo así –respondió, moviéndose nervioso mientras Tim lo rodeaba, examinándolo de nuevo. Alfred estaba tan shockeado como él. Estaba orgulloso de decir que era bastante atlético…solía estar en ambos, en los equipos de fútbol y básquet cuando estaba en la secundaria. Incluso en la universidad, cuando tenía menos tiempo para los deportes, él entrenaba casi todos los días; así que era seguro decir que estaba bastante confiado respecto a su fuerza. Pero esto era simplemente innatural…era algo muy _bueno_ e innatural. Entre todas las cosas que habían salido mal desde que había llegado a este mundo, la fuerza sobrehumana era algo a lo que Alfred y probablemente cualquier otro hombre podría acostumbrarse. Ni decir sobre un genial revestimiento de plata.

Tim silbó.- ¿Con qué los alimentan ahí? ¿Realmente no sabes nada sobre pelear?

Alfred negó con la cabeza y Tim lo miró como si su cumpleaños hubiera llegado por adelantado.

-Vas a ser un luchador fenomenal –dijo.

Y entonces Tim abandonó más o menos a sus otros caballeros, diciéndoles que entrenaran por su cuenta, así él podía seguir probando a Alfred. Él estaba completamente bien con esto porque quería saber qué tan fuerte era también. Primero, Tim hizo que levantara un montón de cosas al azar, sólo para ver qué podía hacer. Alfred halló muy fácil el levantar una vaca entera con sólo una mano, a pesar de que a la vaca no le agradó eso. Era como si difícilmente pudiera distinguir el peso. Entonces descubrieron que si Alfred quería, podía doblar espadas y estrujar armaduras con sus manos desnudas. Cuando le dijeron que arrojara una lanza, no sólo hizo pedazos el blanco, sino que también se clavó en la pared del castillo.

-La Reina no va a estar contenta al respecto –comentó Tim a la vez que observaban a tres soldados trabajar juntos para sacar la lanza de la piedra.

Para templar su recién encontrada sobrehumana fuerza, pensó, Alfred no tenía absolutamente ninguna habilidad en la lucha o algo por el estilo. Disparar un arco y una flecha era muy diferente de encestar aros o disparar un arma –aunque aparentemente las armas no existían en este mundo. Las espadas eran fáciles si Alfred podía evitar romperlas, pero pronto fue claro que necesitaba realmente aprender a controlar su fuerza.

Al final, Tim simplemente puso al menor a hacer ejercicios de resistencia hasta que se acostumbrara a su nueva fuerza.

Alfred estaba viendo cuántas lagartijas podía hacer con una mano sin cansarse -hasta el momento la cantidad era de 536, a pesar de que había comenzado a sudar- cuando Arthur caminó hacia él.

-Te he estado buscando –dijo Arthur, y Alfred finalizó los últimos, haciendo 550 antes de ponerse de pie. Wow, si seguía así podría romper los récords de la Marina estadounidense sin problemas.

-Acabo de hacer quinientas cincuenta lagartijas –dijo Alfred, limpiándose el polvo de las manos. A pesar de su nueva fuerza, pensó, no parecía que hubiera sido mágicamente desgarrado. Habría sido _fucking awesome_ si súbitamente le crecieran diez bíceps de un galón cada uno, pero Alfred estaba bien sólo con tener fuerza mágica.

-¿Que acabas de hacer qué? –preguntó Arthur.

-Soy como Superman , viejo, esto es genial –dijo Alfred, aún sintiéndose muy excitado sobre su súper fuerza como para importarle demasiado su posible asesinato. Arthur no podía hacer un movimiento hasta que volvieran a Inglaterra, de todos modos; y Alfred definitivamente no temería ningún ataque en ese momento. No cuando él probablemente podía vencer al menos la mitad, y quizá más del pequeño régimen de soldados de Arthur en el castillo.

-¿Tienen todos ustedes aquí superpoderes o algo así? Bueno, pueden hacer magia y esas cosas, ¿verdad? –preguntó el menor.

Arthur frunció el ceño. - ¿De qué estás hablando? La magia es una habilidad que puedes aprender –dijo. Lucía más limpio…probablemente se habría bañado por fin.

-No, no lo es. Tengo fuerza mágica. Mira –dijo Alfred, sin poder resistirse a lucirse un poco, mientras agarraba una vara de metal que yacía cerca y casi la doblaba en dos.

Fue bastante satisfactorio ver cómo se ponían de grandes los ojos del mayor. Especialmente cuando Alfred volvió a doblar la vara a su forma original otra vez. Era como en las películas, excepto que incluso mejor, porque era la vida real y era Alfred quien tenía el superpoder.

-Eso no es natural –soltó Arthur, y parecía tan impresionado por eso que Alfred tragó con orgullo. En el corto tiempo que conocía a Arthur, el menor ya podía decir que él no era alguien fácil de impresionar. – Hazlo de nuevo.

¿Quién era Alfred para decir que no si Arthur quería un show? Así que Alfred lo hizo de nuevo y dobló la vara en forma de un pretzel antes de deshacerlo.

-Eso es…eso es _inhumano_ –dijo Arthur.

-No podía hacer eso cuando todavía estaba en Inglaterra –dijo él- Y _no_ vas a ir por ahí secuestrando a más gente. Eso es ilegal.

-Supongo…-dijo Arthur, a pesar de que parecía enteramente pensativo cuando miró a Alfred.- Esto podría realmente funcionar para nosotros –dijo, estirándose para tocar los bíceps de Alfred.

Que nunca se diga que Alfred era inmune a los halagos, porque flexionó sus brazos y se sintió muy complacido cuando Arthur lo observó impresionado. – Lancé una lanza y rompió la diana –Alfred no pudo resistirse a decirle al mayor, sintiéndose como si hubiera hecho algo bien por una vez. –Probablemente podría cargar un auto si tuviera que.

-¿Un auto? –preguntó Arthur.

-Uh, como uno de sus carruajes o carros…lo que sea que tengan aquí –respondió el menor.

-Aún así, el chico no puede pelear –interrumpió Tim- Al menos no de inmediato.

Arthur dejó de verse tan impresionado.- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? –preguntó.

-no sé cómo –respondió Alfred, un poco resentido ya que le gustaba gozar de la admiración.- Sólo jugaba deportes en casa.

-Necesitará entrenamiento –dijo Tim- Pero con material en crudo como este, creo que tienes un buen comienzo –le dijo a Alfred, quien estaba sonriéndole radiante.- Entrenarás todos los días de ahora en adelante.

-_Fuck yeah_, esto va a ser genial –dijo el menor inmediatamente.

-Tendrá que esperar por ahora, necesito hablarte –dijo Arthur, aparentemente recordando por qué había salido en primer lugar.

Alfred se hallaba reticente a dejar el patio y su entrenamiento, pero siguió a Arthur a la biblioteca, donde Yao ya los estaba esperando.

-Así que, ¿para qué me quieres? –preguntó Alfred.

-Necesitamos discutir la boda y la coronación –respondió Arthur, cerrando la puerta de la biblioteca tras él.

-Ven, toma asiento –dijo Yao, gesticulando hacia el escritorio donde estaba sentado. Movió unas pilas de libros y pergaminos del camino para que Alfred pudiera ver su cara.

Alfred se sentó rígido y cauteloso mientras la euforia inducida por la adrenalina moría lentamente. Sabía lo que Arthur y Yao tenían planeado para él, así que ¿por qué seguían queriendo la coronación?

-¿No están en guerra y todo eso? ¿Quieren tener la ceremonia ahora? –preguntó en su lugar. Era una de las cosas más difíciles el mantener su voz neutral y sin afectar, pero de algún modo, Alfred parecía manejarlo bien, porque Arthur se sentó a su lado sin pestañear.

-Esa es la razón por la que necesitamos hacerlo tan pronto como sea posible –dijo Yao en un suspiro- Ninguno de los reinos ha tenido un caso de realeza por matrimonio en siglos.

-¿Siglos? –repitió Alfred.

-Es una maldita molestia el elegir la realeza por matrimonio, así que usualmente somos muy cuidadosos de no hacerlo –dijo Arthur- Así no tendría que estar casándome con un idiota.

-Hey, yo no sabía que esto iba a pasar –dijo Alfred- No quiero casarme contigo más de lo que tú quieres casarte conmigo. Probablemente menos, la verdad –en ese sentido, Alfred estaba completamente seguro. Después de todo, Alfred no iba a matar a Arthur. Si tu supuesto futuro esposo –sin importar si el matrimonio fuera político- fuera a asesinarte, tampoco estarías muy dispuesto a casarte tampoco.

El mayor se puso rojo y comenzó a proferir.- ¡No es como si yo quisiera casarme contigo, _bloody tosser_! ¡Yo…yo…esto es mucho peor para mí que para ti! –dijo en lo que fue una vaga respuesta como mucho, y encima de eso, una mentira. Era definitivamente mucho peor para Alfred. Por el otro lado, Arthur estaba sospechosamente a la defensiva sobre el tema a juzgar por cuan roja su cara se había vuelto y cuan enojado estaba.

-Apuesto a que _nadie_ quiere casarse con una reina como tú –dijo Alfred.

Debió de haber puesto el dedo en la llaga, porque pudo realmente ver a Arthur notablemente tenso y ponerse incluso más colorado.

-Quiero decir, tienes la peor personalidad que haya habido nunca…ya sabes, ser un idiota todo el tiempo no hace que le agrades a la gente –dijo el menor- Y eres algo así como feo, ¿o no? ¿Tienen pinzas para depilar aquí? Porque parece que realmente las necesitas –Eso no era exactamente verdad. A decir verdad, Arthur era atractivo, algo poco convencional, pero Alfred podía probablemente hacer una lista de una docena de chicas que él sabía que saldrían con un tipo con la apariencia de Arthur en un parpadeo. Ciertamente, parecía haber enojado a Arthur.- Probablemente eres una basura en la cama –continuó Alfred.- Además, tu cocina apesta.

Arthur chasqueó al lanzarse hacia adelante y tomar a Alfred por el cuello.- ¡Cómo te atreves a decir algo de aquello! ¿Quién te crees que eres?

-Tu rey –dijo Alfred. Tomo las muñecas de Arthur en sus manos y lentamente las empujó lejos de él. Era muy fácil con su recién encontrada fuerza, y más difícil, de hecho, el no lastimar a Arthur en el proceso.

El mayor pareció darse cuenta de esto también, porque retrocedió con los ojos bien abiertos y parecía estar debatiéndose a ver si debería intentar y atacar a Alfred de nuevo de cualquier manera.

-Si ustedes, niños, han terminado de pelearse –espetó Yao- Siéntense, ambos.

Los dos se sentaron y Alfred se sintió vagamente avergonzado, a pesar de que no tenía realmente la culpa. Después de todo, estaba seguro de que cualquiera que conociera a Arthur diría lo mismo.

-Alfred tiene una retardada cantidad de fuerza –dijo Arthur, observándole fijamente.

-Sólo lo dices porque estás celoso –respondió el otro.

-Aún así, dice que nadie de su mundo la tiene –continuó el mayor, ignorándolo.

-Probablemente puedo golpear a través de un pared –dijo Alfred, sintiéndose más animado de nuevo. _Cualquier _hombre estaría celoso de él ahora.

Yao parecía pensativo.- No lo pruebes en nuestro castillo, por favor. Pero algo de entrenamiento sería una buena idea…-añadió.

-Tim ha estado probándome. También va a entrenarme –dijo el menor.

Yao asintió.- Okay. Eso puede ser útil cuando tengamos la guerra… ¿tal vez es un efecto secundario que obtuviste cuando viniste a este mundo? –Parecía comenzar a perderse de nuevo mientras su habla pasaba a musitar.- Qué más podrá ser transferido entre mundos…

-De todas formas –dijo impacientemente Arthur- No importa si no quieres casarte conmigo, vamos a establecer la boda tan pronto como sea posible bajo las circunstancias.

-Ya que tú y Arthur están ahora comprometidos, tendremos que tomar lo mejor de ello –dijo Yao, volviendo a los negocios- Al menos, podremos posponer la guerra para nosotros hasta que las ceremonias hayan terminado…extraoficialmente al menos. Tradicionalmente, toda la realeza de todos los países es invitada. No se ha oído de nadie que no asista a una boda real y una coronación, así que Corazones no nos declarará la guerra hasta que el casamiento termine.

-¿Qué quieres decir por "extraoficialmente"? –preguntó Alfred.

-Podríamos ser atacados de todas formas…no sólo por Corazones, o por la milicia de Corazones –dijo Arthur- Los ataques bandidos siempre pueden ocurrir. También puede ser que paguen a mercenarios para efectuar un ataque de antemano. Deberías vigilar –Arthur dio una mirada a Alfred- Podrían enviar a asesinos a por ti.

-Arthur –dijo Yao, frunciéndole el ceño.

Arthur lo ignoró y continuó hablando. –Eres el nuevo rey ahora, y Corazones no querrá que te tengamos cuando nos ataquen. Van a tratar de debilitarnos antes de eso, y tú eres el blanco obvio –Arthur comenzó a juguetear con una pieza de papel que había en el escritorio entre sus dedos- Tienes tu fuerza ahora, pero tendrás que ser entrenado tan pronto como sea posible. Ellos tienen…tienen otras cosas que podrían herirte. Sólo…ten cuidado –terminó en un murmullo.

Por un momento, Alfred pensó que Arthur de veras estaba preocupado por él. Era sorprendente porque sabía que Arthur y Yao planeaban matarlo también, pero entonces, si lo que había oído la noche anterior era correcto, tenían que hacerlo cuando estuvieran de vuelta en Inglaterra, o algo malo sucedería. Podría no ser todo porque Arthur estuviera preocupado por él.

-Como estaba diciendo –dijo Yao- Lo más pronto que podemos tener la coronación y la boda es en cuatro semanas. Eso es mucho tiempo y probablemente ataquen antes de eso, pero es lo mejor que podemos hacer por ahora. Comenzaremos con los preparativos de inmediato.

Alfred se encogió. -¿Preparativos? –un par de sus amigos se había casado para estas alturas y él _sabía_ el tipo de cosas que pasaban cuando la gente comenzaba a planear bodas. Esta era con una coronación, así que probablemente era peor.

-No mires así, nadie espera que _tú_ hagas nada –dijo Arthur, rodando los ojos.

-Sí, Alfred, tú estarás estudiando y practicando todo lo que puedas en este tiempo –añadió Yao- Arthur estará a cargo de enseñarte.

-Necesitarás saber todo sobre este país para ser rey –dijo Arthur- No espero que lo aprendas todo de una, claro –dijo- Con una mente como la tuya, estaría sorprendido si pudieras aprenderlo en un año, mucho menos cuatro semanas, pero no tengo más opción.

-Hey, soy inteligente –dijo Alfred, algo ofendido, pero más que nada dispuesto. Esto encajaba perfectamente con sus propios planes si Arthur tenía que enseñarle todas las cosas que tendría que saber sobre ser rey. Y esto daba a Alfred al menos cuatro semanas de semi-seguridad al menos tanto como a Arthur le concernía.

-Eso lo veremos –dijo Arthur mientras se ponía de pie, haciendo gestos a Alfred para que lo siguiera.

-Yo arreglaré la boda y la coronación –dijo Yao- Solo asegúrate de aprender al menos lo suficiente como para pasar la ceremonia –le dijo a Alfred.

El menor asintió. Aprendería mucho más de lo requerido para la ceremonia, y luego se marcharía sin mirar atrás.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Alfred había esperado que volvieran a las habitaciones, o suyas o las de Arthur, para empezar con su educación; ya que la biblioteca parecía ser el territorio de Yao, pero en su lugar, Arthur lo guió hacia una de las torres más cortas del castillo. Él aún no había tenido la oportunidad de explorar el castillo entero…probablemente le tomaría un día entero el subir y bajar la escaleras si quería. Esta torre estaba más cerca de las recámaras reales y su interior era como una versión compacta y en miniatura de una biblioteca. A pesar de que la torre era sólo una habitación circular, estaba increíblemente amueblada con una gruesa alfombra y los libros llenaban cada milímetro de las paredes allí. Había un elaborado escritorio y varias sillas que hacían juego, y en fondo de la habitación, había un estante bizarro que sostenía una caja rectangular.

-Este es el estudio del viejo rey –explicó Arthur- Es algo miserable en los inviernos, pero por ahora, bastará.

-Genial, ¿por dónde empezamos? –preguntó Alfred, curioseando alrededor. El cuarto daba el confortable sentimiento de las viejas oficinas.

Arthur, a pesar de ser la reina y no el rey, parecía saber exactamente dónde se encontraban cada uno de los libros que necesitaba. Pasó entre los estantes, sacándolos, uno después del otro, y fue apilándolos en el escritorio hasta que casi lució como el escritorio de Yao en la biblioteca.

-¿Quieres que me lea todos estos? –preguntó Alfred, mirando a la pila de libros. Necesitaba información, pero era imposible manejarlo todo incluso con su vida bajo amenaza.

-No, hay más, pero esto es un comienzo –respondió Arthur- ¿Cuánto sabes de nuestro mundo? –preguntó.

-¿Por todo lo que ustedes me han estado diciendo? No mucho –respondió Alfred, dejándose caer en una silla y tomando un libro al azar.

Arthur rodó los ojos.- No te quejes, es poco elegante –dijo, y fue hacia el estante de forma rara, acercándolo al escritorio.- Aquí está –dijo.

El menor se quedó mirando a la caja rectangular. -¿Qué se supone que sea esto?

-Nuestro mundo –dijo Arthur, y giró el rectángulo. Fue entonces cuando Alfred se dio cuenta de que en realidad era un globo terráqueo…excepto que era un rectángulo.

-¿Su mundo es un rectángulo? –exclamó- Eso es imposible. El mundo es redondo.

Arthur alzó una ceja. –Todo el mundo sabe que el mundo es plano, idiota.

-Eso es lo que pensaban hace _cientos_ de años…¿En qué era se supone que están ustedes? –preguntó Alfred, y entonces recordó la bizarra combinación de nacionalidades y extraños anacronismos que tenía este mundo y lo pensó mejor.- No importa, no respondas eso.

-Como sea, hace bastante fácil para nosotros el definir fronteras –dijo el mayor. Detuvo el rectángulo girador que estaba siendo balanceado en el estante justo igual que como lo estaría un globo.- Cada uno de estos lados es el territorio de un reino.

Alfred observó más de cerca al bizarro globo. La verdad, aparte de tener la forma incorrecta y tener masas de tierra que no se parecían en nada a la Tierra, parecía un mapa bastante legítimo. En cada uno de los lados había una etiqueta… Picas, Diamantes, Corazones y Tréboles. Tanto la tierra como el océano estaban tallados sobre el "globo". Parecía que en este mundo, el territorio, tanto tierra como mar, estaba determinado por en qué lado del rectángulo estuvieran la tierra y el agua. Ya que cada lado del rectángulo tenía la misma cantidad de metros cuadrados, el mundo estaba muy justamente dividido entre cada uno de los cuatro reinos, a pesar de que algunos reinos, como Picas, tenían pocas tierra pero muchísimo océano perteneciente. Otros reinos, como Corazones, sólo poseían tierra.

-¿Qué hay en…uh…la punta y el fondo de su mundo entonces? –preguntó Alfred. Después de todo, un prisma rectangular tenía seis lados, pero solo cuatro de ellos tenía el nombre de los reinos. La punta de arriba y el fondo del "globo" rectangular estaban en blanco.

-Nadie sabe –dijo Arthur.- Pero puede ser donde permanecen los Comodines –respondió.

En la punta y el fondo del globo rectangular estaba claramente etiquetado "Aquí hay dragones".

-Okay… ¿pero qué pasa si uno quiere navegar hacia Diamantes? –preguntó el menor, señalando a la línea divisoria entre los océanos de Diamantes y los de Picas. -¿Te caes del borde o algo así? –preguntó.

-No seas tonto, claro que no –dijo Arthur.

-Solo sigues adelante en los océanos de Diamantes – dijo Alfred.

Arthur asintió.

-¿Pero aún así sigues creyendo que tu mundo es un rectángulo? –preguntó Alfred.

-Todos saben que el mundo es plano –repitió Arthur, rodando los ojos, y luego continuó con su lección.- Pero ahora ves por qué seremos los últimos en ser atacados por Corazones –comentó.

Alfred asintió. Corazones y Picas estaban situados en lados opuestos del rectángulo.

-No se las han ingeniado aún para tomar Diamantes o Tréboles, pero no faltará demasiado. Entonces usarán uno o ambos reinos para atacarnos –dijo el mayor.

-Es por eso que debes ayudar a Francis –razonó Alfred.

Arthur asintió. –Así es –dijo- Si no lo hacemos, Corazones nos atacará tan pronto como caigan Diamantes o Tréboles –una pequeña sonrisa sarcástica apareció en su rostro- Aún así, no tenemos que hacérselo _fácil_ a Francis.

Arthur tenía realmente un profundo desagrado por Francis. -¿Por qué lo odias tanto? –preguntó Alfred.

-Porque es el más grande cabeza de chorlito en el entero y puto universo –respondió el mayor inmediatamente.

Alfred alzó una ceja.

-Bueno, es que lo es –dijo Arthur con terquedad- Si hubieras estado ahí cuando crecíamos lo entenderías.

Alfred casi deja escapar una carcajada.- ¿Tienes resentimiento hacia él porque hizo qué? ¿Era un abusador cuando era niño? –preguntó.

Arthur comenzó a ponerse rojo. –No era solo _bullying_ –espetó- ¡Hizo mi vida miserable! Todo el resto de la realeza…nuestro reino es el más cercano a Diamantes, así que siempre venía aquí, pero solo traía a todos sus amigos para molestarme, estúpido infeliz…

-¿Por qué no hacías que tus amigos hicieran lo mismo? –preguntó Alfred. Probablemente no era el mejor consejo que darle a un chico, pero no era como si Arthur, siendo mayor que Alfred por lo menos por un par de años, fuera un niño.

-…La verdad no tenía demasiados… –musitó Arthur.

Lo que Alfred tradujo correctamente a que no tenía ninguno.

Arthur sacudió la cabeza. –Eso no importa, necesitas empezar a estudiar –dijo, y abrió el primer libro. Era casi del tamaño de un diccionario de Oxford extendido y peor, con un texto cubierto en no una fuente tipográfica, sino que en una larga y delgada caligrafía hecha a mano.- La Historia de Picas –dijo Arthur- Comenzaremos con los primeros registros de la realeza.

Alfred inhaló profundamente. Esto iba a tomar un rato.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Si bien Alfred estaba determinado a estudiar, parecía ser que Arthur estaba igual de determinado para que él aprendiera tanto como pudiera en la menor cantidad de tiempo posible. Arthur era el peor tiránico tutor con el que jamás se hubiera encontrado el menor, y peor aún, parecía saber absolutamente todo lo que _había_ por saber y ni siquiera intentaba fingir que no se enorgullecía de ello.

Arthur también parecía determinado a que Alfred aprendiera cualquier mínimo detalle, desde cuál era el hobby favorito de la 8vo Sota de Picas (mahjong, de entre todas las cosas), hasta cuál era exactamente la política que tenía la 15ta Reina sobre los huérfanos.

Por el tiempo que Arthur llamó "un día", la cabeza de Alfred estaba girando, tenía dolor en el cuello y quería más que nada en el mundo levantarse y hacer algo de actividad física luego de un día entero sentado en un escritorio y memorizando todo lo que el otro le decía. Incluso sus comidas había sido llevadas al estudio y Arthur le había hecho recitar el nombre de cada una de las ciudades, pueblos y villas en toda Picas entre cada bocado.

-Supongo que esto está bien por hoy –dijo Arthur, cerrando el libro justo antes de llegar al más reciente Rey de Picas: el predecesor de Alfred.

El menor dejó salir un suspiro de alivio y se echó para atrás, cerrando sus ojos y masajeándose el puente de la nariz.

-Te tendré un horario listo para mañana – dijo Arthur, y Alfred lo oyó moverse alrededor de la habitación, probablemente devolviendo todos los libros.

-¿Un horario? –preguntó.

-Para tu entrenamiento –respondió Arthur- Aún tienes que entrenarte físicamente…haré que Tim te ayude con eso, aunque también estará ocupado con el resto de los caballeros –dijo- Y luego están todo el resto de las cosas sobre Picas que te quedan por aprender…

-¿Esto no es suficiente? –preguntó incrédulo Alfred.

-Claro que no. Lo de hoy fue tan solo un vistazo de nuestra historia –respondió el mayor- Tendrás que memorizarte el mapa de Picas, claro, y todos nuestros recursos, finanzas, población…

Alfred gimió. Todo había sonado mucho más fácil en su cabeza cuando había decidido aprenderlo todo la noche anterior. Saber todo lo que había sobre un país era mucho más difícil de lo que sonaba.

-Y claro que tendremos que ver también los procedimientos militares y las estrategias –continuó el otro- Cuando vayamos a la batalla, nadie esperará que pelees demasiado, claro está, siendo nuevo…pero será una ayuda moral si estás dando aunque sea una orden o dos en el campo de batalla.

Alfred levantó un poco la cabeza al oír eso. Al menos eso sonaba más interesante.

-Y también tendremos que ver algo sobre los otros reinos y su historia –dijo el mayor- Y después de eso también la etiqueta y…

-¿Etiqueta? –interrumpió Alfred.

Arthur le dio una mirada seria. – Eres un rey ahora. No puedes ir por ahí actuando como el…el inculto niño que eres –dijo- Una vez que las noticias comiencen a dispersarse, nuestra gente esperará que actúes como un rey. Cuando el resto de la realeza y nobles vengan a la ceremonia, no puedes arruinarlo. No podemos mostrar ningún signo de debilidad.

-Okay, okay –dijo el menor, alzando las manos en rendición.

Arthur suspiró y, para sorpresa de Alfred, dio unos pasos más hacia él y dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza al menor como cuando era un niño.- Lo hiciste…lo hiciste mejor de lo que esperaba –dijo luego de un momento- Tienes una buena memoria. Esto es mucho que asimilar.

Ya que todo lo que Arthur había hecho todo el día había sido hacer practicar a Alfred sin descanso, este estaba bastante choqueado por el inesperado cumplido-o-algo-así, y extrañamente, se sintió feliz por la aprobación del mayor…probablemente porque Arthur era como un temible sargento de prácticas o profesor.

-Uh…gracias…creo – dijo Alfred.

Arthur tosió y apartó la mirada. – Como sea, descansa un poco esta noche. Mañana tendrás un largo día.

-Okay –dijo Alfred, y cuando Arthur pareció estar esperándolo, le incentivó a seguir. – Tú adelántate. Solo voy a revisar una vez más.

Arthur asintió y se fue. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró tras él, el menor dejó escapar un suspiro y se recostó en su silla. Moría por hacer algo de ejercicio físico, pero parecía que de mañana en adelante iba a estar aún más ocupado. Ya que Arthur se había ido, él podía empezar con la búsqueda que había estado esperando para hacer.

La torre estaba iluminada por lámparas que ellos habían encendido, y ahora Alfred se paró, estirándose, y comenzó a buscar fila tras fila de libros. Había más aquí que en sus recámaras, y seguramente, encontraría varios libros de magia en inglés que podría comenzar a leer. Desafortunadamente, una vez que se puso en ello, empezó a darse cuenta de que había mucha más magia que tan solo decir "hocus-pocus". Cada uno de los libros comenzaba hablando sobre poder y se explayaba sobre magia natural y otras filosofías que sonaban muy de yoga. Incluso en los que se mencionaba un par de hechizos sencillos, los conjuros tendían a ser cosas como pociones ya preparadas como una cura mágica para verrugas y cosas inútiles parecidas.

En ningún lado encontró Alfred algo sobre el viaje entre mundos, y luego de dos horas de infructífera búsqueda, decidió que su cerebro ya no daba más y se volvió a sus dormitorios.

Se durmió tan pronto como cayó en la cama.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Alfred se sintió como si recién se hubiera ido a dormir cuando lo sacudieron para despertarse de nuevo.

-Alfred, levántate.

El menor solo gimió y trató de hundirse más en su almohada.

-Alfred.

La sacudida fue insistente, hasta que finalmente Alfred se dio la vuelta y ojeó a Arthur. - ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó, grogui, mientras se frotaba los ojos con las manos.

-Cinco y media – respondió Arthur.

-¿Qué? ¿Tenemos que empezar a entrenar a las cinco y media? Eso es cruel, y un castigo inusual… -dijo Alfred, a pesar de que sabía que tenía que entrenar tanto como le fuera posible…solo que su cuerpo no accedía en ese momento.

-No, no es el entrenamiento –respondió el mayor- Ha habido reportes de un posible espía.

Alfred se despertó un poco más al oír eso. -¿Un espía?

-De Corazones –afirmó el otro- Uno de mis centinelas reportó haber visto a un extraño en el bosque, justo en las afueras de la ciudad. Si ya están planeando algo, necesito investigarlo –dijo.

El menor se sentó un poco más erguido y bostezó mientras trataba de alcanzar sus anteojos. - ¿Entonces por qué me lo dices?

Arthur los tomó de la mesita y se los entregó, rozando los dedos del menor al hacerlo. –Necesito investigar y pensé…ya que tú eres…fuerte…-terminó en un murmullo.

El otro estaba completamente despierto ahora.- ¿Quieres que te proteja? –preguntó, y no pudo evitar sonreírle.

Arthur lo miró de mala manera. –Claro que no. Puedo pelear mucho mejor que tú –dijo – Solo necesito alguien que me cubra. Esto no debería ser algo complicado, así que será una buena experiencia para ti.

Alfred se encogió de hombros y sonrió un poco más. – Como tú digas.

Arthur rodó los ojos y se levantó de la cama de Alfred. –Vístete. Me encontraré contigo en la puerta –dijo, y se fue.

Cinco minutos después, Alfred trotaba hacia la puerta del castillo donde efectivamente, ya estaba Arthur. El mayor frunció el ceño tan pronto lo vio. -¿Qué estás vistiendo? –demandó.

Alfred observó a la remera plana y los pantalones sueltos que había estado usando desde que llegó a Picas. -¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Vas a tener frío –dijo el mayor – Son las cinco de la mañana.

Estaba algo frío fuera, pero Alfred pensó que iban a estar corriendo alrededor de todas formas, así que se calentaría. – Está bien. Vámonos –dijo.

Arthur suspiró. –No me culpes si coges un refriado –dijo. Él estaba vestido en una larga capa azul del color de la bandera de Picas y parecía estar bastante calentito a decir verdad, aunque Alfred se preguntaba cómo se suponía que no iba a destacar llevando una capa como esa. Aunque, el bosque que los rodeaba _era_ innaturalmente azul, así que quizá Arthur se camuflara allí.

A esta hora de la mañana, el cielo recién comenzaba a aclarar y la mayoría de los negocios estaban cerrados. Solo el ocasional farolero o panadero se encontraba fuera, y a nadie parecían importarle Alfred y Arthur mientras caminaban por las silenciosas calles.

Para el momento en que dejaron las puertas de la ciudad estaba más claro y más gente comenzaba a salir. Había un par de guardias parados en las puertas y luego de una breve conversación, uno de los guardias les dejó pasar por una puerta lateral a la principal.

Arthur no dijo demasiado, pero parecía saber exactamente a dónde ir. Alfred se preguntó brevemente si esta era una trampa para él…tal vez Arthur planeaba matarlo ahora que estaban solos y nadie lo sabría. Pero si eso era verdad, se dijo a sí mismo, Arthur se habría difícilmente quejado sobre lo que Alfred estaba vistiendo.

Más allá de las murallas de la ciudad había un montón de cabañas y campos, pero también había partes de la pared que limitaban con el bosque alrededor, y allí era a donde se dirigían ahora. Como la primera vez en que Alfred había estado en el bosque, parecía pacífico y tranquilo con su extraña flora y fauna azulada. Tan temprano en la mañana, era incluso más silencioso y solo se oía el ocasional canto mañanero de los pájaros.

-¿Sabes dónde está? –preguntó el menor mientras avanzaban.

-El espía fue avistado cerca de esta área, así que solo tendremos que observar –dijo Arthur – Si tenemos suerte, aún no se ha movido.

Eso significaba que iban a merodear más o menos por un rato, aunque cada tanto, Arthur se detendría y observaría ramita rota o algún arbusto machucado.

-¿Eres un sabueso o algo así? –pregunto el menor.

-Shh, mantén tu voz baja, estúpido –respondió el otro.

-No hay nadie alrededor –dijo Alfred.

Arthur exhaló. – Estamos yendo tras un posible espía en estos momentos. E incluso si el espía _no_ estuviera haciendo bien su trabajo, si asustas a algún animal o pájaro, podría delatar nuestra posición, así que mantente callado.

Alfred tuvo más cuidado en mantenerse en silencio luego de eso, aunque era difícil. Arthur parecía poder caminar muy rápido y silenciosamente, como uno de esos expertos cazadores en las películas. Alfred, por el otro lado, estaba comenzando a darse cuenta de qué tan inexperto era, porque parecía crujir y hacer ruido con cada paso.

Alfred aún estaba tratando de mantener el ruido a lo mínimo y alcanzar al otro, cuando Arthur se detuvo abruptamente, tomando el brazo de Alfred e impeliéndole a quedarse callado.

Alfred se congeló, mirando y escuchando por lo que fuera que Arthur hubiera oído.

Luego de un momento, ese algo apareció en la forma de un leve ronquido que Alfred podía oír bajo el pasajero silencio de las aves.

-¿El espía está _durmiendo_? –susurró.

Arthur lo miró con reproche y Alfred se calló, aunque dudaba que la persona roncando fuera a oír su susurro.

Ellos solo se pararon y escucharon por un momento, pero cuando los suaves ronquidos del espía continuaron, Arthur comenzó a adelantarse. Alfred le seguía de cerca, y luego de rodear un pequeño grupo de árboles, vieron a su espía.

-¿Él es una _chica_? –preguntó Alfred.

Arthur le dio un codazo en el estómago justo cuando la chica se estiraba. Entonces, en un instante, Arthur estaba mirando con reproche a Alfred, y al siguiente, Arthur estaba a dos yardas y tenía a la chica sobre su estómago, con su mano doblada tras su espalda, medio estrangulándola.

La chica gritó y Alfred inmediatamente saltó a la acción también, quitando a Arthur de sobre la pobre joven.

-¡Qué mierda te crees que estás haciendo, estúpido imbécil! –maldijo el mayor cuando Alfred lo levantó.

-La estás lastimando –dijo Alfred, con sus brazos alrededor del estómago de Arthur. Él era fuerte, pero el mayor peleaba como un gato montés y eso era todo lo que podía hacer para evitar ser codeado en la cara.

-¡Es una maldita espía, idiota! –gritó el otro, pateando y tratando de soltarse incluso cuando Alfred lo retenía.

Mientras tanto, la chica parecía demasiado sorprendida llorando y lucía demasiado confundida como para escapar.

-¡Es una niñita! –le gritó Alfred – Geez, ¿qué es esto? ¿Tortura? Eso es ilegal…

-En _tu_ mundo quizás –respondió Arthur, pero finalmente pareció calmarse cuando la espía no parecía tener intenciones de irse a ningún lado y tampoco él – Bájame –dijo.

Alfred lentamente puso a Arthur en el suelo. El mayor parecía tener un pequeño y problemático debate interno entre matar a golpes a Alfred o tomar a la espía. Afortunadamente, la espía, ya recobrada de su susto inicial, comenzó a alejarse de ellos, lo que impulsó a Arthur a sacar una espada que el menor ni siquiera le había notado cargar.

-Siéntate y alza las manos –ordenó.

La chica lentamente se sentó e hizo lo que se le decía. Ahora que la observaba mejor, Alfred vio realmente que ella era muy joven…probablemente no tenía más de dieciséis años, y tenía cabello oscuro, piel bronceada y un par de coletas.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó Arthur, avanzando hacia ella.

-Seychelles –respondió la chica en cuanto vio la espada avanzando con el otro.

-Eres una espía de Corazones - afirmó Arthur, tanteando uno de sus listones con la punta de su espada. Tenían la forma de unos corazones.

Luego de un momento, Seychelles dio un asentimiento rápido.

La mirada de Arthur se transformó en una de las más intimidantes que Alfred hubiera visto jamás en una persona. - ¿Por qué estás aquí? – demandó - ¿Quién más está contigo? Esos bastardos de Corazones.

-¡Estoy sola! –dijo Seychelles.

-Mientes. Corazones nunca enviaría a una niña sin experiencia como tú a espiar para ellos –dijo Arthur.

-¡Es la verdad! –dijo la chica, indignada – Vine por mí misma porque si pudiera conseguir información útil, la realeza de Corazones podría ayudarme…

Alfred se perdió a la mitad de camino de su lamentable historia que era algo así como que su familia solía ser de la nobleza rica de Corazones, pero de alguna manera sus tierras habían sido confiscadas y ahora, como la hija mayor, se esperaba que Seychelles cuidara del resto de su familia y los proveyera. De alguna forma, se le había metido en la cabeza que ya que era demasiado joven como para meterse en la milicia de Corazones, podría bien hacer algo de espionaje amateur por sí misma, llevar la información de regreso, y cambiarla por la devolución de la propiedad de su familia. Sonaba completamente increíble, pero ya que este mundo estaba tan loco, Alfred supuso que posiblemente podría ser verdad.

Arthur parecía estar tan inclinado a creerle como Alfred pensaba, y parecía haber decidido que la mejor manera de sonsacarle la verdad era el gritarle un montón.

-¡No hay forma de que eso sea verdad, mentirosa! –dijo Arthur.

-¡Y tú qué sabes, monstruo cejudo! –le gritó Seychelles como respuesta. Aparentemente, no sólo la chica no era una buena espía, sino que tampoco era una buena prisionera. Luego de recobrarse del shock inicial de ser asaltada mientras dormía, se había recuperado bastante bien.

-No hay nada malo con mis cejas –le gritó Arthur, y tiró de una de sus coletas - ¡Dime la verdad!

Seychelles aulló. - ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¡Esa es la verdad!

Alfred no estaba muy seguro de los métodos de interrogación de Arthur, pero justo en ese instante captó una fugaz visión de movimiento en una esquina.

Arthur había mencionada que podría haber más de un espía, según recordó Alfred. Frunció el ceño, mirando de reojo en dirección del movimiento, pero no pudo ver otra cosa más que árboles y leves rayos de sol.

Luego la visión volvió, pero más definida esta vez. Alfred se frotó los ojos. Volteó a ver a Arthur y a Seychelles, pero el mayor estaba bastante ocupado. Si este era otro espía, Alfred estaba bastante confiado de poder atraparlo con su súper fuerza de todos modos, así que se acercó allí, siguiendo el extraño parpadeo. A veces creía que podía ver la sombra de una persona, y otras veces, era como el destello proveniente de un arma de metal.

Alfred caminó por entre los árboles, los continuos gritos de Arthur escuchándose cada vez más distantes, y esta vez, tuvo la certeza de oír una risa infantil.

Las sombras parpadearon nuevamente y la risa se oyó más fuerte…más cerca esta vez. En las películas de horror y en los videojuegos, los bosques como en el que él se hallaba ahora con sombras atemorizantes que estaban acompañadas de risas infantiles siempre significaban fantasmas o hadas. Y ya que las hadas no existían…

Alfred tragó. Oh, Dios, él sabía que tendría que haber cuestionado un poco más al mayor sobre qué tipo de extrañas criaturas vivían en Picas. Tenían un castillo viejo, había caballeros y magia, claro que habría fantasmas. Y si bien Alfred estaba orgulloso de decir que no tenía muchos miedos…_tenía_ un miedo irracional a los fantasmas, porque no había mucho que pudieras hacer para defenderte de uno. Al menos a las cosas como insectos grandes o psicópatas locos podías golpearlos si todo lo demás fallaba. No había nada que pudieras hacer contra un fantasma y justo ahora, Alfred estaba en un bosque encantado infestado de _fantasmas_.

Esta vez, un tenue resplandor acompañó a la risa, y Alfred estuvo seguro de captar la figura de un niño vestido de marinero solo por un momento.

-¡Oh, mierda Arthur! ¡Fantasmas! –gritó el menor.

Desafortunadamente, él se había alejado tanto que ahora el sonido de la diatriba de Arthur no era más que un murmullo de fondo, probablemente porque Arthur no podía oír a Alfred por sobre el sonido de su propia voz.

-¡Piensa que somos fantasmas! –dijo la voz infantil, y luego se devino en una carcajada.

Aún más cerca esta vez, Alfred vio el resplandor y la forma del niño aparecer por solo un momento. Para peor, parpadeantemente apareciendo a su lado había un fantasma mucho más alto y con ojos rojos. Había más de un fantasma.

El más alto de los dos rió disimuladamente. - ¿Asustado de los fantasmas, pequeño rey? –preguntó.

Los ojos de Alfred se agrandaron.

-Vamos a embrujarte –dijo el fantasma más pequeño, moviéndose rápidamente en torno a Alfred. Donde pasaba, Alfred sentía escalofríos, como una brisa helada atravesándolo.

-Seh, te seguiremos cuando te vayas a dormir, cuando comas, cuando vayas al baño –dijo el fantasma más alto, rodeando también a Alfred y riendo.

-Whooooo –dijo el más pequeño meneando los dedos frente a Alfred.

-Oh, como si él fuera a caer en e-

Alfred gritó más fuerte de lo que creía capaces a sus cuerdas vocales. Realmente _eran_ fantasmas. Y si, él sabía que tenerle miedo a los fantasmas era estúpido. Técnicamente los fantasmas no podían hacerle nada, siendo incorpóreos y eso, así que si Alfred no podía golpear a un fantasma, no era como si un fantasma pudiera golpearlo a él. Desgraciadamente, la lógica no tenía nada que ver con un miedo irracional cuando se trataba de fantasmas realmente vivos…bueno, muertos.

-¡Oye, Picas va a tener un mal rato si _tú_ eres el rey, cállate! –exclamó el fantasma más alto - ¡No somos fantasmas!

Alfred dejó de gritar. - ¿No lo son? –preguntó luego de un momento de duda.

Era muy difícil no volver a empezar a gritar de nuevo cuando los fantasmas parecían brillar y luego materializarse por completo frente a él. En su lugar, Alfred terminó con la boca abierta observándolos, demasiado choqueado como para hacer nada en absoluto.

-Cierra la boca –dijo el más alto del par. Realmente tenía ojos rojos, pero eso parecía ser porque era un albino. Su cabello era completamente blanco y su piel tenía un innatural color pálido. El más pequeño de los fantasmas lucía shockeantemente como una versión en miniatura de Arthur. Al menos, el chico parecía tener las mismas cejar y el mismo color de cabello. No podía tener más de doce años.

-¿Qué son? –preguntó por fin Alfred.

El fantasma más pequeño sonrió. -¡Somos _awesome_!

-No, yo soy _awesome_ –dijo el más alto – Tú eres mi aprendiz de genialidad, entiéndelo de una vez.

Alfred estaba comenzando a superar su miedo inicial, porque estos fantasmas estaban actuando mucho menos tenebrosamente de lo que había esperado. Tampoco parecían estar allí para atacarlo.

-Como sea, soy Gilbert "el Genial" Beilschmidt, y este es Peter "el Camarón" Kirkland –dijo el más alto, señalándose a sí mismo y al más bajito.

-¡No soy un camarón! –protestó Peter.

-Claro que lo eres, comparado conmigo –dijo Gilbert, sonriente.

-¿No son fantasmas? –interrumpió Alfred, confuso, pero mucho menos asustado de lo que estaba antes.

-Nope, ¡somos Comodines! –dijo Peter, sacando pecho.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Alfred - ¿Qué son los Comodines?

-Aw, el pequeño rey no sabe nada, ¿no es así? –dijo Gilbert. La forma en la que el albino hablaba alternativamente hacía a Alfred querer golpearlo en la cara o simplemente ignorarlo. – Estamos aquí para advertirte, estás en un terrible peligro –dijo Gilbert- Necesitas irte de Picas inmediatamente.

Alfred se detuvo y lo miró. - ¿Peligro?

-Terrible peligro –añadió Peter.

-¿Qué? –Alfred ya sabía del plan de Arthur y Yao para matarlo. También estaban los posibles futuros asesinos una vez que Corazones se enterase de la existencia de Alfred. Pero no se suponía que nadie supiera de ninguno de los dos. O tal vez había un tercer peligro del que tendría que cuidarse.

-Es…

-¡Alfred!

Alfred se volteó hacia la voz de Arthur.

-Alfred, ¿dónde estás? –Arthur sonaba preocupado, pero probablemente había oído a Alfred gritar.

Los Comodines comenzaron a parpadear nuevamente a medida que la voz de Arthur se acercaba.

-¡Esperen! ¿Qué peligro? –preguntó Alfred, tratando de alcanzarlos y tocarlos, pero sus dedos sólo rozaron aire.

-Están viniendo –dijo Peter, sus ojos azules solo destellando visiblemente por un instante antes de desaparecer por completo.

-Hay una forma de que vuelvas a tu hogar –dijo Gilbert.

-¿Cómo? –demandó Alfred, pero para entonces ambos Comodines no eran más que débiles parpadeos en la luz nuevamente.

-Nos estamos viendo, pequeño rey –la voz de Gilbert se desvaneció incluso hasta que la silenciosa risita disimulada se perdió.

Un momento después, Arthur apareció de entre los árboles, jadeando y arrastrando a una luchadora Seychelles con él.

-¿Dónde te habías ido? ¿Estás bien? –demandó el mayor. Pareció olvidarse de Seychelles en cuanto vio al otro, y la soltó, corriendo hacia Alfred en su lugar -¿Por qué gritabas?

-Estoy bien –dijo Alfred mientras Arthur limpiaba el polvo de sus hombros y lo inspeccionaba en busca de heridas –En serio Arthur –dijo de nuevo cuando Arthur seguía quejándose - ¿No deberías tan sólo dejarla ir? Se está escapando –señaló cuando Seychelles, aprovechando la oportunidad, comenzó a alejarse de nuevo.

Arthur pareció recordarlo y dio una mirada a la chica, que se congeló.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Seychelles – No es como si hubiera _conseguido_ alguno de sus secretos. Bueno, excepto que te encontraste a un rey –dijo, mirando a Alfred – Pero no es como si eso fuera a ser un secreto por mucho tiempo –añadió rápidamente.

Arthur dejó de palpar a Alfred en busca de lastimaduras y miró a la chica. –Cierto –dijo, enderezándose de nuevo – Podría usarte como un ejemplo de lo que Picas hace a sus enemigos… -dijo lentamente, y aunque era algo implícito, Alfred podía imaginar por el escalofriante tono de voz de Arthur que no iba a ser nada placentero.

Seychelles tragó.

-Pero creo que nos servirías igual enviándole un mensaje a tu preciosa realeza de Corazones –terminó Arthur- Puedes decirles que hiciste tu trabajo y descubriste nuestro secreto. Picas tiene un nuevo rey y si se atreven a atacarnos, ganaremos la guerra –dijo, acercándose más a Alfred.

Arthur puso un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Alfred con un severo pinchazo de advertencia en su espalda, y Alfred supo instintivamente, lo que el mayor quería que hiciera. Necesitaban mostrarle a Seychelles la unidad y el poder que tenían ahora…necesitaban tener el control. Así que Alfred hizo su mejor esfuerzo para no ponerse tenso ni encogerse, pero alargó su propio brazo alrededor de los hombros de Arthur, acercándolo aún más. Sentía la calidez del otro contra él, su cabello rozando su propia mejilla, y luego, cuando Arthur inclinó la cabeza, su nariz presionando bajo la mandíbula de Alfred.

Alfred mantuvo su vista fija en Seychelles, y supo que Arthur también, a pesar de la gentil fachada de falsa afección. –Puedes decirle a tu Rey, Reina y Sota, que están todos invitados a nuestra boda –dijo Arthur.

El menor podía sentir la mano de Arthur en su cadera, pinchándole cuando se sobresaltó un poco…una advertencia.

Bueno, si Arthur pensaba que no podía actuar como un rey…Alfred cambió de posición, mirando a Arthur, cuyos ojos seguían vigilando a Seychelles. Si el mayor quería un show, entonces Alfred se lo daría.

Alzó la barbilla de Arthur con su mano libre, observó cómo los ojos del otro le miraban y se agrandaban sólo un poco, y entonces Alfred lo besó.

No fue gentil, o curioso, o cariñoso. Si Arthur quería demostrarle a la chica quién era el nuevo rey, Alfred lo obligaría, así que el beso hirió y era posesivo, incluso a pesar de que Alfred no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo y nunca hubiera besado a nadie antes de esa manera. Todas sus relaciones pasadas habían sido ligeras, fáciles, dulces, y en nada como esto. No pensó en cómo se sentía o cómo Arthur respondió y a Alfred no le gustaba estar haciendo esto cuando Arthur era la última persona con la que jamás querría una relación, pero tenía que ser convincente porque sabía que Yao y Arthur estaban vigilando todos sus movimientos, había posibles asesinos listos para matarlo, y ahora estaba este nuevo peligro del que le advertían los Comodines. Tenía que jugar su papel bien hasta que descubriera cómo volver a casa. Así que Alfred besó a Arthur y se sintió pésimo cuando oyó el jadeo de Arthur contra sus labios, mientras él reclamaba Reina y país para sí mismo.

Cuando se separaron, los ojos de Arthur se abrieron lentamente, sus labios rojos y mojados. –Alfred… -dijo.

Él sintió como si debiera disculparse, aunque no quería, preguntar si había lastimado a Arthur, pero Arthur era quien había demandado esto de su parte, y Alfred se sentía nada más que como un sucio imbécil por lo que acababa de hacer.

Seychelles tosió, y Alfred se puso contento de volver su atención hacia ella y alejarse un paso del otro.

Ella lucía probablemente más avergonzada que Arthur, sonrojada y muy incómoda. –Yo…uh…me iré yendo entonces… –dijo.

Alfred dio un asentimiento rápido y la chica voló.

Cuando ella estaba finalmente fuera de la vista y él se dio cuenta de que no podía retrasarlo mucho más, se volteó hacia Arthur…Arthur, quien estaba tocando sus labios y aún miraba a Alfred con algo en sus ojos que el otro no podía entender.

Alfred inhaló profundamente. -¿Suficiente buena actuación para ti? –preguntó.

Él no esperó a ver la expresión de Arthur y se dio la vuelta, encaminándose para la ciudad.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

*No pude encontrar qué significaba o_o y no tengo idea del holandés.

*Tosser es parte de la jerga británica para imbécil, egoísta, auto-indulgente.

He cambiado algunos insultos de Arthur para pasarlos a lo más cercano al español. Los británicos tienen algunas palabras extrañas, pero los amo igual XD

Alright, creo que eso es todo, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	5. Chapter 5

Hay! Esta vez actualicé mucho más pronto de lo que esperaba, en parte para compensar los díficil que me ha sido traducir en este tiempo XD

Ok, Aquí aparecen nuevos personajes!

Escocia= William, Gales= Rhys, Irlanda= Conor

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Comenzando el día, Alfred se encontró en un estricto horario de entrenamiento y estudio. Iría a hacer los ejercicios de resistencia durante las mañanas y luego iría directo al estudio del rey, donde se encontraría con Arthur. Allí, fueron viendo la historia y la política, nombres y gente, y títulos que Alfred debería saber. La lección de política era seguida comúnmente por una lección de etiqueta, que a veces serían bailes formales que le serían requeridos en algún momento, o como hacer las reverencias apropiadas, o cuál debería ser el ángulo indicado de su barbilla al saludar a alguien, o cómo caminar sin balancearse demás con un libros sobre la cabeza, y todo el tipo de cosas de las que Alfred se reía en las películas y en las que aparentemente era atrozmente malo.

-¡Ow! _Bloody fucking_…-Arthur dejó escapar una retahíla de maldiciones cuando Alfred, nuevamente, se las arregló para desestabilizar la pila de libros que Arthur le había puesto en la cabeza, y envió pesados tomos cayendo sobre el pie del mayor. -¡Eres la persona más torpe que conozco!

Alfred, que difícilmente había imaginado que aprender a caminar sin mover la cabeza sería la lección del día, lo miró de mala manera. –No soy torpe…esto es estúpido. ¿A quién le importa si caminas sin mover la cabeza? Mastico con la boca cerrada y le abro la puerta a las chicas…esa es suficiente etiqueta para cualquiera.

Arthur se vio incluso más molesto con eso. –Sí, pero tú no eres cualquiera…tú eres el Rey de Picas, niño.

-¿Y qué? La etiqueta sigue siendo lo más inútil de todo el mundo –dijo Alfred- ¿Qué va a hacer por alguien? ¡No puede ayudar a la gente o hacerte un buen rey ni nada! Aparentemente solo hace a la gente tan engreída como tú –espetó.

Arthur lo miró. –La etiqueta muestra tu rango. Puedes venir de un mundo diferente, pero aquí en Picas, nadie te aceptará como rey si no actúas como tal. ¿Realmente piensas que la gente respetará a un rey sin experiencia y si habilidad que ni siquiera puede _actuar_ su papel? Nuestra propia gente no te seguiría y mucho menos alguien de otro reino. ¿Qué crees que pensaría la realeza de Corazones si te viera ahora? ¡Atacarían de inmediato!

Requería muchísima fuerza de voluntad el no seguir discutiendo, en especial cuando Arthur le hablaba como si pensara que Alfred era un idiota, pero él se recordó a sí mismo que necesitaba impresionar a Arthur y mantenerse de su lado bueno si quería seguir vivo. –No pensé en eso –dijo Alfred luego de un momento- Está bien.

Y así de simple, la pelea pareció acabarse para el mayor. –Está bien, uhm, tú nunca habías hecho esto antes –dijo, luciendo de alguna manera sorprendido y poniéndose algo rosado. Puso los libros de vuelta en la cabeza de Alfred. – Ahora camina y mantén esos libros balanceados –dijo.

Alfred peleó contra el instinto de decirle lo que pensaba de decirle lo que pensaba de la estúpida etiqueta. Porque la cosa era que, mientras Alfred sabía en principio que debía convertirse en el rey perfecto, había mucho más en eso de lo que jamás hubiera esperado. Ser civilizado con Arthur era realmente mucho más difícil de lo que había anticipado cuando la personalidad del mayor iba hacia el lado equivocado. Parecía ser que todo lo que hacía el otro era sermonear y criticar a Alfred, y Alfred jamás había sido bueno escuchando a alguien en quien no creyera realmente, y simplemente, no era bueno aceptando ningún tipo de crítica. Arthur también tendía a ser mandón, lo que Alfred odiaba posiblemente más que ser criticado, y si él demostraba el más mínimo desacuerdo con lo que fuera que Arthur dijera, el mayor esforzaría cinco veces más y forzaría a Alfred a admitir su punto de vista. Además sólo pensaba que él tenía la razón, e incluso cuando Arthur sabía que estaba equivocado, se negaba a admitirlo. Volvía loco a Alfred.

Así que el resultado era que a pesar de sus intentos por mantenerse displicente, a veces terminaba discutiendo o insultando a Arthur de cualquier forma.

-Hey, Arthur, sabes que no quise decir lo que dije antes –dijo Alfred mientras caminaba lentamente por la habitación, tratando de mantener los libros en su cabeza tan bien como podía.- Quiero decir, gracias. Por enseñarme todo esto –dijo.

Arthur estaba callado, pero cuando Alfred llegó al otro lado del cuarto y se volteó para volver, vio a Arthur bajar la cabeza, su rostro rojo.

-¿Arthur? –preguntó.

-P-por nada –dijo rápidamente el mayor antes de enderezarse y recomponerse. –Ahora apura el paso si puedes –dijo- No puedes caminar tan lento todo el tiempo.

Alfred rodó los ojos cuando Arthur apartó la vista e hizo lo que se le decía. Al menos, Arthur era bastante fácil de aplacar siempre y cuando Alfred fuera bueno con él.

La única parte del horario que Alfred realmente disfrutaba eran las tardes, cuando lograba entrenar con Tim. Se había vuelto bastante obvio que Alfred era mejor en el combate cuerpo-a-cuerpo gracias a su fuerza bruta, pero era una completa mierda en lo referente a tiro a distancia, como arquería u hondas…lo que, naturalmente, tenían que ser las mejores habilidades de Arthur. Pero la actividad física era algo que Alfred disfrutaba mucho luego de sus aburridas mañanas, y cuando Arthur iba con él, no era tan arrogante como lo era usualmente. Al menos era innegable que Alfred era muy atlético y muy fuerte, y cuando practicaba boxeo con Arthur, Alfred ganaba más veces de las que no. Arthur siempre clamaba que era debido a la injusta fuerza del menor. Alfred pensaba que el otro solo estaba celoso de que él hubiera dominado el arte de la lucha con espadas tan pronto.

Luego del entrenamiento, era ir de nuevo al estudio, donde Arthur y Yao hablarían sobre cientos de figuras con él sobre su reino y otros reinos…dónde estaban los puertos estratégicos, dónde las grandes ciudades y los fuertes, cuántos recursos tenía y cuánto se estimaba que tenían los otros reinos. De vez en cuando habría discusiones sobre las estrategias navales y militares, a pesar de que ni Yao ni Arthur parecían pensar que ninguna de esas cosas fuera para enseñarle a Alfred, y él pasaba generalmente esas sesiones sólo escuchando las conversaciones de los otros dos.

Incluso las comidas estaban siempre dictadas para practicar qué tenedor debía usarse para qué, y dónde se sentarían varias personas, y memorizar los tipos de brindis y discursos que se esperaban que Alfred diera.

Para el final del día, Alfred siempre estaba mental y físicamente exhausto, y era generalmente debido a su pura fuerza de voluntad que podía forzarse a sí mismo a tratar de investigar más sobre magia en el estudio del rey. Por desgracia, este era un aspecto de sus estudios que parecía ir incluso peor que la etiqueta. Los libros que podía encontrar sobre magia eran casi indescifrables y Alfred estaba convencido la mitad de las veces que estaba escrito en un lenguaje extranjero. Incluso los pedacitos que lograba descifrar eran usualmente cosas sobre como curar verrugas o hacer supuestas pociones de amor. Él nunca encontró ninguna mención de la teletransportación y mucho menos el viaje entre mundos. Había una sola pista que se las arregló para encontrar acerca del hechizo que había puesto una vez al Rey de Picas a dormir, que sonaba como si tuviera algo que ver con lo que había pasado con Arthur, pero era sólo una breve nota al bajo las pociones de dormir, y Alfred no pudo encontrar más referencias al respecto.

En una ocasión, Alfred le había preguntado al mayor si podía aprender magia también, pero todo lo que hizo Arthur fue alzar una ceja y decir que tomaría más tiempo del que disponían y que si la boda y la coronación salían sin problemas, entonces hablarían. Arthur no dijo nada sobre enviar al menor de nuevo a Inglaterra, pero claro que el mayor no tendría apuro en decirle a Alfred que pretendía matarlo tampoco.

Para el quinto día de entrenamiento intensivo, Alfred ya se había acostumbrado a la rutina, si bien era extremadamente exhaustiva. Él sentía como si no pudiera recordar la última vez en que había tomado algo de aire fresco, y así se lo dijo a Arthur. No esperaba que el mayor hiciera otra cosa más que regañarlo un poco más, pero parecía ser que ya que el clima estaba lindo y estaba soleado ese día, Arthur permitió que se movieran del estudio del rey hacia los pequeños jardines en los límites del castillo.

-¿Quiénes son la realeza en Tréboles? –preguntó Arthur haciendo a Alfred practicar de nuevo. Estaban sentados a la sombra de un árbol, rodeados por lo que parecían ser la mitad de los libros del estudio, pero el cambio de escenario seguía siendo refrescante, y mejor aún, a este momento, Alfred pensaba que finalmente comenzaba a comprender el sentido de las cosas.

Alfred inhaló profundamente. –El Rey es Iván, la Reina es Elizabeth y la Sota es Roderich –dijo- Y Elizabeth y Roderich están casados.

Los dos gatos de Arthur los habían seguido fuera y mientras América había inmediatamente saltado a explorar el jardín, Inglaterra había olfateado alrededor, pero se había acomodado junto a Alfred. Alfred lo ignoró, recordando lo que había sucedido la última vez, y miró hacia abajo, sorprendido, cuando sintió algo suave y peludo golpear con suavidad su mano.

Inglaterra estaba refregándose contra su mano, y se negaba a parar hasta que Alfred lentamente se agachó y tocó sus orejas. Inglaterra dejó escapar un bajo, retumbante ronroneo, y él sonrió, acariciando al gato.

-Cerca. El nombre de la Reina es Elizabeta –dijo Arthur- Muy bien. ¿Corazones? –preguntó. Parecía más relajado hoy, aunque podría ser tan sólo por los jardines o tal vez también él se estaba cansando del régimen intensivo de entrenamiento. De cualquier forma, estaba apoyado contra un árbol de ciruelas, luciendo relajado y menos gruñón de lo usual.

-Rey Ludwig, Reina Kiku y Sota Feliciano –recitó Alfred- Y en Diamantes el Rey es Francis, la Reina Lily, y la Sota, Vash. Y Lily y Vash son hermanos –dijo - ¿Es eso normal? Pensé que toda la realeza venía de familias diferentes –cuando dejó de acariciar a Inglaterra, el gato se alejó, enroscándose alrededor de Arthur por un momento antes de desaparecer tras un árbol.

-No siempre –dijo Arthur- A veces, si hay un matrimonio entre realeza, entonces puede ser los hijos hereden ambos tronos. Si Elizabeta y Roderich tienen más de un hijo, entonces se esperará que ambos hereden las posiciones de Reina y Sota de Tréboles cuando sea el momento. Si no lo hicieran, normalmente adoptarían y entrenarían a sus herederos.

Alfred volteó a ver a Arthur. -¿Entonces por qué no hizo el antiguo rey eso? –preguntó.

Arthur se tensó. –Él tenía hijos –dijo cortamente- Las cosas simplemente…no funcionaron –sacudió la cabeza- ¿Cuáles son los deberes de cada uno de los miembros de la realeza? –preguntó.

-El Rey está a cargo de arbitrar, lo que significa que juzgará a la gente cuando sea necesario. Además, de las políticas internacionales, y debe tomar las decisiones importantes –recitó Alfred – Hey, ¿cuándo vas a dejarme tomar decisiones importantes, huh?

Arthur rodó los ojos. –Cuándo comenzarás a tomar decisiones importantes…oh, espera, eso significa nunca, ¿no es así? –dijo secamente- ¿La Reina?

-La Reina es la cabeza de todas las fuerzas armadas –dijo el menor- Y para nosotros, eso significa que eres la cabeza de nuestra débil armada porque te gusta más ser un pirata.

-Es la marina, imbécil –dijo Arthur- Nunca he sido un pirata en mi vida. Te dejaré saber que tenemos la marina más fuerte de los siete mares. Incluso Corazones se lo pensaría dos veces antes de navegar hacia aquí –dijo con orgullo.

-Porque tú asaltarías sus barcos y forzarías a los marineros a trabajar para ti –dijo Alfred.

-Es una estrategia de defensa –se defendió Arthur- ¿Y cómo sabías eso?

-La verdad yo _sí_ escucho cuando tú y Yao discutir todas esas estrategias militares y como sea –dijo el menor. A pesar de todo el entrenamiento, parecía ser que Arthur aún pensaba que Alfred era un idiota. –Y haces eso a los navíos de otras personas y después te preguntas por qué te odian y quieren declararte la guerra.

-Sólo lo hago porque sus naves se meten en nuestros mares –dijo el mayor- ¿Y qué hace la Sota? –demandó.

Arthur rodó los ojos ante el rápido cambio de tema. –Él se encarga de los trabajos interiores de un país, incluyendo las finanzas, políticas, economía y cosas así –recitó.

-¿Qué significa? –prorrumpió Arthur.

-De los que hay que cuidarse más son de las malvadas reinas, como en el ajedrez –terminó el menor.

-No somos malvados –dijo Arthur, mirándolo con reproche- Bueno, _yo_ no lo soy…no sé sobre las otras reinas.

-De los que se puede obtener más información son las Sotas, porque lo saben todo sobre su país –continuó sonriendo burlón a Arthur- Y los reyes son los que más querrás atacar porque dan todos los comandos…excepto en nuestros caso, porque tú y Yao no confían en mí y no han tenido un rey en tanto tiempo que son ustedes dos los que mandan –dijo.

-No es que no confiemos en ti –dijo Arthur, sonando preocupado.

Alfred volteó a verlo, un poco sorprendido.

-Arthur parecía azorado. –Sólo que tú eres…eres nuevo en todo esto, y nosotros…

-No me confían lo suficiente como para no arruinar todo –añadió el menor- Saben, no soy realmente tan idiota como ustedes creen. No arruinaría las cosas.

Arthur le dio una mirada. –No lo harías _a propósito_, pero sabes que no podemos arriesgarnos a que mueras –dijo. Parecía inusualmente preocupado, lo cual Alfred no sabía si era una actuación o la verdad. Ya que estaba forzado a pasar casi todo su tempo cerca de Arthur, se sentía más a gusto con él ahora, y pensaba que Arthur podría sentirse de forma similar sobre Alfred.

Ahora que Alfred finalmente comenzaba a captar las cosas e incluso Yao había dicho que al paso al que iba, la boda y la coronación podrían no ser un completo desastre, Arthur parecía estar poniéndose más agradable que antes. Alfred se encontró a sí mismo, si bien no disfrutando completamente la constante presencia del otro, al menos ya no le importaba tanto. Probablemente, dadas las opciones, Arthur no sería el tipo de persona con el que Alfred estaría inclinado a ser amigos en su vida normal, pero ya que estaba atrapado con Arthur todo el tiempo, estaba comenzando a darse cuenta de que no odiaba por completo su compañía. Arthur era interesante cuando no estaba siendo un tonto pretencioso, y ahora que Alfred sabía cuánto era lo que Arthur tenía que saber y hacer para reinar un país, estaba comenzando a tener muchísimo más respeto por él. Tal vez si no supiera el eventual plan del mayor para con él, podrían hasta a haber llegado a amigos.

Al menos en momentos como este, cuando Arthur parecía más suave y relajado, Alfred casi podía olvidarse de que el otro quería matarlo, y Arthur parecía mucho más un hermano mayor…bueno, no, no un hermano…no un guardián o maestro…ni siquiera exactamente un amigo. Pero algo más que esta relación contra su voluntad. Y últimamente, Arthur parecía más y más relajado en torno a Alfred, a pesar de que Dios sabía que tenían más de una preocupación en esos momentos.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle al mayor otra pregunta cuando notó que Arthur había cerrado los ojos y se había recostado contra un árbol. La luz del sol que se había filtrado por entre el verde follaje del árbol derramaba oro a lo largo del otro, tiñendo sus reales ropas azules e iluminando su pálida piel rosácea. La gentil brisa movía el cabello de Arthur, y con un libro en su regazo, y sólo la pista de una sonrisa en su relajado rostro, por un momento, se vio como la imagen de la tranquilidad. Si hubieran estado en cualquier otro lado y en cualquier otra circunstancia, Alfred hubiera disfrutado un momento silencioso como éste, y así era, Alfred se encontró a sí mismo tranquilo de todas formas, sin querer molestarlo.

Pero demasiado pronto, fue arruinado cuando un mensajero vino corriendo a través de las puertas del castillo.

-Sus majestades, el Rey de Diamantes y sus hermanos están aquí –dijo.

Los ojos de Arthur se abrieron de pronto, enfocándose en el mensajero. -¿Qué?

-El… el rey de Diamantes, Francis –repitió el mensajero- Y sus hermanos mayores, William, Rhys, y Conor…

-¿Tienes hermanos? –preguntó Alfred, sorprendido.

-Sé quiénes son –dijo Arthur, ignorando la pregunta del otro mientras se ponía de pie y se arreglaba un poco. Dio una mirada de disculpa a Alfred…extraño, porque Arthur nunca se disculpaba y esto era algo extraño por lo que disculparse- Tengo que encargarme de esto. Limpia esto y haz que uno de los sirvientes te ayude a vestirte. Casi es la hora de la cena. Tendrás un examen de etiqueta antes de tu coronación, parece ser –dijo Arthur.

Alfred hizo una mueca y para su sorpresa, Arthur le agitó el cabello al pasar.

-Lo harás bien siempre y cuando recuerdes lo que te enseñé y no digas nada –dijo el mayor mientras se iba.

-¡Ja, ja, muy gracioso! –gritó Alfred, mientras Arthur desparecía más allá de las puertas, llevándose al mensajero con él.

Suspiró a la vez que comenzaba a apilar los libros para llevarlos adentro de nuevo. – ¡Hey! ¡América! ¡Inglaterra! Es hora de ir adentro –llamó a los gatos. Asumía que se suponía que los llevara dentro con él también, aunque parecían haber desaparecido de la manera que todos los gatos. Esperaba más que nada que los gatos siguieran en el jardín en algún lado y que no se hubieran perdido o quién sabría lo que Arthur haría si encontraba que sus preciosos gatos se habían ido.

-América, Inglaterra ¿A dónde se fueron? –llamó Alfred, sintiéndose algo estúpido, pero un momento después, escuchó un maullido silencioso, y encontró, por supuesto, que ambos gatos estaban allí arriba en el árbol de ciruelas, acurrucados juntos en una rama alta.

Exhaló mientras les daba una mirada. –Genial. ¿Esto significa que están atorados? Aw, maldición, no están atascados allí, ¿o sí? –preguntó. No estaban a mucha altura ya que era un árbol de ciruelas bastante bajo, pero aún así debería trepar para alcanzarlos.

Inglaterra le dio una mirada distintivamente condescendiente.

-Okay, ¿Eso significa que no están atrapados? –preguntó.

Ambos gatos movieron abruptamente su cabeza a los lados, como en sincronía, para observar un espacio al otro lado del árbol. Curioso, Alfred caminó rodeándolo, siguiendo aproximadamente sus miradas para oír la familiar risa infantil que hizo eco por un momento antes de que Peter Kirkland, el Comodín más pequeño, se materializara en el jardín y justo en medio de una cama de flores llena de orquídeas azules.

Alfred apenas se contuvo de gritar cuando vio al chico aparecer.

-Whooo, ¿estás asustado? –preguntó Peter, moviendo los dedos frente a él.

Alfred exhaló lentamente a la vez que se calmaba. –Eres uno de esos Comodines fantasmas –dijo. S felicitó a sí mismo por no asustarse, porque sin importar cómo se llamaran Peter y Gilbert a sí mismos, seguro que lucían y actuaban como fantasmas.

-Sip –dijo alegremente el niño. No parecía dañar a las flores, pero hizo un show tratando de pisarlas de todos modos, haciendo un puchero cuando nada sucedió – Estúpido Arthur y sus estúpidas flores –dijo.

-¿Conoces a Arthur? –preguntó lentamente Alfred, relajándose.

-Soy su hermano menor –dijo Peter como si nada, rindiéndose con las orquídeas y moviéndose hacia los arbustos de rosas, aunque tuvo tanto éxito dañado esas flores como con las otras.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Alfred, aún más confundido – Pensaba que tenía hermanos mayores.

-Algo por el estilo –respondió el otro, alegre.

Alfred frunció el ceño. -¿Qué es exactamente un Comodín, de todas formas?

Peter pareció complacido de saber algo que el mayor no. -¿Ni siquiera sabes lo que es un Comodín? Gilbert _dijo_ que eras estúpido…

-Eso es suficiente niño –dijo- De cualquier manera, ¿dónde está Gilbert? –Alfred medio esperaba que el otro Comodín saltara de la nada, ya que ambos parecían disfrutar asustándolo, pero nada sucedió.

-Se fue a casa –dijo el niño, contento.

-¿Y dónde es eso? –preguntó el mayor.

-No sé dónde sea su hogar. El mío es aquí –respondió Peter- Excepto que desearía que Arthur dejara de plantar estas flores de niña aquí –dijo.

Pensando sobre eso, Arthur nunca había mencionado nada sobre los jardines, pero además de en sus recámaras, Alfred no lo había visto tan relajado en ninguna parte. Tragó mientras observaba alrededor del jardín. -¿Es esto…es esto una _tumba_? –preguntó.

Peter miró la cara de Alfred una vez y largó una carcajada tan fuerte que se cayó de espaldas, atravesando un grupo de arbustos de rosas…y comenzó a rodar en el suelo. – No, Arthur solo me prohibió ir dentro del castillo, excepto a mi habitación, porque dice que me meto en el camino y molesto al resto de la gente –dijo.

-¿Qué _eres_? –preguntó el de anteojos de nuevo- ¿Magia?

Peter frunció el ceño, luciendo pensativo.- Algo por el estilo, supongo –dijo- No recuerdo mucho de cuando sucedió. Solo a veces, en "las circunstancias apropiadas" Arthur dice –hizo una mueca- "Algunas personas pueden convertirse en Comodines en vez de morir o algo así".

-¿Entonces _sí_ eres un fantasma? –preguntó Alfred, con los ojos bien abiertos.

-No, yo no morí –dijo Peter- Al menos no lo creo –añadió- Y Gilbert dice que él tampoco murió. Es como si en lugar de morir te convirtieras en un Comodín si haces la magia apropiada y todo eso –dijo- Pero somos algo así como fantasmas porque puedo pasar a través de las cosas –dijo con alegría- Pero no puedo volar. Los fantasmas pueden volar, ¿no es así?

Alfred parpadeó. –Uh…supongo –dijo.

-Seh, entonces no soy un fantasma –respondió Peter.

Alfred decidió hacer que tuviera sentido de una forma diferente, mientras veía a Peter pararse y moverse hacia otro árbol que tenía un pequeño columpio de madera atado a una de sus ramas más bajas. Se sentó en el columpio y pareció no tener problemas atravesándolo, aunque parecía no poder moverlo sin importar qué tanto moviera sus manos y pies.

-¿Me empujas? –preguntó el niño.

Alfred se encogió de hombros y se acercó a la hamaca, tomándola de las sogas y con un leve movimiento, la envió agitándose en el aire. No podía sentir ningún peso ni resistencia en el columpio, aunque podía ver claramente a Peter, sentado allí y riendo.

-¿Cuál es tu relación con Arthur? ¿Sabe él que estás aquí? –preguntó el mayor, viendo a Peter hamacarse.

-Te lo dije, soy su hermano –dijo el menor- Normalmente está muy ocupado, pero a veces se acuerda y viene a verme –hizo una mueca- Entonces me hace estudiar.

Alfred rió. –Sí, sé cómo es eso –dijo.

Peter le sonrió. – ¡Seh! Pero no es como si yo pudiera seguir siendo la Reina de todas formas, y no necesito comer, ni dormir, ni nada, así que a veces me escapo. Así es como conocí a Gilbert –dijo contento.

-Espera, ¿se suponía que tú fueras la Reina? ¿Cómo la Reina de Picas? –preguntó el mayor.

Peter asintió. –Empuja –demandó en cuanto la hamaca perdió velocidad, y esperó hasta que Alfred lo hubiera empujado antes de seguir hablando- Sip, yo iba a ser Reina y Arthur iba a ser Rey, pero entonces enfermé y tuve que ser un Comodín, y nuestros otros hermanos no querían que Arthur fuera el Rey porque dijeron que no era justo, así que él terminó siendo la Reina en su lugar –explicó el chico.

Eso era mucha información que asimilar de una vez, especialmente porque Peter también hablaba como si Alfred debiera entender todo lo que decía de la misma manera en que Arthur lo asumía también. Especialmente esa parte de Arthur debiendo ser el Rey de Picas. De pronto muchas más de la animosidad de Arthur tenía sentido si era que Alfred accidentalmente había tomado una posición que se suponía que el otro debiera tener.

Alfred frunció el ceño a la vez que empujaba de nuevo a Peter. – La última vez que los vi, chicos, ¿sobre qué querían advertirme? –preguntó.

-Va a ponerse peligroso para ti –dijo Peter- Tienes que irte de Picas.

-¿Pero qué es? –preguntó- ¿Por qué me están ayudando?

El niño sonrió mientras bajaba del columpio. –No lo sé –dijo- ¿Porque es gracioso, quizás? –preguntó, y luego desapareció tan rápido como había aparecido.

-¿Peter? ¡Esa es una razón ridícula! –llamó Alfred- ¡Peter!

Pero el pequeño Comodín no reapareció, y unos momentos después, Alfred hizo bajar a los gatos y los llevó junto con los libros adentro, aún frunciendo el ceño sobre esta nueva pieza de información.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando Alfred se hizo su camino en la habitación del trono un tiempo después, Arthur ya estaba manteniendo una audiencia con Francis y varios otros vestidos en los mismos trajes amarillos y dorados del mismo cortejo que Alfred había visto la primera vez, aunque eran notablemente menos esta vez. Sus trajes también lucían menos ostentosos…o quizás fuera simplemente porque no había mujeres en el séquito en esta ocasión. Las únicas personas que estaban en la sala del trono eran Arthur, y otros tres hombres más vestidos en el azul real de Picas.

Arthur estaba en una discusión con Francis, otro hombre de Diamantes y los tres hombres de Picas cuando Alfred entró.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a acceder a dejar a parte de tu séquito –_sin invitar_, debo añadir- a quedarse en mi castillo? Sabes que no estoy buscando una guerra con Corazones –estaba gritando Arthur.

-Entonces di que es por la boda –dijo uno de los hombres de Picas.

Arthur volteó a verla de mala manera. –Cierra la boca, por una mierda William –espetó- No tienes nada que decir en esta decisión.

El hombre achicó sus ojos hacia Arthur. –Bastardo –dijo- Si tú no hubieras nacido…

-Bueno, yo _he_ sido y soy una mejor reina de lo que cualquiera de ustedes podría haber sido –dijo Arthur, tornándose de un rojo manchado mientras trataba de enderezarse aún más. E incluso aunque Arthur parecía estar manejándose bastante bien, tal vez fuera porque era más bajo que sus hermanos quienes Alfred se figuraba que debían ser esos tres vestidos de azul, y quizás porque eran tres contra uno, porque sus otros hermanos parecían concordar también…pero a Alfred no le gustaba el aspecto de esos tres y Francis y el otro hombre de Diamantes todos enfocados contra Arthur.

-Como tus consortes reales…-empezó otro.

-¡No son tal cosa! –dijo Arthur.

-Antonio estaría viniendo conmigo a tu boda de todas formas –dijo Francis, y dio unas palmadas al otro hombre de Diamantes en la espalda –Sólo son unas semanas antes.

Antonio, quien Alfred había decidido que debía ser el otro hombre de Diamantes, asintió también, aunque no parecía muy amistoso hacia Arthur tampoco.

-No tendré espías en mi reino –defino Arthur.

-Oh, ya basta Arthur. Sabes que Antonio no es un espía –dijo otro de los hermanos- Vamos a ser aliados.

-Preferiría que me violaran antes que aliarme con Diamantes –dijo Arthur, dando miradas de desprecio a Francis y Antonio- Que me violen antes de que escuche a alguno de ustedes…

Fue interrumpido por un súbito borboteo porque el hermano llamado William se lanzó hacia delante de repente y tomó a Arthur por el cuello, forzándolo a levantar la cara incluso mientras Arthur peleaba y pateaba…solo para tener sus brazos retenidos por sus otros dos hermanos, hasta que todo lo que pudo hace fue patear fútilmente. –Escúchame y escúchame bien, hermanito. Tú no estás y nunca _estuviste_ a cargo en Picas –dijo William- Fue solo debido a la infidelidad de nuestra madre que obtuviste el trono de casualidad, y si vas contra nosotros…-hizo una pausa y sonrió de una manera que recordaba a la propia de Arthur - …verás que tu sangre es sólo un poco diferente a la nuestra, y tan pronto como te hayas ido, seremos libres de tomar el trono de vuelta.

Eso fue suficiente para Alfred, que se lanzó hacia adelante, y apartó a Francis y a Antonio a los costados antes de tomar a William por el hombro. –Hey, ya suéltalo.

William dio una mirada sin prestarle atención a Alfred. –Lindo trabajo has hecho entrenando a tu gente aquí –dijo a Arthur.

Alfred entrecerró los ojos y forzó su agarre hasta que sintió algo ceder. –Dije, suéltalo.

William se volvió hacia Alfred ahora, sus ojos verdes, un tono más claro que los de Arthur, entrecerrados mirando a Alfred, aunque su agarre ya se había aflojado. Apartó de una sacudida su brazo de Alfred, dejando ir a Arthur mientras hablaba. -¿Quién mierda eres tú? –preguntó, mirándolo de una manera bastante similar a como Arthur lo había mirado la primera vez que se habían visto.

-Soy el Rey de Picas –dijo Alfred, y se volteó hacia los otros dos hermanos – Y apreciaría si dejaran ir a mi reina –dijo.

Los otros dos soltaron a Arthur más lento de lo que a Alfred le hubiera gustado, pero esto era un show de fuerza ahora…no iban a dejar notar que Alfred les hubiera intimidado ni nada. Lo mismo que Arthur; que había dado solo una mirada con los ojos grandes a Alfred, que había empezado a sacudirse el polvo de encima a pesar de los moretones que ya estaban formándose en su cuello.

-¿Así que te encontraste un rey, eh? –dijo uno de los hermanos.

-Sí, lo hizo –dijo Alfred antes de que Arthur pudiera responder.

-Yo me lo pensaría dos veces antes de tomar el trono si fuera tú –dijo William, mirando de mala manera a Alfred- Un niño como tú no duraría ni un día. Y tú –dijo a Arthur- Vas a ayudar a Francis.

-Púdrete –dijo Arthur, aunque salió más como un graznido que nada gracias al previo agarre de William sobre su cuello.

El sonido de la voz rota de Arthur hizo a Alfred enfadarse más que antes porque si bien no le gustaba mucho Arthur, cinco contra uno era demasiado para él, así que probablemente fue algo bueno que antes de que pudiera hacerle algún daño permanente a los hermanos de Arthur, Hong entrara abruptamente y anunciara que la cena estaba a punto de ser servida. Francis, Antonio, y los hermanos de Arthur caminaron hacia fuera de la habitación junto con el resto de la gente.

Incluso así como era, Alfred aún estaba listo para hacer una papilla de los hermano de Arthur, comenzando a comprender por qué Arthur odiaba tanto a Francis y a sus hermanos, solo para ser detenido por una mano sobre la suya.

-¿Arthur? –preguntó Alfred, mirando a Arthur, que estaba mirando a cualquier parte excepto a Alfred.

-Gracias –dijo luego de un momento- Quiero decir, no es como si lo necesitara ni nada. Me he deshecho de esos más veces de las que puedo contar, pero…gracias –repitió, y comenzó a sonrojarse mientras veía a sus zapatos.

Alfred frunció el ceño, no muy seguro de qué hacer al respecto excepto que aparentemente, por ese gesto ante la pura injusticia de la situación, se las había arreglado para quedar del lado bueno de Arthur. -¿Qué pasa contigo y tus hermanos? –preguntó.

-Te lo explicaré luego. Tenemos que ir a cenar –dijo Arthur, y, por primera vez desde que Alfred lo había conocido, sonrió. Apenas se notaba…sólo las esquinas de sus labios, pero de algún modo, alegraba toda su cara. Alfred se encontró pensando de repente que Arthur podía ser en realidad bastante atractivo si pasabas de su personalidad, que obviamente no era humanamente posible, claro.

Y entonces la sonrisa desapareció y Arthur también se apresuraba a irse de la habitación.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La cena fue de seguro lo que Alfred podía llamar la peor cena a la que tuvo que ir jamás, incluyendo esas incómodas cenas familiares justo después de que sus padres se hubieran divorciado cuando él todavía tenía diez años y todas las reuniones terminaban en una pelea… a veces entre su mamá y su papá luego del divorcio, pero más que nada entre Alfred y sus padres. A él no le importaban sus razones –ellos ya no se amaban- sí, bueno, deberían haber intentado más duro entonces –fue por el bien de todos- ¿Cómo quién? Oh, cierto, la gente con la que sus padres habían estado teniendo affaires subrepticiamente todo este tiempo y ellos se preguntaban por qué ya no se amaban.

Pero incluso en esas horribles cenas familiares que terminaban en gritos y llantos hasta que sus padres se daban por vencidos… ni siquiera esas podían compararse con lo horrible que eran las cenas de la corte. Como rey y reina, Alfred y Arthur se sentaban juntos en un extremo de la mesa, lo que Arthur le había explicado que era también parcialmente por la protección del rey, ya que la reina, a cargo de las fuerzas armadas, era tradicionalmente un o una buena luchadora también, y podía proteger al rey de cualquier cosas que sucediera. Yao, como la Sota, se sentaba directamente al otro extremo de la mesa, opuesto a Alfred, lo que era tan lejos que Alfred apenas podía ver su cara por sobre los platos de comida, y no podía oír nada de lo que Yao le decía a otro hombre de Diamantes que llevaba una expresión gruñona y tenía un rulo extraño sobresaliendo de su cabello castaño.

El lado de la mesa de Alfred estaba considerablemente más abarrotado con Arthur a sentado a su derecha, pero Francis sentado a su izquierda y Antonio justo al lado de él. Y del otro lado de Arthur estaban sus tres hermanos, a quienes Arthur había presentado respectivamente como William, Rhys y Conor.

Los cuatro hermanos habían comenzado civilmente, pero las cosas de habían devenido rápidamente en un concurso de quién podía arrojar más papas en el cabello de Arthur por accidente o quién podía accidentalmente salpicarle con vino. Francis, que estaba sentado justo al otro lado de la mesa, se estaba divirtiendo más que nadie, pero Arthur parecía disfrutar arrojarle cada una de sus pastosas arvejas tanto como podía. Incluso Antonio fue arrastrado en la mini-pelea de comida, y sólo Alfred pareció escapar sin manchas porque nadie parecía pensar que era importante.

-Esto es desagradable, rosbif –dijo Francis, mientras arrojaba trocitos de rosbif a Arthur.

-Es sólo que no puedes apreciar la buena comida. Déjame ayudarte –dijo Arthur, justo antes de arquearse por sobre la mesa y aplastar un puñado entero de papas en el cuello del rey de Diamantes.

Si así era como _realmente_ actuaba la realeza en la mesa, Alfred se preguntaba por qué Arthur se había molestado siquiera en enseñarle etiqueta. No se detuvieron hasta que Arthur, que había sido el objetivo de los otros cinco, tuvo tanta comida en él que tuvo que excusarse para lavarse, aunque antes de irse le dio una mirada a Alfred que le decía que tuviera cuidado.

-Así que dejarás a Antonio y algunos más de mi séquito quedarse –dijo Francis a Alfred en cuanto Arthur se fue. Todos parecieron comportarse tan pronto el de ojos verdes había abandonado la habitación, aunque a pesar de cómo habían actuado todo, Alfred estaba bastante seguro de que no se salía de lo normal.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó, aún no muy seguro de sobre qué habían estado discutiendo cuando él llegó. Tenía serias dudas acerca del énfasis que había puesto Arthur en la etiqueta y los modales, porque no parecía ser que a nadie aquí le importaran.

-Negociaciones, claro –dijo Francis- Este es mi capitán de la guardia, Antonio, segundo en comando de mi adorable reinita –dijo, señalando al hombre de cabello oscuro sentado a su lado y que había estado tirándole entusiastamente tomatitos cherry a Arthur antes – Él lidiará con todo esto en mi lugar.

Antonio sonrió y saludó con la mano a Alfred. Parecía ser simpático, pese a que en el momento, Alfred no los aprobaba ni a él ni a Francis, ya que cinco contra uno era simplemente injusto.

-¿No debería hacerse eso contigo, tu reina o tu caballero? –preguntó el de anteojos. Al menos eso era lo que esperaba, luego de todo lo que había aprendido con el mayor. O cuando menos deberían tener un embajador apropiado o algo.

-Estamos en guerra. No puedo disponer de mi reina o caballero, y yo mismo debo volver lo antes posible –respondió el otro.

-¿Pero puedes disponer de tu capitán de la guardia? –preguntó el menor.

Francis se encogió de hombros. – Mi reina y mi sota harán un buen trabajo por sí mismos –dijo- Y necesitarán a Antonio si comienzan a hacer planes para la batalla –añadió- El es tan bueno como Arthur con los mares…mejor aún.

-Eso es una mentira, y lo sabes –Alfred volteó a tiempo de ver a Arthur entrar, vestido en un nuevo traje de nuevo. Se sentó una vez más junto a él.

-Te estás engañando de nuevo Arthur –comentó el de Diamantes.

Arthur rodó los ojos y sostuvo su mano en alto en la versión británica del dedo.

-Me estoy planteando de nuevo el ayudarte gracias a que metiste a mis hermanos en esto –dijo el de ojos verdes como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Hemos estado en esto desde el inicio –dijo Conor- Y sabes tan bien como yo, que la guerra es inevitable.

-Y también sé que ustedes tres están esperando a que me muera y puedan tomar el trono. Qué mal, porque ahora tengo a Alfred, e incluso si se las arreglan para deshacerse de mí, no se van a deshacer de mi rey y mi caballero tan fácilmente –dijo Arthur.

-Deberías haberte quedado dormido –dijo William, mirando feo a Arthur.

-Desearía que así fuera –le espetó del otro, y luego dio otra mirada a Antonio – Bien. Tu gente puede quedarse –dijo a Francis – Pero intenta algo y me aliaré con Corazones y te destruiré.

Era una amenaza vaga y todos lo sabían…no había forma de que Arthur se arriesgara a aliarse con Corazones cuando sus intenciones parecían ser el tomar tanto territorio como les fuera posible.

Francis asintió. –Hecho. Entonces Antonio, tú y los otros se quedarán aquí. Discute estrategias con Arthur, y cuando regresemos para la boda, haremos oficial la alianza –dijo – Me iré mañana por la mañana.

Arthur asintió secamente. – Y también ustedes –dijo a sus tres hermanos.

-Como si fuéramos a quedarnos más e lo necesario –respondió William, y Rhys vio la oportunidad de lanzarle una mora al más bajo.

Luego de que los aparentes negocios hubieran concluido, la conversación se volcó en lo referente a noticias y en partes, de cómo le estaba yendo a los otros reinos. También hubo una parte concerniente al resto de la realeza, lo que Alfred pudo entender un poco mejor ahora que sabía cuáles eran los jugadores principales.

-Lily y Vash apenas están sosteniendo el fuerte en estos momentos –dijo Francis – No he oído nada sobre Tréboles aún.

-¿Los has invitado a tu pequeño casamiento, no es así? –preguntó Rhys.

-Las invitaciones serán enviadas mañana. Tendrán que preguntarle a Yao –respondió Arthur – Pero no, ninguno de ellos han venido por aquí molestándonos por ayuda.

-¿Qué hay sobre tus espías? Sé que tienes –dijo Antonio. Tenía un acento latino notable y una tendencia a cecear que podía derivar del acento también.

-Lo mismo que tú –respondió el otro – Pero no he tenido noticias de ninguno que haya enviado. Parece que están en una especie de encierro de emergencia.

-Extraño, Elizabeta siempre ha sido una de las mejores –comentó Conor.

De las noticias casuales –nada se discutió sobre política – pasaron a una discusión de cómo le estaba yendo a cada uno. Parecía ser que Francis y William estaban en buenos términos a decir verdad, lo que Alfred pensó que probablemente explicaba por qué los tres hermanos de Arthur se habían presentado para amenazarle para que ayudara a Francis. Si así era como había sido para Arthur el crecer, el menor podía ver por qué se había transformado en el mandón de pésimo carácter y tirano que era ahora.

A nadie le importaba en lo más mínimo qué tenedores y cuchillo estaba usando Alfred, y la mayoría lo ignoraba olímpicamente, excepto Francis que se la pasaba haciéndole preguntas sobre cómo se estaba ajustando a la vida aquí aunque Arthur era lo bastante rápido como para patear a Francis por debajo de la mesa y distraerlo de cualquier pregunta que pudiera revelar quién era el de anteojos. Era alternativamente molesto y a la vez un alivio porque Alfred pensaba que podría arreglárselas sin ayuda bastante bien, así que innecesario que Arthur interfiriera así.

Era ya tarde por la noche para cuando todos se retiraron, y las habitaciones en el ala real estaban más ruidosas de lo usual ya que los hermanos de Arthur estaban quedándose en las habitaciones que eran para su familia. Cuando Alfred pasó de camino a su habitación por allí, se preguntó cuál habría sido en la que se quedaba Peter.

Cayó inmediatamente dormido al igual que había sucedido todos los anteriores días de la semana.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Al día siguiente, Francis, así como la mayor parte de su corte y los tres hermanos de Arthur partieron inmediatamente luego del desayuno. Habían dejado atrás a Antonio y al chico amargado que se había sentado junto a Yao, que se llamaba Lovino; y otros dos que parecían estar allí más que nada para escoltarlos.

El mayor le encargó la corte de Diamantes a Yao y pareció ignorarlos más o menos, aunque le daba miradas horribles a Antonio cada vez que lo veía. Aparentemente, Antonio también era uno de los ex torturadores de Arthur.

Por el otro lado, una marcada diferencia se notó en Arthur. A pesar de que siguieron con sus estudios como era usual, el mayor era extrañamente más amable y placentero desde aquél día, y allí donde antes Arthur parecía pasar todo el día con el menor, ahora pasaba todo su tiempo con él. Arthur empezó a aparecer durante los entrenamientos de Alfred con Tim y a encargarse de su entrenamiento de combate también. A Alfred no le importaba, ya que el mayor era uno de los mejores combatientes en Picas, aunque él habría preferido trabajar con Tim. Arthur enfatizaba en la estrategia aunque Alfred era mejor con la fuerza sola, y Tim era bueno en ambas, pero no molestaba al de ojos azules con la estrategia tanto como la reina.

También salieron a estudiar en los jardines más seguido, y Arthur no gritaba tanto a Alfred por equivocarse, a pesar de que seguía siendo estricto. Ocasionalmente, Alfred sorprendería a Arthur observándolo con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, aunque cada vez que el menor lo atrapaba haciéndolo, Arthur se ponía colorado e inmediatamente balbuceaba cambiando de tema. Todo junto era bizarro, pero también significaba que Arthur se encontraba más dispuesto a responder a las preguntas de Alfred.

-¿Qué pasa contigo y tus hermanos? –preguntó el menor al día siguiente, mientras se sentaban en los lados opuestos de un árbol con forma de cruz, entre un sauce llorón y un árbol de maple, si bien todas las hojas eran azules.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó el de ojos verdes.

-No te llevas con ellos. ¿Cómo pueden estar siquiera relacionados? –preguntó el menor.

Escuchó a Arthur suspirar del otro lado del árbol, y cuando volteó su cabeza, pudo ver la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Arthur apoyada contra el tronco del árbol y sus dedos tirando distraídamente del pasto donde estaban sentados. – Somos medios hermanos –dijo – Aún no te he hablado de mis padres.

-No –confirmó el otro.

-Mi madre era la anterior Reina de Picas –dijo Arthur – Y mi padre fue el anterior Rey.

-Espera –dijo el de ojos azules - ¿Así que tu mamá y papá eran los fueron el Rey y la Reina de Picas? –preguntó – Creí que habías dicho que heredaban los cargos. ¿Entonces por qué no eres el rey? –Peter había dicho algo sobre eso, pero Alfred no se había esperado esto. - ¿Cómo es que son siquiera medios hermanos con tus…uh… hermanos? – preguntó.

Arthur suspiró, más calladamente esta vez. –Soy ilegítimo –dijo – La Reina de Picas, mi madre, ya estaba casada y era una Kirkland. Ella tuvo a mis tres hermanos mayores con su esposo –dijo, y dejó salir una risita amargada – Fue sólo una ironía que se enamorar del Rey de Picas justo luego de acceder al trono. Tuvo dos hijos, Peter y yo –dijo el mayor – Y el Rey de Picas nunca se casó después de eso.

-Así que Peter y tú son completamente de sangre real –dijo el menor.

-Sí, -respondió el otro – Si todo hubiera salido bien, mi padre tenía la intención de nombrarme a mí como rey, y mi madre nombraría a Peter como reina. La gente estaba confundida al respecto…les agradaba tener sangre real pura para ambos tronos, por supuesto…pero también éramos hijos bastardos. Mis hermanos mayores nunca perdonaron a nuestra madre por ello.

-No fue tu culpa –dijo Alfred.

-A ellos no les importa –dijo Arthur – Como fuera, tampoco podían hacer nada sobre eso, excepto que Peter enfermó cuando era muy joven –continuó el mayor - Al final, tuvimos que transformarlo en un Comodín, un Joker, y no pudo acceder al trono. Mi padre también murió por esa época, y había rumores de que mis hermanos se habían complotado contra él y Peter para así heredar los tronos.

-¿Y lo hicieron? –preguntó el otro.

-Nadie lo sabe, pero ya los conociste –respondió el ojiverde – Puede que lo hicieran tanto como que no. Mi madre me nombró reina simplemente para prevenir que alguno de ellos tomara su puesto, y han estado molestos desde entonces.

-Lo siento –dijo Alfred luego de un momento.

Escuchó a Arthur reír del otro lado del árbol. -¿Por qué? No tiene nada que ver contigo.

Alfred se encogió de hombros aunque el otro no pudiera verlo. –Pasaste tiempos duros –dijo. Incluso si Arthur había planeado matarlo, Alfred no pudo evitar sentirse mal por él cuando escuchó por todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora. Ese era el por qué era tan implacable…debía ser un trabajo difícil el mantenerte al frente de un reino cuando su familia lo odiaba, sus padres habían muerto, y toda su gente sabía que era un niño ilegítimo a pesar de ser de sangre real. Un chico bastardo en tan alta posición no podía tenerla fácil.

Sintió algo tocar su mano, y cuando miró hacia abajo, vio que Arthur se había movido para sentarse a su lado y poner su mano sobre la de Alfred. Incluso aunque las manos de Arthur eran más pequeñas y sus dedos más finos, sus manos también eran más duras y con más callos.

Alfred se sentó quieto y dejó a Arthur deslizar su mano dentro de la suya en un suave apretón.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Luego de eso, las cosas parecieron cambiar aún más, tanto como con los estudios de Alfred como con Arthur. Para ahora, Alfred ya había visto más o menos lo básico que Arthur y Yao pensaba que debía saber, así que su estudio pasó a ser entrar más en detalle sobre lo que estaba sucediendo. Su entrenamiento progresó usualmente, aunque ahora que Alfred estaba más cómo con su fuerza y mejor controlándola, podía unirse en las prácticas a los caballeros y los soldados con más regularidad. También era más familiar con la gente del castillo ahora. No conocía a todos por nombre, y no había conocido a todos aún, pero estaba comenzando a conocer a los soldados y caballeros regulares bastante bien cuando estaba entrenando, y también estaba Hong en las cocinas, y varias criadas y sirvientes que siempre estaban alrededor que él conocía.

Arthur le sonría más seguido ahora, y cuando no estaban continuamente estudiando y practicando, incluso a veces era divertido. De vez en cuando irían a las recámaras del mayor a estudiar y Arthur intentaría servirle al menor de su terrible cocina, la cual Alfred comería diligentemente; y él estaba comenzando a descubrir que el de ojos verdes no era tan mal tipo como creía, incluso si no estaba completamente seguro de sus intenciones. A veces, cuando estuvieran entrenando, Arthur miraría a Alfred, lleno de alegría, pero peligroso. Y otras veces, cuando estaban juntos en el estudio del rey, Alfred estaría preguntando al mayor alguna pregunta sobre una región en el globo, y cuando se diera la vuelta, encontraría a Arthur parado sólo un poco demasiado cerca de él, inclinándose hacia Alfred con una pequeña sonrisa mientras explicaba las cosas. En ocasiones como esa, Alfred pensaba que debía de gustarle a Arthur cuando menos en algo, pero en las veces que veía a Arthur y a Yao juntos, no podía evitar recordar la conversación que había oído en secreto.

La vida en el castillo comenzaba a ser más y más cómoda para Alfred a medida que aprendía más. Podía cenar sin esfuerzo y aplicando los modales adecuados. Y cerca de dos semanas luego de su llegada, sabía todos los pasos de cada danza que Arthur insistía en enseñarle, aún si tendía a pisar los dedos del otro más de lo que no.

-Cuando nos casemos, se esperará que demos el primer baile juntos –dijo Arthur, poniendo la mano de Alfred en su cintura. El día de hoy estaban practicando en la sala del trono, que sería el lugar donde la ceremonia entera tomaría lugar. No había nadie más allí excepto por ellos dos, y sus pasos hacían eco en los pisos de piedra y las paredes. Ponía inexplicablemente nervioso a Alfred el bailar en tan grande habitación.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres decir que todos van a estar solamente mirándonos? –preguntó Alfred, tomando la mano de Arthur en la suya propia. Los pasos estaban más o menos ensayados para entonces, pero Alfred jamás había sido el mejor bailarín, y en casa, cuando iba a fiestas o bailes, tendía a quedarse allí y pasar de un pie a otro mientras su pareja hacía la mayor parte de la danza. Incluso ahora que había aprendido la variedad de bailes que se esperaba que él supiera, aún se ponía nervioso si pensaba que iba a ser observado por tanta gente.

-Somos la pareja real –dijo Arthur, y sonrió – Aún tenemos unas cuantas semanas hasta entonces. No será tan difícil siempre y cuando practiques. Ahora, 1 2 3, 1 2 3 4, 1 2 3 4… - contó los pasos, y aunque se suponía que Alfred debía estar guiando, Arthur le dio un codazo, apretando la mano que tenía en el hombro de Alfred, y el menor inhaló profundamente y comenzó a moverse.

La danza tradicional de Picas parecía ser un cruce entre un vals y un minué, y, extrañamente, podía ser modificado en una variedad entera de bailes en grupo donde los compañeros se intercambiaban y todos se formaban en líneas. Aún así, así de fácil podía convertírsela en una danza sólo para parejas, y Alfred nunca había sido un experto en la danza de época; pero era mucho más complicado de lo que jamás hubiera esperado, especialmente porque Arthur insistía en que aprendiera todas las variaciones porque se esperaría de él que danzara con tantas personas de la realeza como fuera posible.

Generalmente, él pasaba la mayor parte de las danza mirándose los pies.

Aún se encontraba haciendo eso cuando sintió que Arthur lo presionaba contra él, y abruptamente, allí estaba ese aroma de la fresca lavanda y el olor al aire luego de la lluvia que él jamás había pensado una persona pudiera tener. El de ojos verdes se movía lentamente, balanceándose más cerca hasta que su cabello rozó la cara de Alfred, y entonces estuvieron frente a frente. Alfred podía sentir a Arthur dejar escapar un tembloroso aliento mientras bailaban a lo largo del piso vacío, a un ritmo que solo ellos sabían y el sonido de sus zapatos contra el suelo.

Alfred no era estúpido. Podía decir que Arthur definitivamente gustaba de él, aunque qué tan profundo fuera su sentimiento, no lo tenía seguro. Todo lo que él sabía era que Arthur no actuaba así con nadie más, pero tampoco sabía las intenciones del otro. Por todo lo que él sabía, esto podía ser tan sólo otro extraño juego que estaban jugando y otra treta de la que Alfred tenía que cuidarse. No tenía idea de lo que se suponía que debía pensar cuando Arthur actuaba tan despreocupado y tan feliz, si era o el mejor maldito actor que jamás hubiera visto, o que esto era genuino. Podía lidiar con esto si era una actuación, pero no tenía idea de lo que se suponía que hiciera si era real.

-Alfred… -dijo quedamente Arthur cuando de algún modo migraron hacia el lado izquierdo de la sala del trono y estaban danzando lentamente en su lugar.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Alfred.

Arthur suspiró y su cabeza bajó un poco, tentada hacia el hombro del más alto, y su rostro giró contra el cuello de Alfred, donde el menor podía sentir su tembloroso aliento contra su piel. – E-estoy feliz de que seas mi rey –dijo.

Alfred se quedó duro por un momento, y justo cuando estaba relajándose una vez más, tratando de pensar qué debería responder –cuál era la respuesta _correcta_ a eso – la puerta del salón del trono se abrió y Antonio y Lovino entraron.

Alfred y Arthur saltaron apartándose el uno del otro, aunque no habían estado haciendo nada malo, y Alfred se encontró con su rostro calentándose.

-Yao dijo que se reunieran con él en tu estudio biblioteca –dijo Antonio – Acabamos de recibir noticia de Tréboles –dijo.

-¿Qué noticias? –preguntó Arthur.

-Su rey se ha perdido –respondió Antonio mientras se apresuraban había la biblioteca – Francis envió aviso desde Diamantes… uno de nuestros inteligencia logró llegar a Tréboles, pero parece que el reino entero está sumido en el caos. Nadie ha visto a la Sota ni a la Reina en semanas.

Yao ya estaba esperándolos cuando llegaron, frente a un largo mapa abierto de los cuatro reinos. Varias tachuelas habían sido ubicadas en el mapa, representando los diferentes batallones y ejércitos establecidos en diferentes lugares. Había pequeños modelos de barcos ubicados en los mares, lo que representaba a las fuerzas navales que tenía cada reino. Y por supuesto, cada uno de los pequeños modelos estaba pintado del color que representaba a cada reino.

Por desgracia, el rojo de Corazones había avanzado en más de la mitad de Diamantes para ahora, y estaban dispersos en todo Tréboles también, aunque Alfred pensó que todos podían adivinar cuán larga se había expandido la invasión en Tréboles.

-Hemos recibido el RSVP* de Tréboles –dijo Yao en cuanto entraron – Pero ningún contacto fuera de eso.

-Significa que la realeza debe estar bien entonces, ¿verdad? –dijo Arthur, mientras todos se ubicaban alrededor de la mesa. Algunos otros de los oficiales de Picas se hallaban allí también, como Tim y otros que Alfred no reconoció. Más y más de ellos habían estado viniendo a la capital a medida que los días pasaban, y el castillo se iba llenando de gente con la nobleza y los caballeros y soldados que estaban concentrándose en Picas. Todo bajo el disfraz de la llegada por la boda y la coronación, pero secretamente, era para discutir estos asuntos. Alfred no había tenido el tiempo –estando atado a Arthur – de hablar realmente demasiado con varios de los recién llegados, a pesar de que ahora estaba familiarizándose más con todo, él pensaba que sería buena idea el establecerse a sí mismo más como el rey con la otra gente también.

-Supuestamente –dijo Yao y Arthur se volteó bruscamente a ver a Lovino.

-¿Quién eres tú para Diamantes? ¿Por qué estás aquí? –preguntó.

Lovino, que había estado callado hasta ahora, se puso colorado y miró de mala manera a Arthur. –Haré que te enteres, soy el maldito…

-Lovi es mi caballero más confiable –dijo Antonio, y sonrió radiante a Lovino, lo que fue suficiente para hacerlo romper en una serie de maldiciones.

Arthur frunció el ceño. - ¿Te he visto antes? Te ves familiar –dijo.

-Has estado en Diamantes antes –comentó Yao.

-Sí, mejor que recuerdes mi puta cara –dijo Lovino, golpeando a Antonio en el brazo cuando el otro trató de abrazarlo.

Alfred estaba impresionado. Lovino maldecía incluso más que Arthur, aunque todos parecían tomarlo sin importancia.

-Como sea. Si estás seguro de que no es un traidor –dijo Arthur.

-Mi Lovi nunca me traicionaría, ¿verdad? –dijo Antonio, y sonrió colgándose más en Lovino. Alfred estaba comenzando a sospechar que Lovino no era un mero caballero para Antonio… sino que alguien mucho más importante.

-Si lo hace, pesará en tu cabeza Antonio –dijo el mayor.

-Volviendo al asunto –dijo Yao – Todos ustedes niños, cálmense. Antonio y yo hemos estado pensando en cuántas fuerzas tenemos entre nosotros justo ahora –dijo, señalando el mapa – La mayoría de las fuerzas de Diamantes están ahora a lo largo de la frontera… tienen una armada, pero no es de mucha utilidad ahora que Corazones está atacando completamente por tierra, pero si atraviesan Diamantes y llegan a nuestros mares, nuestras fuerzas navales unidas serán importantes.

-Corazones no tiene una marina –dijo Arthur – Están acorralados en la tierra.

-Encontrarán alguna forma si llegan aquí –respondió Yao – He enviado una respuesta a Tréboles otra vez, pero no sabemos cómo es la situación ahí. Lo que creemos es que Corazones debe de al menos haber pasado la frontera ahora, probablemente avanzando en la capital, pero lo más probable es que sus fuerzas principales estén concentradas en Diamantes.

-Estas son las figuras que tenemos para nuestra investigación y las fuerzas armadas móviles que poseemos ahora –dijo Yao, haciendo gestos hacia las cartas con un montón de letras y números escritos en ellas, lo que Alfred no entendía y nadie se molestó en explicarle – Tenemos una buena chance de ganar por el momento, si nos unimos mientras Diamantes aún puede pelear. Pero en este preciso momento, necesitamos discutir cuándo declararemos la guerra. Los Corazones no han provocado en absoluto a Picas aún, y aún así será un riesgo si declaramos la guerra.

De allí, la discusión se volvió sobre estrategia, con Arthur y Antonio discutiendo tácticas y las varias habilidades de sus varios regimientos, y Yao y los otros oficiales de Picas tratando de discutir cuál sería el mejor momento para declarar la guerra.

Al final de la reunión, todo lo que había sido concluido había sido que no declararían la guerra hasta después de la boda y la coronación. Pero una cosa buena surgió de la junta.

Mientras los otros oficiales y generales salían de la habitación, Arthur tomó el brazo de Alfred. – Todavía hay algo de tiempo antes de la cena. Nuestro tiempo se agota y ya que estás, bien, ya que finalmente le estás tomando el paso a la etiqueta y los modales, deberíamos saltarnos el resto de la historia y pasar directamente a nuestros recursos actuales y demografía –dijo Arthur. No estaba precisamente sonriendo, pero lucía feliz y algo nervioso - Entraremos en guerra pronto y será importante que sepas esto…

-Arthur –dijo Yao desde el otro lado de la mesa. Estaba mirando directo hacia ellos, específicamente a donde la mano de Arthur seguía descansando sobre el brazo del menor –Necesito hablarte.

Arthur frunció el ceño y Alfred sintió su mano tensarse. –Voy a entrenar a Alfred –dijo.

-Esta noche entonces. Cuando hayas acabado –dijo Yao.

Algo acerca de la forma en que Yao lo había dicho y luego cómo el agarre de Arthur había aumentado en el brazo de Alfred y todo excepto el arrastrarlo fuera le dijo a Alfred…que esta noche iban a discutir sobre él y su asesinato planeado. Era todo lo que Alfred podía hacer para no quitarse la mano de Arthur de encima y correr hacia las puertas abiertas, pero de algún modo, se las arregló para mantenerse calmado. Sonrió a Arthur cuando salieron de la habitación.

-¿No quieres reunirte con Yao o algo así? –preguntó casualmente el de ojos azules mientras se dirigían al estudio del rey.

Arthur se puso colorado. –No, no, no es eso –dijo – Sólo que no tenemos mucho tiempo y pronto tendremos que ensayar para la boda y la coronación, tú entiendes –dijo.

-Seh, okay –dijo Alfred, viendo como el de ojos verdes caminaba delante de él.

Esa noche, luego de que el mayor hubiera dispensado a Alfred temprano para entrenar un poco en el campo, el menor salió al patio, pero tan pronto como estuvo seguro de que Arthur se había ido, abandonó la práctica y se escabulló nuevamente adentro. A esta hora de la noche, la mayor parte del castillo se hallaba dormida – ya que no había electricidad, era tedioso hacer algo con la parpadeante luz de la lámpara, aunque era posible, y la mayoría prefería dormir tan temprano como pudieran aguantarlo.

Aún así, ya que el castillo entero estaba ocupado con las preparaciones últimamente, Alfred aún tenía que meterse en habitaciones al azar cuando veía a los sirvientes pasar. Ninguno detuvo a Alfred, de todas formas, y él llegó sin incidentes a la biblioteca, donde la luz estaba ciertamente filtrándose a través de la puerta cerrada. Alfred maldijo su suerte, pero resultó ser que Arthur y Yao estaban parados cerca de la entrada de la biblioteca, así que podía oír sus voces de cualquier forma.

-Has estado pasando mucho tiempo con él últimamente –estaba diciendo Yao a la vez que Alfred se agachaba junto a la puerta para poder escuchar.

-Es mi trabajo –dijo Arthur – Tú eres el que me puso a cargo de entrenarlo.

-Te estoy preguntando si todavía puedes hacer el trabajo –dijo Yao – He estado investigando al respecto, y estoy casi seguro de que esto puede funcionar. Pondremos tantas capas de hechizos de protección en ti como podamos, aunque no estoy muy seguro de si harán algo si estás en su mundo no-mágico…

-¿Realmente piensas que es lo correcto? –preguntó de pronto el de ojos verdes.

Alfred se movió, tratando de oír mejor.

-Es decir, Alfred realmente está mejorando –dijo Arthur – Creo que lo subestimamos. Ha aprendido todo lo que le he enseñado, y estoy seguro de que para el momento que sea la coronación, lo sabrá todo perfectamente. Y tiene esa monstruosa fuerza suya… podría ser una gran ventaja para nosotros, ¿verdad?

-¿Estás diciendo que no quieres matarlo? –preguntó Yao.

-Y-yo solo estoy diciendo, que puede no ser la mejor idea –dijo Arthur – Nuestro ya está en desventaja sin un rey, y Alfred…

-No es apropiado para ello –dijo Yao – Ya hemos concordado en esto. Incluso con esa fuerza suya, él es solo un hombre, y un hombre no va a hacer la diferencia.

-Ha sucedido antes en la historia –repuso el rubio - ¿Qué hay sobre los As? Ellos siempre…

-Los Ases son una rareza. ¿Cuántos han aparecido en este tiempo? –preguntó Yao.

-Eso no es…

-¿Cuántos? –interrumpió Yao.

-Tres en casi cuatro mil años–dijo Arthur.

-Y solo uno de ellos vino de Picas –dijo Yao – Incluso si un As se presentara, las chances son que no estaría en Picas, e incluso si así lo fuera, la cosa es, que no es Alfred.

-Pero aún hay una chance. ¿Cómo sabes que Alfred no es uno? –insistió Arthur.

-Primero, es un extranjero. Ni siquiera es de este mundo y no posee magia –respondió el otro.

-Los otros registros de los Ases nunca mencionaron sus historias tampoco –rebatió el más alto.

-Porque no importaban. Un As apareciendo ahora sería igual de terrible para nosotros, lo sabes. ¿No recuerdas qué pasó cuando los otros Ases aparecieron? –preguntó Yao.

Hubo un largo silencio al otro lado de la puerta.

Arthur cambió de posición mientras escuchaba atentamente esperando sus siguientes palabras. No estaba seguro de si debía estar aliviado de que Arthur, al menos, no pareciera completamente dispuesto a matarlo ahora, pero también tenía curiosidad sobre lo que eran esos Ases. Nunca había escuchado a Arthur o Yao mencionarlos mientras él estudiaba.

-¿Qué hay si Alfred resulta ser el rey por el que hemos estado esperando? –preguntó el de ojos verdes luego de un momento.

Yao dejó escapar un suspiro. -¿Quieres arriesgar tu vida por ello? –preguntó – Sabes que si él muere, tú mueres, y sin ustedes dos aquí, este reino no sobrevivirá. Y justo ahora, las chances de que Alfred muera son más altas que las que tiene de sobrevivir.

-Lo sé, pero…pero yo…

-Tienes sentimientos por él, ¿no es así? –preguntó secamente el más bajo.

Alfred se encontró a sí mismo inclinándose hacia adelante, pendiente de la respuesta del mayor. Y en el corto silencio que siguió, Alfred se dio cuenta de un segundo sonido. Eran pasos avanzando por el pasillo. Éstos eran silenciosos, pero el menor podía escuchar la suela de los zapatos repiqueteando suavemente contra el suelo de piedra y se enderezó, mientras buscaba un lugar donde esconderse porque si lo encontraban escuchando a escondidas, no había forma de que sobreviviera.

El problema era que la biblioteca estaba bastante aislada en un largo pasillo, y el corredor más cercano estaba a varias yardas, fuera en la dirección que fuera. Los pasos se acercaban más rápido ahora, así que Alfred no tuvo más opción que caminar tan rápido como fuera posible en la dirección opuesta mientras podía solamente esperar que quien quiera que fuera, no lo reconociera en la oscuridad.

Pero a la vez que los pasos de Alfred eran más apurados, también los de la otra persona. Él no podía echar a correr, no sin levantar sospechas, porque esta persona estaba claramente siguiéndole. Así que había solo una cosa que podía hacer… echarse un farol.

A mitad de camino por el corredor, Alfred volteó y enfrentó a su perseguidor. Al principio, en el oscuro pasillo, todo lo que pudo ver fueron sombras causadas por las lámparas esparcidas a lo largo del corredor. Y entonces oyó a los pasos bajar el ritmo, ahora que su acosador se daba cuenta de que Alfred no estaba escapando, él vio una figura emerger de las sombras.

Su perseguidor estaba vestido enteramente en ropas negras pegadas al cuerpo, y era también, claramente una mujer.

-¿Eres el Rey de Picas? –preguntó quedamente. Tenía largo cabello pálido que fluía detrás de ella, y un hermoso rostro, como el que pudiera pertenecer a una modelo.

-Sí –respondió Alfred.

La chica entrecerró los ojos y juntó sus manos frente a ella. Estaba sosteniendo un par de cuchillos idénticos… ella no era una sirvienta que había venido a buscarlo… era una asesina.

La chica se lanzó hacia él. Alfred ya había estado entrenando con Tim y con Arthur, pero ni siquiera el boxeo con espadas lo había preparado para un enfrentamiento real – especialmente cuando se trataba de una asesina yendo a por él. Para peor, él no tenía armas consigo. Sólo había usado espadas de práctica en el patio, y a veces en el campo cuando estaba entrenando. Nunca había llevado un arma con él, aunque estaba bastante seguro de que Arthur siempre tenía con él alguna especie de daga todo el tiempo, como lo hacían varios otros oficiales y personas de la realeza.

La chica tampoco peleaba como Tim o como Arthur, o como cualquiera de los otros caballeros. Ella era rápida y ágil, y aunque Alfred se las ingenió para evitar su primer ataque, lo único que podía hacer sin un arma era básicamente, correr, sólo que la chica era más rápida que él. Cuando trató de retroceder por el corredor, inmediatamente ella se adelantó, y uno de los cuchillos alcanzó a Alfred en el hombro cuando no fue lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivarlo. Peor, ella peleaba también con dos cuchillos, lo que él nunca había practicado, así que cuando se las arreglaba para evitar un cuchillo, estaría cerca de cortarse con el otro. En dos ocasiones un de sus cuchillos golpeó la pared de piedra y hubiera atravesado el cráneo de Alfred si él no su hubiese apartado lo suficientemente rápido.

Y la chica era también demasiado inteligente como para mover su pelea demasiado cerca de las antorchas, así que Alfred no podía siquiera encontrar un arma improvisada que usar en el espacio de la lucha. Lo único que tenía a su favor era su fuerza, pero nunca había alzado una mano para golpear a una mujer, e incluso si esta chica en particular estaba tratando de matarlo, aún así no quería golpearla a no ser que fuera completamente necesario.

Alfred se preguntó si llamar por Arthur y Yao sería una buena idea… por un lado, ella probablemente no trataría de pelear contra todos ellos, pero por el otro, no podía mostrar ningún signo de debilidad a los otros dos, o ellos decidirían que él era prescindible.

No importó al final, porque cuando el cuchillo de la chica golpeó contra la pared por tercera vez, el ruido hizo que la puerta de la biblioteca se abriera de todas formas.

-¡Alfred! –gritó Arthur, y distrajo a Alfred sólo lo suficiente para que no sujetara la pierna de la joven cuando le dio un rodillazo justo en los intestinos.

Alfred se inclinó sobre sí mismo, jadeando por aliento.

Esto era todo, pensó vagamente mientras veía el cuchillo de la chica descender. Él iba a morir, y Arthur iba a morir…

_¡CLANG!_

Alfred golpeó el suelo, tosiendo y tratando de reorientarse a sí mismo. Sobre él, Arthur había saltado a su lugar, pero a diferencia de Alfred, el mayor tenía una espada y estaba forcejeando con éxito contra la mujer. Entre recuperar su aliento, y el dolor, y simplemente el hecho de estar desorientado con las lámparas titilando en el oscuro corredor, y el fulgor de las espadas, el menor no pudo mantenerse al tanto de la lucha. En un momento Arthur parecía estar estallando con energía y moviéndose incluso más rápido que la chica, acorralándola contra una pared, y al momento siguiente, sus posiciones habían cambiado y Arthur fue forzado a retroceder cuando debió eludir el barrido que ella le hizo con su pie.

-¡Intruso! –registró el menor gritar a Yao de fondo - ¡Intruso en el castillo!

Y entonces las campanas fueron sonadas. Alfred no había estado en la torre de las campanas antes, aunque cada hora, las campanas serían sonadas. Ahora, aún así, retumbaban fuertemente, y nadie podría permanecer dormido con esta alarma.

La chica se detuvo cuando los gritos comenzaron a aparecer en el pasillo, y Arthur se detuvo cuando ella lo hizo. –Quien quiera que seas, lo pagarás –dijo Arthur, a la vez que Alfred se ponía de pie inestablemente.

La chica miró de mala manera a Arthur y lo apuñaló con un brazo. Arthur lo bloqueó, pero su guardia debió de haber estado baja ahora que veía la inminente victoria, porque no vio cuando la oponente alzó el otro brazo, sosteniendo el otro cuchillo.

-¡Arthur! –gritó Alfred, tratando de alcanzarlo al ver el cuchillo brillar.

Vislumbró los ojos sorprendidos del mayor mientras él lo apartaba del rango del cuchillo de la chica, y entonces sintió un punzante dolor en su hombro derecho.

Alfred se volteó para ver a la joven quitar el cuchillo de su hombro, manchado con su sangre. Sus cuchillas brillaron otra vez y él supo que no podía alargar la batalla mucho más. Si no hacía algo o él moriría, o Arthur mataría a esta chica, e incluso aunque fuera una asesina, Alfred no se sentía bien teniendo a una completa extraña muerta por su causa.

Así que la golpeó.

Aunque Alfred trató de controlar su fuerza, estaba cansado y lastimado, y debió de haberlo hecho muy bien, ya que el con un solo golpeó mandó a la chica volando por los aires. Ella golpeó la pared del lado opuesto del pasillo y cayó como una muñeca, sus cuchillos cayendo al suelo mientras el primero de los guardias subía corriendo por las escaleras.

Alfred se volteó, aún sin aliento, a la vez que observaba a Arthur. -¿Estás…estás bien? –preguntó.

Había ganado su primera pelea, se dio cuenta. No se sentía tan victorioso como se había imaginado que se sentiría. Más que nada, sentía a su corazón yendo un poco muy rápido, y podía oír su sangre golpeando en sus oídos, y estaba sudando.

Arthur aún estaba con los ojos bien abiertos y se hallaba muy sorprendido mientras devolvía la mirada a Alfred. –Tú…tú…

Parecía no ser capaz de decidir qué decir, así que el menor lo ayudó con algunas frases. -¿Salvé tu vida? ¿Soy un héroe? ¿Voy a ser un rey genial? –sugirió, dando a Arthur una sonrisa tentativa. Su hombro no le dolía aún, pero probablemente iba a doler como el infierno más tarde. También esperaba que la chica se hallara bien, aún si había tratado de matarlo. Parecía ser por los gritos de los guardias detrás de ellos, que al menos ella seguía con vida, porque rápidamente la tomaron con firmeza de los brazos, discutiendo sobre si llevarla a las celdas o llevarla a la enfermería primero.

-¡Eres un _idiota_! –estalló finalmente Arthur – Estás herido, tú estúpido imbécil… no puedo creerte…

Y para sorpresa de Alfred, Arthur se estiró hacia adelante, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del de ojos azules, y de pronto hundió su cara en el hombro sano del otro.

Alfred sintió una oleada de alivio ante eso, y parecía ser que la adrenalina estaba comenzando a bajar finalmente, porque podía sentir que su hombro comenzaba a doler, y también estaba sintiéndose abrumado y débil. El rodillazo a los intestinos lo había dejado nauseoso y enfermo, y combinado con una sobredosis de adrenalina, mañana iba a dolerle severamente. De hecho, el mareo se estaba poniendo peor y su visión comenzaba a ponerse borrosa.

-Arthur –dijo Alfred.

-¿Hm? –sintió el cálido aliento del de ojos verdes a través de su camiseta.

-Creo que me voy a desmayar –dijo el menor.

Mientras colapsaba cayendo hacia delante y su visión se oscurecía, sintió los brazos de Arthur asegurar su agarre sobre él. –Ve a dormir. No dejaré que nadie te lastime –oyó decir al mayor.

Y entonces perdió el conocimiento.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

*"Responda, por favor" en francés, el código de alerta.

Bueno, casi sin aclaraciones esta vez XD Pero este capítulo me gustó mucho, me quedé con ganas de saber si Arthur le admitía sus sentimientos por Alfred a Yao o no w

Bueno, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, bye~!


	6. Chapter 6

Anyway, luego de luchar mucho durante un mes yendo de computadora en computadora, les vengo a dejar el cap 6 de Spades w Ya en el próximo será la coronación y la boda de Arthur y Alfred! X3

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Alfred despertó al escuchar voces. Voces ruidosas, hablando alto y fuerte.

-¡Declararemos la guerra inmediatamente! Alguien envíele un mensajero a esa maldita rana y díganle que le daré tantos refuerzos como quiera.

Reconoció la voz de Arthur, aunque en realidad, le estaba dando dolor de cabeza, y gimió, poniéndose una almohada sobre la cabeza. Podrían haber al menos cerrado la puerta de su habitación si iban a discutir en su antecámara. Arthur gritaba tanto que la almohada no ayudaba en nada.

-¡Te estoy diciendo, no me importa un comino! ¿Viste al asesino que enviaron? ¡Ella casi mata a Alfred! –gritó el mayor.

Aparentemente Yao se había molestado lo suficiente como para alzar la voz también, porque Alfred podía escuchar claramente lo que estaba diciendo. -¡Y yo te estoy diciendo, que hay más cosas sucediendo que eso! ¿No la reconoces? Es Natalya, de la familia Braginski –dijo Yao – Ella es de Tréboles, y si Tréboles no está atacando, entonces eso debe significar que Corazones ha tomado el reino por completo. Esto es malo.

-¡Claro que es malo! –espetó Arthur – Necesitamos…

-Nosotros necesitamos sentarnos y pensar. Tú, ve a refrescar tu cabeza antes de que hagas algo estúpido –respondió Yao.

Alfred relajó la presión que ponía en la almohada sobre su cabeza, pero ya que estaba despierto, no tenía sentido el volver a intentar dormir. Se quitó las sábanas y estaba moviendo sus hombros, probando el alcance de la herida, cuando Arthur entró.

-¡Alfred! Estás despierto –dijo el otro, y se apresuró a su lado – No deberías levantarte aún. Estás lastimado y tu hombro…

-Estoy bien – dijo el menor. Su hombro se sentía bastante sensible y realmente le hubiera gustado quedarse en cama por quizás un par de semanas, pero no podía permitirse demostrar a los otros dos ningún signo de debilidad en estos momentos. Extrañamente, fuera de un leve dolor en el hombro y sentirse exhausto, Alfred estaba sorprendido de no sentir más dolor. De hecho, se sentía como si tan solo hubiera pasado por una extenuante práctica de fútbol de vuelta en su hogar, más que como si hubiera peleado con una asesina y apuñalado con un cuchillo.

-Pero sigues herido –protestó el mayor, viéndose preocupado mientras revoloteaba alrededor del menor – Eso fue tan estúpido de tu parte –añadió, aunque sonaba más alterado que enojado. La verdad, Arthur parecía alterado sobre todo el asunto, lo que combinado con lo que el de ojos azules había escuchado la noche anterior, le hacía tener esperanzas de que Arthur lo dejaría vivir después de todo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Estabas preocupado? –preguntó Alfred, sonriéndole abiertamente.

Arthur se puso de un terrorífico tono rojo. –N-no es porque estuviera preocupado, idiota. Quiero decir, si tú mueres entonces yo también muero y el reino entero quedaría indefenso entonces –murmuró, y comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos.

Alfred frunció el ceño, más preocupado por las palabras que por el comportamiento del otro. -¿Qué?

-Ya te lo dije antes, ¿o no? –dijo el de ojos verdes, mirándolo a la cara – Cuando estábamos viendo la historia de Picas. La realeza de cada reino está unida a la tierra misma. Mientras estemos sanos y salvos, la tierra prosperará, pero si morimos, entonces la seguridad de nuestro reino estará en peligro.

Alfred debió de haber parecido lo suficientemente confundido como para que Arthur suspirara y tratara de explicarse más claramente. –Es por lo que tuve que estar bajo el hechizo, ¿recuerdas? Mientras me hubiera ido y permaneciera seguro, el reino entero estaría a salvo…

-Pero Yao aún estaba despierto, ¿o no? –preguntó el de ojos azules.

-Sí, pero no importaba. La completa protección del reino aparece cuando los tres miembros de la realeza están sanos y salvos. Ya que no teníamos un rey en su momento, tanto como si no Yao y yo nos poníamos a dormir, o si solo yo fuera a dormir, el nivel de protección habría sido el mismo –dijo Arthur, y entonces suspiró – El punto es, que funciona de las dos maneras. Mientras incluso uno de los miembros de la realeza permanezca sano y salvo, el reino no puede ser tomado por completo. Por el otro lado, si los tres desaparecen, entonces el reino es muy vulnerable.

Alfred frunció el ceño, asintiendo ligeramente a la vez que iba registrando todo. -¿Qué tiene que ver esto con nosotros muriendo? ¿Quieres decir que si uno de nosotros muere, todos lo hacemos? –preguntó, lo que no tendría sentido bajo las circunstancias, considerando que ninguno de los otros miembros de la realeza parecía haber accedido al trono al mismo tiempo.

-No, eso solo se aplica a nosotros dos –dijo Arthur, volviendo a mirar a Alfred – Por el encantamiento… el que Yao y yo usamos era un hechizo para dormir que debería haberme preservado por siglos si se hubiera hecho bien.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso conmigo? –preguntó el menor.

-Es un contrato –dijo el mayor – Tú me b-besaste –dijo, y se volvió a poner colorado, mirando a sus manos – Y eso rompió el hechizo. Lo has estudiado en nuestra historia también… ¿los caballeros y las damas bajo el hechizo que son besados y despiertan?

-¿Cómo en los cuentos de hadas? –preguntó Alfred. Recordaba vagamente haber leído sobre uno o dos matrimonios que habían sucedido mencionando algún tipo de encantamiento, pero ya que la mayoría había sucedido entre familias nobles que no eran precisamente de la realeza, no les había prestado demasiada atención además de memorizar algunas fechas y nombres.

-¿Qué? No son historias, son de verdad –dijo Arthur – Todos se casaron con las personas que rompieron los hechizos porque tenían que hacerlo por el contrato –dijo, y cuando Alfred siguió pareciendo confundido, él comenzó a impacientarse – Los votos matrimoniales. Incluso en tu mundo deben de tenerlos… ¿"Hasta que la muerte nos separe"? – dijo.

-Seh… - dijo Alfred, aún no entendiendo por completo la conexión.

-Todas las parejas que estaban bajo el encantamiento y otros lo habían roto tienen un lazo, literalmente –dijo Arthur – Sus vidas están ligadas… si uno muere, también el otro. Todo está en el contrato. Claro que antes, algunos padres harían que pusieran a sus hijas bajo el hechizo sólo para que encontraran un marido apropiado. Y algunos de los más insoportables príncipes jóvenes o nobles harían que los embrujaran para encontrar una buena esposa… después de todo, no puedes deshacerte de alguien con el que te arriesgarías a morir.

Bizarramente, tenía sentido, aún si Alfred no había sido exactamente un gran admirador de los cuentos de hadas cuando era un niño… disfrutaba las partes de aventura y de salvar a la gente, pero cuando llegaba a las partes cursis de romance, era como que se ausentaba. De todas formas, eran unas reglas un tanto extrañas para Picas, pero este no era precisamente un lugar normal en primer lugar.

Alfred inhaló profundamente mientras organizaba todo en su cabeza. – Así que lo que estás diciendo es que tú y yo estamos unidos por el estúpido hechizo, así que si yo muero, tú también te mueres. Y como somos de la realeza, también estamos ligados a Picas. Entonces, si morimos, Picas está arruinada – resumió él.

-Al chico puede enseñársele –afirmó secamente Arthur.

-Ninguna de esas parejas encantadas eran en verdad de la realeza, aún así, ¿cierto? Quiero decir, como nosotros –preguntó el menor.

-Claro que no. Normalmente no pondríamos a la realeza bajo ese tipo de encantamiento. Podrían acabar casados con cualquiera. -respondió el mayor.

-Lo entiendo, fuiste forzado a casarte conmigo –dijo Alfred. Eso significaba que Arthur podía no estar tan en contra de la idea de Alfred muerto, no importaba cuan desesperado hubiera parecido. Solo significaba que Arthur sabía que si él moría, también lo haría él mismo… hasta que se las arreglaran para volver a la Tierra, de todas formas.

-Eso no fue lo que quise decir, yo…

-Bien entonces –interrumpió Alfred, poniéndose los zapatos, haciendo una mueca de dolor al mover su hombro nuevamente, y se dirigió hacia la puerta. No estaba sintiéndose genial al momento, pero no tenía ganas de lidiar con Arthur y su falsa preocupación y señales confusas por ahora.

-Espera, ¿a dónde vas? Aún necesitas descansar –dijo el de ojos verdes.

-No te preocupes, no me mataré por accidente –respondió él, saludándolo de espaldas con la mano, y salió por la puerta sin esperar a Arthur.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La parte buena de tener la boda tan cerca era que Arthur no tenía tanto tiempo para estar junto a Alfred, entre la guerra y los preparativos del casamiento. Era relajante no estar bajo el escrutinio del mayor todo el tiempo, y a Alfred se le había dejado por su cuenta para estudiar y entrenar. Así que, ya que lo que Alfred realmente disfrutaba en Picas era su recién descubierta fuerza y su aparentemente rápida habilidad de curación (su hombro dolió por dos días, pero había sanado más o menos para el tercero), pasó más tiempo fuera con los caballeros.

A pesar de que había estado entrenando menos de un mes, Alfred estaba comenzando a poder controlar mejor su fuerza… lo suficiente para que le permitieran entrenar con los soldados normales. La cosa era, que incluso aunque Tim se la pasara diciéndole que tenía que pensar en la estrategia y cómo entrever a sus oponentes y sus habilidades, todo parecía ser bastante inútil cuando un movimiento de Alfred podía hacerlos tambalear. Ya que Alfred podía literalmente vencer sin esfuerzo a cualquier oponente que se le arrojara, parecía bastante inútil el siquiera molestarse con la estrategia. Así que mientras el menor aprendía lo básico de exactamente cómo se suponía que tenía que apuñalar a alguien para dejarlo fuera de combate, o dónde debía lanzar sus lanzas para que se enterraran entre los espacios de la armadura, Tim prefería ver simplemente cuántos soldados podían atacarlo a la vez antes de que Alfred tuviera problemas para deshacerse de ellos.

Tim se molestaba más de lo que no lo hacía con Alfred por volver la práctica en un altercado, pero lo bueno que salió de eso fue que el menor estaba comenzando a conocer bastante bien a varios de los caballeros y soldados. Había algo sobre el pelearse entre sí que hacía que los chicos se unieran. Y mientras un montón de soldados parecían desconfiar de él al principio, luego de una buena tunda parecieron ser más cálidos con él tanto como Alfred con ellos. Le hacía sentir un poco más seguro que si Arthur y Yao mandaran a un grupo de soldados tras él, tal vez algunos de sus nuevos amigos se lo pensaría dos veces antes de atravesarle.

Antonio y Lovino también vinieron a entre con el regimiento de Picas en algunas ocasiones. La primera vez que lo hicieron, Alfred se dio cuenta de algo bastante extraño. Mientras que Antonio era bastante bueno con varias armas e incluso se ponía inesperadamente serio cuando estaba en una pelea particularmente difícil, la mayor sorpresa fue Lovino, su tan afamado mejor caballero.

Lovino era el peor luchador que Alfred hubiera visto en su vida.

No era tanto el que fuera torpe ni nada por el estilo, pero sino el que Lovino era mediocre en todo y simplemente increíblemente débil. Podía apuntar más o menos, pero no podía tensar la cuerda del arco inglés o confiar en ballestas, en lo que Lovino encontraba incluso una tarea difícil el recargar. Sabía más o menos el correcto manejo de los pies y las posiciones que eran importantes en la pelea con espadas, pero si alguien le pedía blandir una espada por más de quince minutos, él empezaría a quejarse de estar cansado y a ponerse completamente colorado y sudoroso. Alfred estaba dispuesto a apostar que incluso sin su súper fuerza él era mucho más atlético y era mejor en la pelea de lo que Lovino era, y él no era realmente bueno en la pelea de verdad sin su fuerza.

-Si Lovino es tu mejor caballero, tu país está seriamente perdido, sin ofender – les había dicho Alfred una noche después de la práctica mientras se dirigían a la cena juntos.

Había estado trabajando bastante, y aún si le llevaba más y más tiempo para cansarse y agarrotarse, él podía sentir la forma de los músculos bien trabajados.

-¿Qué mierda se supone que signifique eso, maldición? –le espetó Lovino, mirando de mala manera al de lentes, a pesar de que ya habían peleado juntos varias veces antes y el de Diamantes estaba bien al tanto de la fuerza del otro y no parecía atreverse a intentar estrangularlo como lo hacía con Antonio.

-Lovino no es muy bueno peleando, pero sigue siendo mi favorito –dijo alegremente Antonio - ¿No es adorable?

-Tú estúpido bastardo de los tomates, ¿qué mierda quieres decir con que soy adorable? ¡No soy jodidamente adorable! – gritó su compañero mientras el otro le sonreía radiante.

-Fue amor a primera vista –dijo Antonio. Y aún si Alfred no se llamaba a sí mismo la persona más observadora del mundo, no se necesitaba ser ningún genio para entenderlo. Realmente, era extremadamente obvio a pesar de las protestas de Lovino ante el hecho… a no ser que en Diamantes fuera normal abrazar y besar cada cinco minutos cuando no se estaba ocupado y a veces incluso entonces. – Lo salvé de unos bandidos cuando estábamos de viaje por Corazones, sabes…

-¡Estaba bien, idiota! –gritó el mencionado.

-Estabas llorando –dijo Antonio felizmente, y luego puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del menor, lo que hizo que se les hiciera algo incómodo caminar y solo un poco demasiado afectuoso. Claro que Antonio parecía ser español, y Lovino también era algo del Mediterráneo… italiano, quizá, pensó Alfred, así que tal vez no eran tan inusuales las demostraciones de afecto.

-Suéltame, bastardo –dijo Lovino, codeando a Antonio hasta que éste lo soltó, pero cuando lo hizo, Lovino tomó la mano de Antonio en su lugar, lo que hizo que Antonio soltara un montón de sonrisas de felicidad.

-Así que luego nos fugamos* -finalizó felizmente el Capitán de la guardia.

-Fui malditamente secuestrado, idiota… - Lovino fue cortado abruptamente por un fugaz beso de Antonio, que le sonrió felizmente un poco más. Lovino se ruborizó, pero sus protestas no parecían muy sinceras.

Era una especia de relación extraña, pero parecía hacer lo suficientemente felices a ambos… bueno, Lovino estaba en duda, pero Antonio era lo suficientemente feliz por los dos.

Claro que no todos habían dado la bienvenida a los dos soldados de Diamantes, y Arthur era uno de ellos. Cada vez que Arthur veía a la extraña pareja, parecía querer antagonizarlos. Al menos parcialmente Alfred sabía que era probablemente porque Antonio había contribuido al maltrato de la reina cuando éste era un niño… era algo difícil el imaginar a Antonio maltratando a alguien, pero era uno de los mejores amigos de Francis, así que lo más seguro era que se hubiera visto envuelto de un modo u otro.

-¿Seguro que no te conozco? – preguntó Arthur, observando a Lovino de nuevo mientras esperaban que comenzara otra reunión de estrategia.

Lovino se sobresaltó. –Ya dije…

-Deja de interrogar a mi Lovi – dijo Antonio, frunciendo el ceño a la vez que pasaba uno de sus brazos por la cintra del mencionado y descansaba su barbilla en el hombro de Lovino.

-Púdrete Antonio –dijo Arthur, sosteniendo dos dedos en alto en un grosero saludo, aunque sus ojos apuntaron hacia donde los brazos de Antonio estaban y pareció tratar de querer encenderlos en llamas con su mirada. – Ustedes dos son desagradables.

-Tú no eres quien para estar hablando con la forma en que siempre estás malditamente colgándote de Al—Lovino cerró su boca en cuanto y se puso aún más colorado en cuanto Arthur le envió una mirada aún más venenosa.

-Seh, necesitas acostarte con alguien –dijo alegremente Antonio, y Alfred fingió no notar como Arthur se ponía de un terrible tono rojo y se iba pisoteando hasta el otro lado de la mesa.

-¿Cuándo va a comenzar esta maldita reunión? –demandó tan fuerte que la habitación inmediatamente se silenció- ¿Has contactado a esa rana estúpida? –espetó al Capitán de Diamantes.

-Claro que lo hice – respondió Antonio con alegría, y soltó a Lovino para enderezarse- Francis dice que vendrá temprano y se quedará hasta que finalice la boda. Estará aquí en unos días. Lili y Vash tienen que quedarse en Diamantes hasta la víspera de la boda para mantener un ojo en la defensa por el momento.

La habitación estaba más llena de gente de lo usual. Ahora que la fecha de la boda se estaba acercando tanto, más y más personas de la nobleza estaban viniendo a la capital de Picas. La mayoría eran de otras partes de Picas porque, disfrazadas como invitaciones al casamiento, Yao había enviado notificaciones a todos los generales, caballeros y nobleza para reunirlos para las discusiones de la guerra. Eso significaba que, estos días, el castillo se estaba llenando de más y más extraños que Alfred no conocía…algunos de los cuales parecían estar impresionados de él, y otros que lo miraban por encima de sus hombros.

Los hermanos de Arthur también habían venido al castillo, demasiado para molestia de la reina, porque se estaban quedando en los aposentos de la Reina. Ahora la mayoría de las noches, Alfred podía oír sonidos de discusiones y peleas viniendo del fondo del corredor.

-¿Alguno tiene otras noticias que debamos saber antes de empezar la estrategia de batalla? –preguntó Yao.

-Yo sí –habló William.

Arthur lo miró de mala manera, pero William ni se molestó en mirarlo. – Francis nos envió un mensaje acerca de Tréboles. Puede haberte enviado uno a ti también, Antonio –dijo – Aparte de Natalya de la familia Braginski que capturaron ustedes la semana pasada, también capturaron a un Toris Lorianitis de Tréboles.

-Toris Lorianitis… - dijo Yao – Es uno de los generales de confianza de Iván, ¿no es así?

-He oído que es la cabeza de la división secreta de Tréboles –dijo Conor.

-Estaba apuntando para asesinar a Lili, piensan ellos, pero aún así, él no hablará – dijo William.

Arthur frunció el ceño. –Dos asesinos de Tréboles… ¿Qué significa esto? ¿Han sido dominados por Corazones?

Yao negó con la cabeza. –No puede ser. Elizabeta y Roderich han enviado anuncio de que ambos asistirán a la ceremonia.

-Tal vez es Iván –dijo Arthur, aún frunciendo el ceño – Él siempre ha sido un poco… extraño, y no hemos oído de él aún. Natalya y Toris trabajan para él…

-No tiene sentido especular hasta que no tengamos más información. Tal vez Francis tenga información más detallada para nosotros cuando llegue aquí – dijo Yao – Y cuando Roderich y Elizabeta lleguen para el casamiento, entonces tendremos tiempo para discutir una alianza oficial.

Los otros alrededor de la mesa asintieron en aprobación. Con solo poco más de una semana para la boda, no tenía sentido intentar contactarse con Tréboles cuando ellos ya estarían camino a Picas.

-¿Es certero ahora que declararemos la guerra? –preguntó uno de los duques de una ciudad costera.

Arthur y Yao intercambiaron miradas. – Hemos decidido declarar oficialmente la guerra tan pronto la boda y la coronación se hayan completado – dijo Arthur.

Eso trajo otra discusión alrededor de la mesa.

-¿Tan pronto? –preguntó William.

-¿Qué? Tú querías que ayudáramos a Diamantes, ¿no es así? –le espetó Arthur.

-Corazones ha enviado notificación de sus intenciones de asistir a la coronación –dijo calmadamente Yao – Además de los tres miembros de la realeza, han dicho que tienen intención de traer con ellos veinte o más de los miembros de su reino… la mayor parte de ellos también ocupan altas posiciones en la milicia. No sabemos cuántos miembros más de su séquito planean venir, pero es obvio que nos ven como una amenaza si están trayendo a tanta gente.

Alfred frunció el ceño mientras escuchaba. Nadie pidió su opinión ni le incluyó en la situación. Pero sabiendo lo que sabía del plan de Arthur y Yao para matarlo cuando volviera a la Tierra, se preguntaba cómo se suponía que debía actuar si iban a entrar en guerra tan pronto. Tendría que mirar y ver si tenían más de sus reuniones secretas.

-Si los tomamos por sorpresa, es posible que podamos capturar al menos a uno o dos de los miembros de la realeza y por lo menos un pequeño número de los nobles en el festín de la boda – dijo Arthur – Si tenemos éxito, puede ser que podamos evitar la pelea, si es que lo hacemos bien.

Era el tipo de plan escurridizo con el que Arthur saldría, pensó Alfred, medio admirándolo, aún si era exactamente el tipo de cosa que hacía a Arthur no fiable por completo.

Entonces la reunión se volcó hacia cuántos hombres y armas y recursos tenían. Antonio y Arthur comenzaron a discutir estrategias navales entre ellos y cuán rápido podía Arthur movilizar refuerzos para ayudar a Diamantes en el frente.

Alfred solo escuchaba y miraba así estaría listo cuando llegara el momento en que debiera encontrar su camino a la Tierra.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Seis días antes de la boda, Alfred se despertó con el sonido de espadas chocando fuera de su habitación. Se puso sus anteojos, encendió la lámpara en su mesita de noche y tomó la espada que mantenía al lado de su cama desde la primera vez que había sido atacado.

El sonido de la pelea se volvió más fuerte cuando llegó a la antecámara, y en cuanto abrió la puerta del corredor, casi fue ensartado con una espada.

-¡Sal del camino, idiota! –gritó Arthur a Alfred, y aún entre las parpadeantes luces del pasillo, Alfred pudo ver al mayor peleando con otra figura de ropas oscuras. Estaba un poco demasiado oscuro para poder ver al atacante con claridad, pero tan pronto como el asesino (tenía que ser otro asesino) vio a Alfred, se lanzó hacia él. El asesino estaba peleando con un par de cuchillos gemelos cortos. Eso significaba que tenía que pelear en un rango corto para lastimar, lo cual era beneficioso para el de anteojos.

Alfred automáticamente sacó su espada para bloquear el golpe, y estuvo medio sorprendido de que en realidad funcionara cuando él nunca había hecho esto fuera de la práctica. Se las había arreglado para esquivar la estocada, y porque su espada era más larga, le dio la distancia extra para echarse a un lado cuando el asesino sacó la otra cuchilla. El pequeño alejamiento dio a Arthur el suficiente tiempo para recuperar su equilibrio y unirse a la pelea de nuevo.

Tan pronto como el asesino vio que ahora eran dos contra uno, y él (o posiblemente ella, ya que la contextura de la persona era aún más pequeña que la de Arthur y más delgada) no iba a ganar, se dio la vuelta y corrió por el pasillo.

-¡Guardias! ¡Hay un intruso! – gritó Arthur, apresurándose tras el asesino.

Alfred lo siguió, pero quien quiera que fuere, era mucho más rápido que Natalya y pareció desvanecerse en el aire dos pasillos más adelante.

Para el momento en que las campanas estaban sonando, ya no había señales del intruso. Arthur estaba furioso, gritando órdenes y gritando a los guardias, a quienes amenazaba con despedir por incompetencia, pero incluso luego de que el castillo entero hubiera sido rastrillado, no encontraron al asesino. Llevó dos horas, y las habitaciones de Alfred fueron revisadas dos veces bajo las órdenes de Arthur.

Cuando Alfred finalmente tuvo permitido el regresar a su recámara, se había calmado más o menos de la adrenalina producto de la pelea. Esta vez, había estado más preparado y había tomado una pequeña parte de la pelea antes de que el asesino se diera cuenta de que estaba en desventaja, y sobre todas las cosas, Alfred estaba bastante contento consigo mismo.

Arthur, por el otro lado, había estado intranquilo desde el enfrentamiento, y había seguido a Alfred a la habitación sin esperar por una invitación.

-Tal vez deberías tener a un guardia dentro. Estamos alertas, pero los asesinos siempre tienen maneras de evitar estas cosas –dijo él, observando ansiosamente las ventanas alrededor del dormitorio del menor.

-¿Él no estaba tras de ti? –preguntó Alfred, un poco sorprendido ya que había sido Arthur quien estaba peleando con el asesino.

Arthur se ruborizó. – Uhm, no –dijo – Yo…yo sólo pasaba por fuera de tu habitación, por supuesto, y sucedió que vi al asesino intentando entrar – dijo, pero sin encontrar los ojos del más alto.

Alfred frunció el ceño mientras unía las piezas. - ¿Has estado montando guardia tú mismo fuera de mi habitación? –preguntó. Supo que había dado en el blanco cuando Arthur se agitó aún más.

-Sólo estaba pasando por fuera de tu habitación – dijo Arthur, un poco muy rápido – Tú eres quien no quiso guardias afuera de tu habitación todo el tiempo. Si tú tan solo tomaras la protección que deberías, entonces yo no tendría que…que… -se interrumpió el mayor a sí mismo, poniéndose cada vez más colorado.

- ¿Has estado quedándote fuera de mi dormitorio cada noche desde entonces? –preguntó el de anteojos, incrédulo. Parecía algo excesivo, aún si Arthur moriría si él moría. Era más del tipo de cosa que hacía parecer que el otro estaba haciéndolo porque estaba genuinamente preocupado por Alfred.

-Como sea, tienes que tener cuando menos a un guardia dentro de tu antecámara –dijo Arthur – De preferencia también tu habitación.

-El asesino ni siquiera llegó a entrar –dijo Alfred, masajeándose la frente. Estaba dándole un dolor de cabeza el tratar de descifrar lo que Arthur quería decir con esto… ¿era tan solo su auto preservación o estaba de veras preocupado por Alfred? – Un guardia en el corredor es suficiente.

-Pero…

-Estoy cansado. Me voy a dormir –dijo Alfred, y cerró la puerta de su dormitorio antes de que Arthur pudiera protestar más.

El de lentes se quitó los zapatos de una sacudida y puso su espada al lado de su cama de nuevo. Se las arregló para mantenerse en la cama por cinco minutos antes de que empezara a pensar en Arthur sentado fuera de su puerta con una espada en sus brazos. Arthur parecía estar más delgado y más cansado últimamente, aunque Alfred lo había atribuido a todas las preparaciones que estaban tomando lugar… no había pensado que podía ser porque Arthur pasaba sus noches vigilando la puerta de Alfred, y el pensamiento hacía a su pecho encogerse. Podía ser muy bien porque el mayor temiera por su propia vida por proximidad a la de Alfred, pero eso no quería decir que el menor no se sintiera un poco culpable ante el pensamiento de Arthur montando guardia todas las noches en un frío pasillo de piedra.

Alfred gruñó, pateando las frazadas, poniéndose de pie nuevamente.

Seguramente, cuando abrió la puerta del corredor, Arthur casi se cae hacia atrás de donde estaba sentado justo fuera en el suelo de piedra.

-Alfred –dijo Arthur, sorprendido mientras se ponía de pie.

Alfred suspiró. –Entra –dijo.

-Pero…

-Mira, no voy a poder dormir de todas formas sabiendo que estás aquí fuera toda la noche –dijo el menor – Realmente eres un idiota, ¿lo sabías? ¿Has estado haciendo esto todas las noches?

Arthur se ruborizó mientras seguía a Alfred al interior.

-Sabes que soy más fuerte que cualquier persona en este mundo – dijo Alfred – Creo que puedo cuidarme a mí mismo.

-Pero no tienes experiencia -dijo Arthur – Y…

-Puedes tomar el lado izquierdo –dijo Alfred mientras entraban a su habitación.

Arthur se volvió unos cuantos tonos más colorado. -¿Vamos a compartir la cama? –preguntó débilmente.

Parecía tan choqueado ante la idea que era casi hilarante, si Alfred no se sentía tan incómodo sobre compartir la cama con su posible futuro asesino. Como era la cosa, aún así, habría sido extraño que no lo fuera. – Claro. Los dos somos hombres – dijo, y entonces, sin poder resistirse a molestar un poquito a Arthur, le sonrió – No te preocupes, no te haré nada.

La sorpresa del mayor se volvió un enojo avergonzado a la vez que miraba a Alfred y se iba pisoteando hacia el lado izquierdo de la cama. -¡Claro que no, idiota! –le espetó, pateando sus zapatos para quitárselos y despojándose de su saco antes de meterse a la cama.

Alfred se encogió de hombros a la vez que iba hacia el otro lado de la cama y hacía lo mismo. Al menos la cama era definitivamente una King Size, así que probablemente podría abarcar a tres personas sin problema. Mientras ellos mantuvieran sus lados de la cama, Alfred no tendría que acercarse a Arthur.

Aún así, Alfred no se atrevió a dormirse hasta que los susurros de Arthur se detuvieron y su respiración se hizo más lenta.

-¿Arthur? –susurró Alfred luego de que la respiración del mayor se hubiera ralentizado.

No hubo sonido del otro lado de la cama, y cuando él se movió un poco, pudo ver que la cara de Arthur estaba lisa y sus ojos cerrados.

Solo entonces él se levantó y fue hacia su escritorio, donde conservaba una daga de repuesto. Y entonces, con una espada a su lado, y una daga bajo su almohada, Alfred finalmente cayó en un interrumpido sueño.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Alfred se despertó a la mañana siguiente con el aroma de la lavanda y algo cálido y blando entre sus brazos. Cuando abrió los ojos, se congeló ante la vista de algo peludo y dorado en frente de su cara, lo que él casi confundía por una oruga amarilla antes de que se diera cuenta de que era cabello… el cabello de Arthur, que estaba aún más desordenado de lo normal por haber dormido.

A pesar de haber dormido en lados distintos de la cama, Arthur se las había ingeniado para rodar tan lejos en la cama mientras dormía, que habían terminado en una extraña posición medio de cuchara. El mayor claramente estaba acostumbrado a una cama grande donde pudiera tirarse abarcándola toda.

Alfred retrocedió lentamente y se levantó de la cama, volviendo a cubrir a Arthur con las sábanas quien se encogió un poco con el aire frío, pero volvió inmediatamente dormir. De cerca, él podía ver las sombras oscuras alrededor de los ojos de Arthur, y cómo lucía aún más delgado de lo usual, probablemente por no haber estado durmiendo apropiadamente. Así que en vez de patear a Arthur de la cama como había pretendido hacer originalmente inmediatamente luego de despertar, Alfred se vistió y dejó a Arthur durmiendo mientras iba a desayunar y comenzaba con su estudio matutino.

Aún más gente había llegado ahora… varios de Diamantes, e incluso unos pocos de Tréboles. La mayoría de ellos había tomado habitaciones en las posadas de la ciudad. Algunas de las personas más importantes se quedaban en el castillo, y aunque estas habitaciones estaban reservadas más que nada para la nobleza de Picas, también había habitaciones para invitados preparadas para la realeza de los otros reinos cuando llegaran.

Francis también había llegado tarde la noche anterior con un buen número de su séquito como si todos los sirvientes apresurándose y hablando de Su Majestad de Diamantes fueran algo que pasar de largo. Significaba que el castillo estaba más lleno que nunca y ruidoso sobre todo, incluso tan temprano en la mañana. Los únicos lugares en los que Alfred sentía que no iba a chocarse con la gente eran en el estudio del rey y en los jardines Arthur en el exterior, que parecía estar abandonado como siempre. Alfred había optado por estudiar en cualquiera de los dos lugares, pero hoy, el patio estaba tan ocupado con los sirvientes corriendo a hacer los preparativos, que incluso los caballeros habían sido echados a practicar fuera en uno de los campos fuera de la ciudad, y aunque Alfred halló los jardines abandonados como era usual, podía oír todo el ruido viniendo del castillo, incluso desde allí. Estudio solo un poco en los jardines antes de rendirse y volver adentro, esperando que estuviera más silencioso en la torre donde estaba el estudio.

No fue hasta que Alfred alcanzó el estudio del rey que se dio cuenta de que había perdido uno de sus libros. Alfred gruñó, pero el libro tenía todos los tipos de relaciones entre la realeza y los nobles que se suponía que él debía haber memorizado para cuando llegaran la boda y la coronación, así que tuvo que volver, esquivando a la gente al pasar.

-Buenos días Alfred –llamó Antonio cuando Alfred casi lo choca. Él estaba, como era usual, con Lovino, y Alfred se preguntó si alguna vez ellos dos se separaban – Vamos a entrenar afuera. ¿Vienes? –preguntó.

-El puto patio está putamente lleno –añadió Lovino, haciendo un puchero, aunque parecía estar de mejor humor que lo normal.

-No, necesito estudiar antes de ir –dijo Alfred – Escuché que Francis llegó anoche.

Antonio asintió feliz. – Aún está durmiendo – dijo – Está cansado. Las cosas no han estado marchando bien en el frente de batalla –añadió, sonando serio por una vez.

-Deja de sentir pena por ese puto pervertido –le espetó Lovino.

-Aw, Lovi, ¿estás celoso? –preguntó Antonio, instantáneamente recuperando su felicidad mientras besaba la mejilla del otro.

-¡Maldito bastardo, aléjate! –gritó Lovino, poniéndose colorado.

Alfred rió. – Me voy a estudiar. Nos vemos después chicos –dijo, trotando por el corredor y dejando a la pareja discutiendo detrás.

El jardín estaba vacío, pero aún así ruidoso cuando Alfred atravesó las puertas nuevamente, pero en vez de estar abandonado, los dos Comodines habían aparecido en algún momento mientras él se había ido.

Peter estaba en el columpio, aunque no podía lograr que se moviera, y estaba enfrascado en una conversación con Gilbert. Peter fue el primero en notar a Alfred y se volteó y le saludó con la mano, su expresión seria transformándose en una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Empújame Alfred! –demandó el menor.

Gilbert se volteó sorprendido a ver al de anteojos. Bajo la luz del sol tan fuerte, ambos Comodines parecían titilar como un espejismo, ligeramente transparentes, tanto que si Alfred observaba fijamente, podía ver el rosal detrás del albino, un leve contorno a través de sus piernas.

Gilbert simplemente se quedó observando a Alfred por un momento, su rostro inexpresivo.

-¿Qué están haciendo aquí? – preguntó el otro.

El albino solo siguió mirándolo pensativo (lo más serio que Alfred hubiera visto de parte de los Comodines hasta ahora), y era perturbador ver cómo Gilbert comenzaba a rodearlo como inspeccionándolo. – Vengo aquí seguido. No hay mucho que hacer como un Comodín – dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Es tan aburrido – dijo Peter - ¡Empújame! – ordenó de nuevo, pateando hasta que el mayor se acercó y empujó la hamaca – Nunca hay nada que hacer.

-Fuiste suertudo, idiota –le dijo Gilbert a Peter – Tu hermano te salvó de morir.

-¿Y tú no? –preguntó Alfred.

Gilbert lo miró de mala manera. – Tendrás que saber, el genial yo no iba a morir en absoluto –declaró orgullosamente, golpeándose a sí mismo en el pecho.

-¿En serio? –preguntó el de lentes.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Parece que el gran Gilbert Bielschmidt es tan fácil de matar? –dijo Gilbert y sonrió burlón- De todas formas, no escuchaste nuestras advertencias –dijo.

-No tuve opción –respondió Alfred. Para ahora, ya no estaba muy asustado de los Comodines aún si eran ligeramente transparentes en el momento – Me iría si pudiera –dijo. Sabía muy bien en cuánto peligro se hallaba con los asesinos y Arthur y Yao tras él.

Gilbert lo miró. – Esta es tu última advertencia y entonces lo que pase es tu problema –dijo y señaló a Alfred – Tienes que irte antes del día de tu coronación.

-¿La coronación? –preguntó Alfred, frunciendo el ceño.

-Todavía no puedo creer que quieras casarte con mi estúpido hermano –dijo Peter.

-Eso no es precisamente una elección tampoco –dijo Alfred molesto, porque realmente no lo era.

-Todo es una elección –dijo el albino – No puedes casarte con él si no quieres morir.

Entonces, de alguna forma como los gatos cuando habían estado allí, los Comodines se voltearon a la puerta – Arthur está viniendo –dijo Peter.

-Tienes que hacer una elección – dijo Gilbert, su voz desvaneciéndose juntos con ambos Comodines, que ya habían desaparecido – Las cosas deben ser como deberían ser.

Alfred se quedó allí, mirando a la nada, cuando Arthur atravesó las puertas del castillo.

-Alfred, he estado buscándote – dijo Arthur.

Alfred dio una sacudida, tomando el libro que había venido a buscar, pero no pudo quitarse la escalofriante sensación que tenía. Los Comodines le habían advertido recién sobre la coronación y la boda. No podía casarse con Arthur si no quería morir, lo que implicaba que estar casado con el otro es lo que lo mataría. Aparte de la ceremonia en sí, aún así, ellos ya estaban casados, incluso si era sólo como un vínculo y nada más. Eso significaba que debía haber algo más.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Arthur cuando Alfred no le respondió.

El menor exhaló y formó una sonrisa en su cara. – Nada. ¿Para qué me necesitabas?

Arthur parecía preocupado, pero no lo cuestionó. – Necesitamos ensayar para la ceremonia –dijo – No tengo mucho tiempo ahora… ahora que Francis está aquí, tendremos que comenzar con las discusiones formales de la guerra pronto… pero al menos puedo darte un rápido pantallazo.

Alfred lo siguió, aún perdido en sus pensamientos respecto de la nueva advertencia de Gilbert, escuchando solo parcialmente mientras el mayor lo guiaba a la sala del trono.

-Empezarás aquí – dijo Arthur – Es una ceremonia bastante tradicional, tú entiendes. Cuando es sólo una coronación, usualmente es unida con el funeral del viejo monarca también, pero para un casamiento, la boda y la coronación toman lugar más o menos juntas.

El gran salón estaba increíblemente ocupado el día de hoy, con sirvientes parados en sillas y escaleras para limpiar el polvo de estatuas y candelabros, otros puliendo las ventanas y tronos hasta que brillaran. Los enormes estandartes de las banderas habían sido removidos para su limpieza, pero otras banderas más pequeñas y tapetes estaban siendo colocados en todas partes mientras largas bancas de iglesia estaban siendo transportadas por la puerta para ordenar los asientos para los invitados de honor. Aún así, otros asientos estaban siendo ordenados para una pequeña orquesta.

-Como es una boda y yo soy la Reina, entraré cuando ya todo esté preparado dentro. Los votos serán algo diferentes ya que esto es, claro está, un matrimonio político… son más que nada votos al estado y a tu posición más que a ninguna otra cosa –dijo Arthur, gesticulando hacia las enormes puertas dobles que llevaban a la sala del trono.

Alfred asintió, aún pensando en la advertencia. Entonces, ¿habría algo en la ceremonia que podría matar a Alfred? ¿Una parte de la ceremonia sería un peligro para él? O tal vez los Comodines habían dado cuenta de que él era de un mundo diferente y algo inherente a la ceremonia podría matarlo.

-Yao y yo estaremos conduciendo los votos ceremoniales y la coronación por ti. Se te pedirá que te inclines, y entonces te coronaré y te daré tu cetro –dijo Arthur – Luego de eso, tendremos que salir e ir hacia el árbol de tiempo de picas.

Arthur salió de la sala del trono nuevamente, esquivando a varios sirvientes mientras caminaban hacia el patio. Había más gente allí, en su mayoría sirvientes que estaban cargando ropa y ropa de cama limpia o varios artículos de limpieza, así como varios soldados y personas nobles yendo de un lado para otro. El mayor guió a Alfred hacia el otro lado del patio donde había un enorme árbol del tiempo de picas plantado cerca de las puertas, cercando los jardines. Era más grande que los que había visto hasta ahora, que eran mayormente del tamaño de arbustos cortos y rechonchos. Este, aún así, era más alto que Arthur y Alfred, y a decir verdad, lucía como un árbol… al menos un árbol bastante regordete, pero seguía teniendo el tronco apropiado y las ramas altas y hojas y todo.

El menor se había preguntado vagamente acerca de este árbol antes, ya que parecía ser inconveniente y fuera de lugar en el patio donde los caballeros siempre estaban practicando. Siempre había asumido que, tan cercano al jardín, había sido simplemente alguna semilla caída fuera de lugar que había crecido en un árbol de tiempo de picas, pero que nadie podía haber cortado ya que era un símbolo real. Aparentemente, sí tenía un propósito.

-La procesión seguirá a través del patio y terminará aquí, en el árbol del tiempo de picas –dijo el más bajo – Se esperará que recojas un reloj y se lo muestres a la gente como prueba de que eres el rey elegido.

Alfred asintió, observando los relojes de picas que decoraban aquel árbol, todos haciendo tic-tac calmadamente al unísono.

-A ese punto, la ceremonia es considerada completa –finalizó el mayor, tomando su propio reloj de picas de bolsillo y entonces las manecillas lentamente se detuvieron, el minutero señalando a las tres en punto hacia Alfred, y la de la hora marcando las siete en punto, en dirección a Arthur.

Arthur se sonrojó. –Claro que ya eres rey incluso sin la ceremonia debido al encantamiento, pero nadie sabe sobre eso. La gente estará esperando una ceremonia, en cualquier caso. – Estiró su brazo, sosteniendo en su palma uno de los relojes – Ese será el reloj de picas que puedes conservar, y si alguna vez necesitas encontrarme, la manecilla de la hora será la brújula.

-Seh –respondió ausentemente el otro, aún pensando en la advertencia que Gilbert le había dado.

Aún así, él no podía pensar en una forma de volver a la Tierra en menos de cinco días hasta la boda. Aún no sabía nada de magia, y no podía pedir a Arthur o Yao o nadie por ayuda. Arthur había dicho que Alfred debería permanecer allí hasta que la coronación finalizara, incluso si en su caso era en realidad solo ceremonial.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó el mayor.

El de lentes volvió a la realidad y encontró a Arthur mirándolo preocupado. Rápidamente asintió y le sonrió. –Seh, solo uh…pensaba acerca de la coronación y eso –dijo como una excusa.

Arthur le dio una pequeña sonrisa. –Lo harás bien –dijo, y se estiró para quitar algunos mechones del cabello de Alfred que habían caído en sus ojos – Claro, incluso si no lo hicieras, Picas ya te reconoce como su rey –dijo, señalando a su propio reloj de pica – Y comenzaremos a practicar para la ceremonia en unos pocos días, tan pronto como todo esté listo.

-Cierto –dijo el menor, preguntándose de nuevo sobre la sonrisa de Arthur y tratando de encontrar el engaño allí.

-¿Has memorizado tus votos ya? –preguntó el más bajo – Los practicaré contigo.

En los días siguientes, repasaron lo básico de la ceremonia varias veces, y estaban incrementando las reuniones sobre estrategia militar que tomarían parte cuando todo terminara. Alfred se sentía como si hubiera sido atrapado en la tranquilidad que anticipa la tormenta. Estaba ocupado todos los días, pero la boda todavía no había llegado, la guerra aún no había sido declarada… solo cantidades sin fin de preparativos. Las noches las pasaba usualmente o siguiendo a Arthur a ver si se reunía con Yao, y si no, yendo a la cama. Algunas noches, Alfred se despertaría sobre saltadamente cuando Arthur llegaba tarde de preparativos o reuniones solo para quedarse con su camisa de dormir y deslizarse en la cama junto a Alfred, susurrando un débil "buenas noches" antes de acurrucarse a su lado. El menor fingía no notarlo, y se iba a dormir cada noche con una mano metida bajo su almohada, enroscada alrededor de su cuchillo. Otras noches, Arthur no aparecería en absoluto, pero él lo encontraría a la mañana siguiente, dormido en su antecámara con su cabeza descansando en una pila de libros, y pergaminos y pergaminos de números militares y mapas extendidos a su alrededor.

Había habido un intento más de asesinato, aunque fue de lejos el más leve y había sido detenido por los dos guardias estacionados justo fuera de las recámaras de Alfred. Aparte de eso, los Comodines no habían aparecido de nuevo, ni había cambiado nada en el frente de guerra.

La tranquilidad duró hasta dos noches antes del casamiento.

Alfred había finalizado recién de probarse su traje para los últimos ajustes a su uniforme real del rey que sería requerido, él utilizara en la boda.

-Creo que eso es todo por hoy –dijo Arthur desde donde había estado observando a Alfred probarse el traje mientras revisaba la lista de brindis y discursos que se esperaba que el menor diera y revisando todo lo que debería decir para que así fuera simultáneamente cortés, y aún así no demasiado cortés con Corazones – El resto de los invitados llegarán mañana y tendrás que tener cuidado con lo que le dices a cualquiera de ellos –dijo.

-Lo sé –dijo Alfred por enésima vez.

Además de Francis, ninguno de los otros miembros de la realeza habían llegado aún, aunque era entendible con cómo estaba el mundo por el momento. Nadie quería salir hasta que fuera absolutamente necesario, aún si los anuncios de la coronación y la boda habían llevado a un temporal cese al fuego como se había planeado, con todas las personas de la realeza debiendo viajar a Picas por la ceremonia.

-Podrías bien dormir un poco. Deberás actuar lo mejor que puedas mañana –dijo el mayor, reprimiendo un bostezo a medida que se ponía de pie.

-¿Qué hay de ti? –preguntó Alfred mientras se ponía de nuevo su camisa y enderezaba sus anteojos.

-Solo tengo unas cosas de las que ocuparme –dijo Arthur con una sonrisa cansada – Me reuniré contigo más tarde –dijo.

Alfred asintió y observó cómo el mayor dejaba la habitación con una pila de sus pergaminos. Entonces le dejó las ropas a los sirvientes, esperando tan solo unos momentos antes de salir también por la puerta y seguir a Arthur.

Hasta ahora, Arthur se había reunido con Yao solo una vez más, en la cual no se había concluido nada y la discusión se había transformado en una pelea. Arthur aún no estaba muy seguro de querer matar a Alfred, aunque Yao lo había estado forzando por hacerlo, y los dos habían parecido estar bastante enojados el uno con el otro luego de eso. Eso había sido hacía tres noches, lo que significaba que en algún momento próximo, el mayor se reuniría con Yao de nuevo, y seguramente, esta noche Arthur estaba de nuevo encaminado hacia la biblioteca. Alfred era más cuidadoso al espiar ahora, abriendo la puerta solo lo suficiente como para escuchar las voces y manteniendo sus ojos abiertos a cualquier tipo de cambios en el corredor porque no quería ser atrapado por otro asesino de esa manera. Arthur y Yao no habían cuestionado el por qué Alfred había estado en ese pasillo cuando fue atacado la primera vez, pero definitivamente no quería que sucediera de nuevo.

Cuando abrió un poco la puerta, los dos mayores ya estaban hablando.

-Todos nuestros navíos están cargados y listos para desplegarse en cuanto demos la señal –estaba diciendo la reina.

-Bien. ¿Y el ejército? –preguntó la Sota.

-A los que no están aquí los he enviado a nuestros puertos navales más importantes –dijo Arthur – Tenemos a muchos de nuestros comandantes aquí para la ceremonia, pero pueden partir en cuanto haya terminado. En todo caso, Corazones no podría viajar más rápido de lo que nuestros hombres pueden.

-¿Los centinelas han sido dispuestos? –preguntó Yao.

-En todas las ciudades y puertos importantes. El último de los mensajeros reportó hoy que todo está listo –dijo el rubio – Si mantenemos nuestros puertos protegidos, será difícil para Corazones el siquiera llegar aquí.

-Bien –respondió el otro – Y en cuanto a Alfred…

-Sigo creyendo que no deberíamos hacer esto –dijo de inmediato Arthur – Él es de veras un buen hombre, a diferencia de ti o yo mismo. Probablemente sería el mejor gobernante de nosotros tres.

Ablandó un poco a Alfred el escuchar eso, aún si no creía estar mereciendo completamente el elogio… estaba trabajando enteramente por su propio bien por el momento, y escuchar a escondidas era difícilmente una conducta heroica.

-No tiene nada que ver con qué tan buena persona es, sino que con qué tan bueno es para el reino –dijo Yao – Y en este momento, todo el mundo sabe que es el riesgo. Los asesinos han estado atacándolo porque saben que es nuestra debilidad…

-Eso no es la culpa de Alfred –rebatió Arthur.

-¡Estoy diciendo que un solo hombre no vale todo nuestro reino! –espetó la Sota – Y como la Reina de Picas, deberías saber que nuestra prioridad debería ser nuestra nación. ¿O todo por lo que has luchado ya no significa nada por su causa?

Arthur se quedó callado.

-Si me entiendes, escúchame –dijo Yao – He descubierto cómo enviarlos a ti y Alfred de regreso a su lugar y tiempo.

-¿Su tiempo? –preguntó Arthur, y Alfred escuchó más atentamente.

-Sí, tiempo –respondió el otro – No nos equivocamos en nuestro primer encantamiento. En serio dormiste durante mil años en el mundo de Alfred hasta que él te despertó.

Eso era imposible, pensó Alfred mientras escuchaba. Y aún así, recordaba la primera vez que había visto a Arthur durmiendo cuando tenía diez años, y cómo Arthur lucía igual en ese entonces que ahora.

-¿Mil años? –repitió el rubio mayor.

-Sí, no hay error en eso. El problema fue cuando Alfred te despertó y rompió el encantamiento que los trajo a ambos aquí –respondió el más bajo.

-¿Estás diciendo que viajamos en el tiempo? –preguntó Arthur riendo incrédulo- Eso es imposible.

-No sé _cómo_ fue posible, pero sucedió –dijo Yao – Puede haber sido simplemente la diferencia entre los dos universos, o algo más que sucediera.

-¿Puedes devolvernos a ambos a su tiempo? –preguntó el otro.

-Siempre y cuando Alfred esté en el hechizo, no será difícil devolverlo al lugar de donde vino y tú junto con él – respondió el más bajo – He hecho todos los preparativos en las ruinas del viejo castillo, aunque gracias a ti, ahora es mayormente basura.

-¿Por qué allí? –preguntó Arthur.

-Hay una mayor probabilidad de éxito si usamos la locación en la que él apareció primero aquí – respondió el otro – Ya he preparado el círculo y la magia. Todo lo que necesita es la activación.

Esta vez, Arthur no intentó protestar acerca de matar a Alfred.

-Lo haremos tan pronto como termine la ceremonia –dijo Yao – Le diremos a Alfred que es para esconderle… él sabe ahora que siempre y cuando uno de los miembros de la realeza esté a salvo, el reino no puede ser tomado. Cuando estén ambos en su mundo, ya sabes qué hacer.

-Nunca lo creería – dijo Arthur – Él no escaparía cuando sabe que nuestro reino tiene que ir a la guerra. Él no nos abandonaría.

-Entonces es tu responsabilidad el convencerlo –le dijo fríamente el otro.

Alfred había oído lo suficiente, y se fue a su recámara. Ahora que estaba seguro del plan que Arthur y Yao tenían para él… si tan solo hubieran dicho cómo activar el círculo mágico, entonces Alfred podría estar volviendo a casa ahora. Ahora eso significaba que tenía que pensar en algo antes de que Arthur tratara de devolverlo a la Tierra y matarlo.

Se desvistió y se metió en su cama, pero no podía dormir incluso tan cansado como estaba. Aún no explicaba qué era sobre lo que habían estado advirtiéndole los Comodines. Y aunque sabía que podía ser que tuviera una oportunidad de que Arthur insistiera en no matarlo, sabía que era tan duro lo que Arthur había trabajado para convertirse y mantenerse como reina, que no había forma en que arriesgara a todo Picas solo por Alfred.

Alfred se las había ingeniado para introducirse en un poco profundo y problemático sueño cuando la puerta se abrió un poco.

Su primer pensamiento fue que era un asesino y lentamente movió su mano bajo la almohada por su daga.

Luego de unos momentos, sintió la cama hundirse e inmediatamente se puso en acción, lanzándose ciegamente por el intruso y arrojándolo en la cama, la daga sujetada contra el cuello del intruso.

-¡Alfred! – jadeó Arthur. Alfred debería de haberlo esperado…después de todo, tenía dos guardias vigilando afuera y extremadamente improbable que un asesino se metiera en su recámara. Pero por el momento, el de anteojos estaba lo suficientemente molesto y se sentía traicionado, eso con Arthur a su merced, presionó con más fuerzas en sus muñecas hasta que el mayor dejó salir un gemido de dolor. Alfred sintió culpa en un momento y lo soltó.

-Lo siento, pensé que era un asesino –dijo Alfred, devolviendo la daga bajo su almohada mientras Arthur se sentaba, masajeándose las muñecas.

-Eso es bueno –dijo Arthur – Deberías ser cuidadoso.

Él nunca había sospechado que Alfred pudiera lastimarlo de verdad, o que Alfred sabía algo de lo que él y Yao habían estado tramando. Si Alfred no hubiera sabido lo que Arthur estaba pensando hacer, podría haber sentido culpa de decepcionarlo de este modo, pero así como eran las cosas, Alfred simplemente se sentía confundido.

-Lo siento –dijo Alfred nuevamente, aunque había querido lastimar a Arthur aunque fuera un poquito.

-Está bien –respondió Arthur, acercándose un poco más a Alfred y acariciando su rostro – Todos estamos un poco estresados.

Bueno, Arthur no estaba mintiendo sobre eso.

-Ahora duerme un poco. Mañana todo el resto de nuestros invitados llegarán y tendrás que poner en práctica la etiqueta –dijo Arthur en voz baja. Se acostó en la cama, dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro de contento, y luego de un momento, Alfred lo hizo también.

Como era usual, se mantuvieron en los lados opuestos de la cama sin tocarse incluso si Alfred estaba seguro de que por la mañana, Arthur estaría desparramado a lo largo de la cama nuevamente.

-Arthur –dijo Alfred después un rato.

-¿Hm? –preguntó el otro, sonando somnoliento desde el otro lado de la cama, su cara escondida en las sombras de las limpias sábanas blancas.

-Sé que no tienes elección –dijo Alfred – Per, ¿de veras me quieres como tu rey? –preguntó lentamente.

Sintió la cama cambiar de nuevo y entonces Arthur se había volteado y su rostro estaba bañado en la luz de la luna donde se encontraba apoyado en la almohada no muy lejos de Alfred, y él podía ver los ojos del mayor brillando, las oscuras sombras de sus pestañas sobre sus mejillas.

-No tendría a ningún otro –respondió Arthur.

La mano de Arthur se deslizó en la de Alfred, suelta por sobre las sábanas, uniendo la distancia entre ellos en la enorme cama, y la sonrisa que Arthur dio a Alfred fue triste.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

*Aquí decía "eloped" lo cual en inglés tiene más gracia, ya que se lo utiliza con el significado de "se fugó con la novia" XDD

Esta vez ya casi ni había por cambiar, pero decidí ir adaptándolo un poco para que no fuera tan rígido y repetitiva la historia. En el inglés está bien repetir cada tanto los nombres de los personajes, pero en español es un poco tedioso... bye~!


	7. Chapter 7

Alright, por fin logré terminar de traducir este capítulo, creo que muchas (o muchos, no sé si hay algún chico leyendo este fic) han esperado: Por fin es la boda de Arthur y Alfred! Espero que les encante, disfruté muchísimo traduciendo esa parte.

A ILoveChocoCake, te prometí que tendrías un nuevo cap para esta semana y he cumplido! ^^ De veras espero que les agrade.

A/N- En esta nueva parte, las nuevas parejas son: Alemania/Italia, Austria/Hungría y también algo de Francia/Seychelles

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Alfred, despierta. Yao nos quiere en su estudio para una reunión.

Arthur estaba sacudiendo el hombro de Alfred con una mano mientras trataba de abotonarse una camisa con la otra cuando el menor abrió los ojos.

-¿Una reunión? ¿Ahora? –preguntó, tomando aliento, pero sentándose y alargando su mano a por sus anteojos en la mesita de luz.

Arthur asintió mientras se levantaba de la cama y retomaba la tarea de vestirse – Apúrate. El resto de la realeza debe llegar hoy y aún hay preparativos que necesitamos hacer antes.

Cuando salieron de las recámaras de Alfred, parecía que el castillo entero estuviera en un estado de perpetuo caos. Sirvientes corrían a todas partes mientras llegaban invitado tras invitado, y parecía ser que incluso la biblioteca estaba muy ocupada para Yao porque hoy se reunirían en el estudio del rey…uno de los pocos lugares en el castillo que aún tenía un poquito de paz, aunque incluso desde la torre, podían oír el ruido proveniente de abajo.

-Arthur y Alfred, vamos a decirle a la gente que ustedes dos están enamorados – anunció Yao sin preámbulo en cuanto ambos entraron.

Alfred se detuvo. Eso no era lo primero que esperaba oír - Van a decirle a la gente, ¿qué?

A su lado, la pálida complexión de Arthur había comenzado a ponerse rosa.

-Si Alfred comete tan sólo un error, la gente se preguntará por qué elegimos a un desconocido para ser rey cuando tenemos nuestra nobleza seleccionada –dijo Yao – Y ustedes dos han sido… - Yao dio una mirada asesina a Arthur – Arthur es lo suficientemente cabeza dura como para que la gente no se sorprenda si decimos que ha escogido un nuevo rey por amor en lugar de conveniencia.

-¿En serio? Pensé que todos sabían que esto iba a ser político –dijo Alfred.

-Bueno, sí, todo el mundo sabe eso, pero se preguntarán por qué no elegimos a alguien más apropiado –dijo Yao – Ya que nuestro anterior rey no tuvo heredero, el único con el que pueda casarse Arthur será el nuevo rey. No es inconcebible que Arthur pelee por casarse con una persona a quien ame. – Lanzó otra mirada afilada a Arthur, la cual tanto él como Alfred ignoraron.

-Yo…pero... – el rubio mayor murmuró algo incoherente, notablemente rojo mientras lanzaba una mirada a Alfred.

Alfred se encogió de hombros. No estaba seguro de si esto significaba que Arthur estaba feliz al respecto o simplemente avergonzado, pero no parecía ser que ninguno de los dos tuviera ni voz ni voto en el asunto.

-No son más que rumores en los oídos correctos –dijo la Sota – El cotilleo de la corte se ocupará del resto. Ahora apúrense…aún necesitan reunirse con Lily y discutir la estrategia ahora que ella y Vash están aquí –dijo a la Reina – Alfred, ven conmigo. Necesito mostrarte algunas cosas antes de que la realeza de Corazones llegue y comience la audiencia oficial.

Eso era todo, y Alfred solo asintió rápidamente antes de seguir a Yao por la puerta. Solo una decepción más entre otras tantas, pensó.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Alfred no pensó mucho acerca del fingir el estar enamorado porque las próximas horas las pasó observando a la realeza en las alas de la sala de trono. Tan pronto como Lily y Vash, la Reina y la Sota de Diamantes, hubieron llegado, Arthur había sido llevado a una reunión de emergencia con ellos acerca de los planes de batalla, dejando a Yao y Alfred para saludar a la audiencia a la vez que más y más invitados llegaban.

Más precisamente, ya que Alfred no era en realidad un miembro de la realeza aún, no tenía que tomar audiencia formal con nadie hasta que Yao señalara para que él fuera presentado como el prometido de Arthur. En su lugar, Alfred debía pararse en el ala de la sala del trono y mirar como Yao recibía a los nobles y reyes que llegaban. Le daba a Alfred la oportunidad de repasar los saludos y todas las cosas sobre los miembros de la realeza y nobles que había memorizado, así no ofendería accidentalmente a nadie.

La gente en la sala del trono parecía llegar en una afluente sin fin.

Había mujeres en vestidos coloridos y que tenían su cabello arreglado con sombreros y velos, cotilleando acerca de la mayor boda de la década, y hombres vestidos en los uniformes tradicionales que eran desde el estilo Medieval al Victoriano explayando los distintos países en la moda. Los trajes parecían no tener especial correspondencia con cualquier familia o reino. Yao estaba vestido en un tipo de traje vagamente Oriental, mientras que Francis había aparecido en su estilo de la corte francesa de Luis XIV sin peluca. Lovino y Antonio, por otro lado, habían aparecido brevemente en ropas que lucían como si pertenecieran a la era española de la Exploración antes de que dejaran la sala del trono por alguna diligencia.

La única forma en que Alfred podía distinguir quién pertenecía a cada reino era debido a la gama de colores, lo que era, extrañamente, lo único en lo que todo el mundo parecía coincidir. El Reino de Diamantes estaba compuesto de diversos tonos de dorado en todas partes, desde la corona brillante que portaba Francis al vestido de color durazno que él había visto a Lily Zwingli, la pequeña Reina de Diamantes, llevando justo antes de que desapareciera en esa reunión con Arthur.

El Reino de Tréboles abarcaba enteramente a los verdes y una inesperadamente larga corte (la mayor de todos los reinos hasta ahora con siete miembros) del reino que llegó a pesar de todos los rumores de estar incapacitados. La pareja real de este reino en particular, Elizabeta Hédérvary y Roderich Edelstein, eran increíblemente hermosos y los más aristocráticos de sobre todos los otros reinos. Aunque ambos eran amigables, parecían delgados y cansados… pero dadas las circunstancias, esto difícilmente era una sorpresa. Cuando se les dio una bienvenida oficial por Yao, aún así, pareció ser que el Rey de Tréboles no se hallaba con ellos.

El Reino de Corazones usaba rojo, como se lo esperaba. Lo que fue más inesperado fue que luego de toda la charla sobre guerras entre reinos y Corazones tomando todo a su paso, ninguno de los miembros de la realeza lucía particularmente intimidante. De hecho, el único de los tres que era más o menos de la propia altura de Alfred era el rey, Ludwig Beilschmidt, quien parecía ser un tipo bastante tedioso y formal, intercambiando todos los saludos apropiados con los demás. Ambos, Kiku Honda, la Reina de Corazones, y Feliciano Vargas, el Caballero de Corazones, eran pequeños de contextura. Feliciano particularmente, estaba increíblemente excitado y se la pasaba hablando con entusiasmo sobre la boda.

A la vez que Alfred se paraba y observaba, practicó las líneas que se suponía que debía decir en su cabeza: _"Es un placer conocerlos, sus majestades. Sería un honor recibir consejos de ustedes. Espero que nuestros reinos prosperen y están en paz"._ Eso último, la finalización de un saludo oficial, parecía ser increíblemente irónico en este caso… especialmente si se suponía que debía decírselo a la corte de Corazones, pero Yao había dicho a Alfred que todos los tecnicismos a un lado, se esperaba que todos fueran respetuosos a Corazones mientras estuvieran en un cese extraoficial al fuego por el casamiento.

Y entonces fue cuando Alfred lo notó. Mientras miraba sobre los tres reales de Corazones, aún intercambiando saludos cordiales con Yao, Kiku Honda, la Reina de Corazones, llamó su atención. Kiku era un hombre pequeño, delgado con una compostura elegancia natural... tanto que Alfred podría haberlo confundido por una mujer si su posición no lo hubiera delatado como un hombre. Usaba túnicas sueltas de estilo Japonés, así que la pesada túnica escondía sus costados la mayor parte del tiempo, pero cuando movió sus brazos, él pudo ver fugazmente las dos espadas cortas sujetas a su cintura. Eso junto con su posición y la tranquilidad con la que se movía fueron por completo reconocibles luego de que Alfred hubiera peleado contra él… él era el segundo asesino que había intentado asesinar a Alfred en su habitación.

Antes de que Alfred pudiera decidir qué hacer con esta nueva información, Yao estaba mirando hacia donde se hallaba él, y esa fue su señal.

Inhaló profundamente y se acercó, poniendo su mejor sonrisa para la realeza reunida en torno a los tronos.

-Este es Alfred F. Jones, el prometido de nuestra reina –presentó Yao, haciendo un gesto hacia Alfred.

El meno inclinó su cabeza en una pequeña reverencia en la manera exacta que Arthur le había ayudado a practicar, y él solo esperaba que pudiera mantener esta farsa el tiempo suficiente.

-Es un placer conocerlos, sus majestades –dijo Alfred – Será un honor tomar ejemplo de ustedes.

Sorprendentemente fue Ludwig, el Rey de Corazones, quien habló primero mientras daba a Alfred un corto asentimiento cortés como retribución. Incluso aunque Alfred sabía que Kiku Honda había intentado matarlo al menos una vez, si no más que esa, Ludwig parecía no guardar resentimientos hacia él, y tampoco Kiku o Feliciano.

-Sería mi honor el tomar su ejemplo también –dijo Ludwig.

-Eres alguien apuesto, ¿no es así? –fue la siguiente en decir Elizabeta, y le sonrió luego de dar una corta mirada a Ludwig - ¿Cómo se conocieron Arthur y tú?

-Querida… -dijo Roderich, dándole una mirada de advertencia.

-Hemos estado tan… ocupados últimamente, que no lo he oído – dijo Elizabeta encogiéndose ligeramente de hombros, pero aún estaba sonriendo.

-En uno de los viajes del reino que Arthur estaba tomando – dijo Alfred. Ya se habían preparado para este tipo de preguntas. – Yo vivía en una de las villas más pequeñas y… nos enamoramos. – añadió al final, y cuando miró de reojo a Yao, él dio un corto asentimiento.

Claramente Elizabeta no tuvo problemas creyendo esta historia. – Eso es tan romántico. Es tan raro que las parejas reales se casen por amor – dijo ella, efusiva - Incluso Roderich y yo nos enamoramos después de que ya hubiéramos tomado los tronos. Nos casamos después de eso, por supuesto. Han pasado años desde que alguien se casó con alguien de la realeza por amor.

-Casi cien años ya, si mal no recuerdo – dijo Francis, alegre.

- ¿Realmente amas a Arthur? – habló Feliciano, la Sota de Corazones, aunque no parecía muy sospechoso del comentario, sino más bien sorprendido por completo. Por supuesto, dada la personalidad de Arthur, la pregunta de Feliciano era probablemente justificada.

Cuando el de anteojos de volteó para responderle, sin embargo, recibió la segunda impresión del día. Feliciano se parecía increíblemente a Lovino. Había unas cuantas diferencias obvias a primera vista… mientras que el cabello de Feliciano era más claro, el de Lovino era más oscuro. Lovino también tenía la piel ligeramente más bronceada que la de Feliciano, y Alfred estaba seguro de que Lovino seguramente _jamás_ habría sonreído tan abiertamente como en la expresión que Feliciano portaba ahora. Pero aún así, sus rostros y rasgos, e incluso alturas y complexiones lucían tan idénticas que era desconcertante.

-¿Son tú y…?

-Ah, unas palabras, Alfred – interrumpió Francis al de lentes, y dio a todos una suave inclinación antes de empujarlo fuera del círculo de la realeza a un costado.

-¿Qué? – preguntó el más alto, mirando a Feliciano de nuevo. No había manera en la que no estuviera emparentado con Lovino. Incluso ambos tenían acentos italianos, aunque Feliciano no sonaba ni siquiera parecido a Lovino, posiblemente porque él no insultaba tanto.

Francis también dio una ojeada hacia Feliciano, quien estaba hablando alegremente con Elizabeta y Roderich al momento. – Estoy seguro de que ya lo has notado… Lovino y Feliciano son hermanos. – dijo Francis – Tuvieron un conflicto hace un tiempo, así que es mejor no mencionarlo enfrente de ninguno de los dos.

Feliciano difícilmente lucía como el tipo de persona que se metía en grandes problemas, pero aún así, él era el Caballero de Corazones, después de todo no podía ser completamente indefenso. Francis no ofreció ninguna otra explicación, pero quizás, pensó Alfred, había sido algo parecido a la forma en que Arthur y sus hermanos mayores parecían odiarse mutuamente.

Alfred asintió mientras regresaban a reunirse con el resto de la realeza. Como por diplomacia, todo el mundo trataba acerca del asunto de la guerra, a pesar de que Alfred se sentía nervioso cada vez que Kiku Honda se acercaba demasiado a él.

Aún tenía en mente la advertencia de los Comodines, y no era ciego al hecho de que había una constante guardia alrededor de cada uno de los miembros de la realeza en todo momento. Aún si la charla era cortés y había una sensación de excitación acerca de la boda, había ciertos asuntos que eran cuidadosamente evitados, y más de uno de los reales llevaba un arma. Él estaba dispuesto a apostar que todos tenían algo peligroso escondido en su persona, incluso si no era visible.

A medida que la mañana pasaba, Alfred mantuvo una conversación cortés, mayormente con los otros miembros de la realeza. Un par de veces fue apartado para hacer más ajustes a su ropa o para que alguien le instruyera sobre algo más.

Arthur había llegado en algún punto de la bienvenida oficial, y luego de más corteses y fríos saludos (Arthur había dejado en claro que no estaba precisamente feliz con que la corte de Corazones estuviera en Picas, en absoluto), él sería llamado por alguna otra situación que hubiera surgido. Como parecía ser con cualquier tipo de gran evento, las cosas tenían una tendencia a salir mal a último minuto sin importar cuán cuidadosas hubieran sido los preparativos. Las flores que habían sido ordenadas se habían perdido, los cocineros habían oído mal y accidentalmente habían preparado pastelillos de pacana incluso aunque Lily era alérgica a las nueces.

Pero a pesar de que Arthur era el tipo de persona que lidiaba usualmente con el estrés gritándole a la gente, parecía estar extrañamente de buen humor aunque las cosas seguían saliendo mal. Cada vez que Alfred veía a Arthur y se encontraban sus miradas, no importaba cuán estresado pareciera Arthur en ese momento, una sonrisa comenzaría a extenderse por su rostro hasta alcanzar sus ojos, como si no pudiera evitarlo. Era raro de Arthur el estar sonriendo tan desvergonzadamente y genuinamente feliz, y Alfred se sorprendió a sí mismo pensando que Arthur era en realidad bastante tierno cuando hacía eso. Aún sabiendo que Arthur planeaba matarlo después de la boda y sabiendo que él debería estar muy atento de lo que el mayor hacía, Alfred se encontró a sí mismo devolviéndole las sonrisas a Arthur, sin poder contenerse cuando el otro parecía tan abierta y honestamente feliz.

Y combinado con el general aire de excitación perpetua en el castillo, Alfred sintió un creciente sentimiento de anticipación de la boda también, aunque no estaba seguro de querer seguir con ello en lo más mínimo.

-¿Está todo bien? – preguntó Arthur cuando Alfred se lo encontró a la mitad de un pasillo, dando instrucciones a una sirvienta.

-Seh, uh, Yao me envió a buscarte. Se supone que tenemos que ir juntos al comedor para almorzar – dijo el de lentes.

-_Bollocks_*, lo había olvidado. Marie, encárgate en mi lugar – maldijo el mayor, haciéndole gestos a una de las sirvientas que lo había estado siguiendo. Puso un montón de papeles en sus manos. – Lleva estos al patio y asegúrate de que quiten esa mancha de la alfombra azul para mañana. Debería haber estado hecho hace días.

La chica asintió y se apresuró por las escaleras mientras Arthur comenzaba a caminar rápidamente hacia el comedor, alisando el traje púrpura real que estaba usando y ajustando el pequeño sombrero sujetado a su cabello.

-Apresúrate Alfred. No podemos mantener a los otros invitados esperando –dijo el más bajo cuando el de anteojos no caminaba lo suficientemente rápido para él.

-Está bien. Francis dijo que quería ir a refrescarse y se fue con alguna chica de Corazones. Probablemente le llevará un rato – respondió, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, ella había lucido espantosamente familiar – Creo que en realidad era la chica de la última vez. ¿La espía?

-¿Qué? ¿Es un completo imbécil? Nosotros estamos... sabes lo que está sucediendo, ¿Y él se va con alguien de Corazones? – demandó Arthur - ¿La espía?

-Es Francis – dijo Alfred.

-Aún así, esto es completamente inapropiado – espetó el mayor, pero se detuvo cuando alcanzaron la puerta del comedor.

Alisó sus ropas una vez más e inspiró profundamente antes de ver nuevamente a Alfred. Tan molesto como Arthur parecía estar, una pequeña sonrisa se marcó en sus labios mientras miraba a Alfred. - ¿Estás listo? –preguntó.

Él parpadeó mientras recordaba lo que se suponía que hiciera. Tenían que fingir ser pareja y estar enamorados. Asintió y ofreció a Arthur su brazo como el otro le había hecho practicar todas esas veces que habían estudiado la etiqueta.

Arthur parecía sorprendido, aunque parecía haber estado esperando que Alfred hiciera algún movimiento, pero entonces tomó el brazo de Alfred y le sonrió de nuevo, más ampliamente esta vez. –Vamos entonces – dijo, y abrió la puerta.

La charla que se estuviera llevando a cabo dentro cesó en cuanto Alfred y Arthur entraron al comedor. La mesa ya estaba servida, y todos estaban sentados, así que por primera vez Alfred vio la mesa entera llena. Yao estaba sentado en uno de los extremos como era usual, y Alfred y Arthur avanzaron hacia el otro extremo y se sentaron. A cada lado de ellos estaban los miembros de la realeza… Diamantes del lado de la mesa de Arthur, y Corazones del lado de Alfred. Tréboles estaban sentados hacia el lado de Yao, y en medio había varios otros nobles que eran lo suficientemente importantes como para cenar con la realeza.

Arthur sonrió de nuevo a Alfred, dándole a su mano un ligero apretón antes de soltarla.

Aunque tradicionalmente era el rey quien debía hacer los discursos de apertura, como Alfred aún era considerado el prometido de Arthur para los extraños, fue Arthur quien se paró e hizo los discursos necesarios.

-Les doy la bienvenida a Picas a todos ustedes por la coronación de mi futuro esposo, Alfred F. Jones, y nuestro casamiento – Arthur hizo una pausa para asentir a cada uno de los invitados sentados – Estamos honrados por su asistencia, aunque hay algunas personas ausentes…

El Rey de Tréboles estaba ausente, aunque ni Elizabeta ni Roderich habían dado una razón del por qué. El asiento vacío de Francis del lado de Arthur también era bastante obvio, pero todos en la mesa parecían conocer a Francis lo suficiente como para no darle importancia.

Alfred volvió a prestar atención a la vez que Arthur finalizaba el corto discurso, y parecía ser que había dado la señal para comer, porque todos habían comenzado. A diferencia de la supuesta primera comida formal que él había tenido con Arthur, sus hermanos, y la corte de Diamantes, esta cena era todo lo formal de lo que el mayor le había entrenado para actuar. Sirvientes estaban ubicados a cada lado de los invitados, listos para rellenar copas y servir comida al más mínimo gesto. Incluso los hermanos de la reina estaban comportándose de mala gana y hablando con otros nobles mientras la comida continuaba.

-Así que, uh… ¿Te está gustando estar aquí? – preguntó Alfred a Ludwig mientras comían. Sabía que se suponía que fuera cortés, a pesar de que no estaba exactamente seguro de qué tan amigable debía ser con alguien con el que Picas entraría en guerra en un futuro próximo, pero imaginó que una charla casual sería un buen comienzo.

En todo caso, Ludwig no aparentaba ser malvado o agresivo como había sonado en todas las reuniones de guerra. En su lugar, más bien parecía cauto, mientras asentía educadamente. – Es muy agradable – dijo. Tenía un leve acento alemán y actuaba más como un soldado que como un rey.

-Seh, es bastante genial el tener la oportunidad de ser el rey de un lugar así – dijo Alfred, y sonrió, estirándose para tomar la mano de Arthur. No estaba seguro de lo que se consideraría un tema seguro de conversación, pero se figuraba que ir por lo personal sería una apuesta relativamente segura.

Arthur saltó en su asiento, pero miró a Alfred y ya estaba sonriendo de nuevo, deslizando su mano en la suya y tornándose de un suave rosa antes de volver a hablar con Vash.

-Aún no eres el rey – dijo Ludwig rápidamente, y se puso bastante colorado al ver la muestra pública de afecto.

-Sucederá mañana. Es lo suficientemente cerca – repuso el de anteojos, encogiéndose de hombros. - ¿Tú tienes a alguien… uh… especial? – preguntó. Sabía que el rey de Corazones seguía soltero y que no había habido mención de nadie significativo en su vida, pero había rumores sobre él y su Sota, Feliciano.

Ludwig se volvió de un rojo brillante y se ahogó con su bebida. – Y-yo, er, no. Claro que no –dijo, aunque su mirada se desvió hacia donde Feliciano estaba sentado y hablando felizmente con Kiku.

Feliciano notó la mirada y la devolvió con el doble de "voltaje" su sonrisa original, así que Alfred pensó que los rumores tenían al menos algo de verdad en ellos.

Kiku, que estaba atrapado entre Ludwig y Feliciano, lucía de lo más incómodo.

-Ludwig, ¿Probaste la pasta? Está realmente buena – dijo Feliciano, y se estiró por sobre Kiku y su plato para servir algo de su propia pasta en el plato del rubio.

-Er, gracias – dijo Ludwig, luciendo aún más incómodo mientras aceptaba la comida.

-Kiku, tú también prueba un poco –dijo la Sota, y puso también algo en el plato de Kiku.

-Muchas gracias – dijo Kiku, pareciendo posiblemente más incómodo que Ludwig.

Feliciano parecía completamente ajeno a cualquier tipo de incomodidad que estuviera causando. - ¿Has visto el traje de bodas de Arthur? –preguntó a Alfred, inclinándose sobre la reina de Corazones.

Kiku dio a su Sota una mirada algo dolorida, pues él estaba bloqueando completamente su plato de comida, pero no hizo otra cosa más que mirar la comida con cierto anhelo.

-No realmente – dijo Alfred mientras lo pensaba. Aunque Arthur había estado allí cuando Alfred tuvo que medirse y probarse sus ropas, cuando era el turno de Arthur, él lo había enviado a estudiar o a entrenar un poco más, así que nunca había visto en realidad el atuendo de bodas de Arthur.

-Apuesto a que será muy bonito. ¿Has visto los atuendos de los viejos rey y reina? Deberías ver el traje formal del rey que Ludwig llevará mañana – continuó Feliciano – Pero los trajes de boda son los más hermosos. ¿Te gusta el tuyo?

-Claro, supongo – Él no había pensado realmente sobre eso tampoco. En general, no le importaba mucho lo que fuera a usar mientras no apestara y fuera cómodo. Su traje de casamiento consistiría de un uniforme azul real con reminiscencias de algo que un oficial militar de alto rango podría usar en una ceremonia. Como él no era oficialmente de la realeza hasta que la ceremonia terminara, no tendría que llevar la pesada capa de piel que se requeriría que Arthur usara, y sería coronado hacia la mitad de la ceremonia, así que no tenía que preocuparse sobre balancear eso en su cabeza hasta entonces.

-La boda va a ser emocionante, ¿no es así? –preguntó Feliciano – Quizás Arthur no sea tan gruñón ahora que está casado.

Alfred encontró ligeramente extraño, mientras escuchaba a Feliciano continuar, que la Sota estuviera tan feliz. O era un perfecto actor, o Francis y Antonio habían mantenido en secreto que Lovino también estaba en Picas, porque a él le costaba creer que Feliciano estaría realmente bien si sabía que su enajenado hermano estaba en el castillo.

Sin importar cuán mala hubiera sido la pelea, había algún tipo de respuesta que debía estar allí que simplemente no estaba. Incluso a pesar de que Arthur odiara a sus propios hermanos, se ponía tenso y más fácilmente estresado cuando sabía que sus hermanos se hallaban cerca.

De regreso en casa, Alfred tenía a su propio hermano, Matthew, quien había ido a la universidad en Canadá mientras él había terminado en Inglaterra. Habían sido varios meses desde que Alfred había visto por última vez a Matthew, y mientras él no pensaba usualmente demasiado en él, hablaban por teléfono o por Skype una vez cada tanto, y seguían haciendo el esfuerzo de reunirse para las vacaciones cada año. Claro que él y Matthew habían tenido sus propias peleas y discusiones, siendo hermanos, pero él no pensaba que podría imaginar realmente estar alejado de la manera en que Feliciano y Lovino parecían estar.

Cual fuera que fuese la relación entre ellos dos, debería haber algún signo de que Feliciano estuviera al tanto de Lovino, pero en su lugar, Feliciano parecía no estar al corriente de la existencia de su hermano en el castillo.

-Hey, Feliciano – dijo Alfred - ¿Tú tienes un hermano, no es así?

Feliciano se calló y se puso pálido, mientras podía sentirse un silencio entre los tres miembros de la realeza de Corazones. El resto de la mesa continuó comiendo, pero al lado de Alfred, se sentía como si hubiera un bloque de silencio.

-Sí, er… - comenzó Ludwig, cuando Francis entró abruptamente al salón seguido por Seychelles, quien en lugar de verse seducida, se veía de lo más irritada al rodar sus ojos y caminar a reunirse con los otros sirvientes de la sala.

-Voila, estoy aquí – anunció Francis mientras se dejaba caer en la silla al lado de Arthur, y Alfred sintió el agarre de Arthur endurecerse en torno a su mano.

Arthur miró de mala manera a Francis. - ¿Qué demonios te crees que estás haciendo, rana? – le espetó – Estuviste fraternizando con un maldito espía.

Afortunadamente, nada de la realeza de Corazones pareció notar sus furiosos susurros porque la mayor parte de la sala había retomado su comer y beber en cuanto vieron a Francis.

-Seychelles es una jovencita adorable – dijo Francis – Estoy seguro de que has malinterpretado sus intenciones. Ella desea mudarse a Diamantes.

-Te está manipulando. Ni siquiera le agradas – dijo Arthur.

Alfred estaba inclinado a deliberar si Seychelles había siquiera hecho eso. Mientras ambos, Francis y Seychelles, parecían estar completamente vestidos, no estaba seguro de que Francis hubiera llegado lejos con ella.

-¿A diferencia tuya y de tu prometido? – preguntó el rey de Diamantes, y dio una mirada hacia donde las manos de Arthur y Alfred seguían enlazadas.

Arthur se ruborizó. - ¿Qué hay con eso? – dijo, apretando más fuerte.

-Nada, nada – dijo Francis, y sonrió.

El resto del día pasó rápidamente entre preparativos de último minuto y toda la conversación que Alfred tuvo que hacer a medida que se le presentaba persona tras persona. Él tenía que mantener toda la etiqueta y las caras y nombres que había memorizado, y consideraba una victoria el no haberse equivocado ni una vez. Para la hora en que la cena pasó y se les permitió finalmente a Arthur y a Alfred irse temprano a descansar para el día siguiente, Alfred estaba mentalmente exhausto y no había podido pensar mucho sobre la advertencia de los Comodines o cómo dejar Picas ese día. Aún tenía un poco de tiempo, se dijo a sí mismo… después de todo, la boda no era hasta mañana y con una buena noche de sueño, la cabeza de Alfred estaría más despejada para cuidarse del peligro sobre el que los Comodines le habían avisado y planear algo sobre el plan de Arthur para asesinarlo.

Aunque Alfred esperaba que el mayor se le uniera en las recámaras del rey nuevamente, Arthur se detuvo justo dentro de la antecámara, aún resguardada permanentemente por dos guardias fuera.

-¿No vas a entrar? –preguntó él cuando Arthur no lo siguió a su habitación.

Arthur negó con la cabeza. – Es la víspera del casamiento. No podemos estar en la misma cama – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Oh, cierto – dijo Alfred, de algún modo sorprendido de que el otro tuviera tal ataque de sentimentalismo cuando esto era una boda falsa y Arthur pretendía matarlo después. De nuevo, Arthur era extremadamente tradicionalista en algunos aspectos. – ¿Te veré mañana entonces? – preguntó.

Arthur asintió cortamente. – Ten cuidado – dijo – Kiku era probablemente tu segundo asesino – dijo – No lo reconocí hasta que estuvo aquí…

-Lo sé. Yo también lo reconocí – interrumpió Alfred.

El mayor pareció sorprendido. – Oh. Realmente has mejorado – dijo quedamente, tocando el brazo de Alfred. Entonces inspiró profundamente y se lanzó hacia adelante, besando ligeramente la mejilla del de anteojos antes de retroceder de nuevo. Se había vuelto de un suave rosado y estaba sonriendo de nuevo.

-Solo ten cuidado – dijo el mayor – Buenas noches.

Arthur salió rápidamente por la puerta de nuevo mientras Alfred se preguntaba sobre qué había sido todo ese intercambio. Era como si Arthur realmente estuviera feliz sobre el casamiento, aún si había prometido a Yao matar a Alfred.

Él se encogió de hombros mientras se cambiaba del traje y se deslizaba en la cama, ansioso de una última noche de sueño antes del día siguiente. Con advertencias de los Comodines, los rostros de la demás realeza y la enigmática sonrisa de Arthur en mente, cayó en un sueño problemático.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Él despertó temprano a la mañana siguiente por un par de sirvientes que entraron de improviso por sus puertas e inmediatamente lo metieron en el baño que habían preparado. Luego de eso, Alfred tomó un desayuno rápido, aunque encontró que no tenía mucho apetito con todo lo que estaba dando vueltas en su mente. Aún estaba sorprendido de que ningún asesino hubiera intentado atacarlo en la noche, especialmente ya que Kiku ya estaba en el lugar, y nada lo había matado en la noche como los Comodines parecían haber implicado.

Por supuesto que todavía tenía un día entero por delante.

Después de eso, Alfred se vistió con la ayuda de varios sirvientes que hicieron aún más ajustes de último minuto a su traje y lo ayudaron a peinarse y alisar todo hasta la perfección. Entonces Alfred fue enviado a la biblioteca a esperar y practicar sus votos hasta que fuera la hora de comienzo de la ceremonia.

Aunque Alfred no había esperado ponerse nervioso en absoluto, pues después de todo esto era una farsa de boda, con el entusiasmo llenando el castillo y siendo felicitado por todos con los que se cruzaba; se encontró a sí mismo poniéndose más ansioso a medida que el tiempo pasaba. Fue volviéndose progresivamente peor cuando lo dejaron en la biblioteca solo para esperar. Incluso si la boda y la coronación no significaban mucho para él personalmente, en este punto, no estaba seguro de que una buena actuación importase ahora que conocía el plan de Arthur y Yao… y aún así no quería equivocarse teniendo tantos ojos en él.

Sus manos sudaban mientras leía el papel con los votos escritos una y otra vez hasta que las palabras se volvieron difusas. Podía oír a los sirvientes y huéspedes fuera de la habitación, y a pesar de que escuchaba el nombre de Arthur mencionado varias veces, no se le permitía ver a la reina hasta la ceremonia, de modo que sólo podía asumir que Arthur estaba en otra parte preparándose.

Cerca del mediodía, un sirviente trajo a Alfred un pequeño almuerzo para mantenerlo hasta la cena del casamiento, pero él estaba muy nervioso para comer nada, así que dejó la comida en la mesa, sin tocarla. En su lugar, murmuraba sus votos en voz baja para asegurarse de haberlos memorizado, y caminaba por la habitación cuando estaba muy nervioso como para mantenerse sentado. Se recordó a sí mismo no flexionar sus rodillas cuando se parara frente al altar, y se dijo a sí mismo que no dejara caer el anillo que se suponía que pusiera en la mano de Arthur.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo preguntándose si Arthur estaba tan nervioso como él lo estaba… después de todo, aunque no era una boda que significara nada para Alfred, aún así estaba nervioso al respecto, así que a pesar de que Arthur planeara matarlo después del casamiento, por la manera en que Arthur había estado actuando, no era inconcebible que el mayor pudiera estar nervioso también. Se encontró a sí mismo preguntándose si el atuendo de bodas de Arthur era realmente tan hermoso como Feliciano esperaba que fuera, y cómo Arthur reaccionaría cuando lo viera a él en la ceremonia.

Y así, tan largo como el tiempo esperando hubiera parecido, se acabó rápidamente cuando golpearon a su puerta.

-Es la hora – dijo Yao a la vez que Alfred se ponía de pie en un salto de nuevo, limpiándose las manos en el pantalón de su traje y tragaba duramente.

Yao estaba vestido en una versión más elegante del atuendo que había estado usando ayer, pero ahora también llevaba una pequeña coronita en su cabeza.

Alfred siguió a Yao por el pasillo hacia las puertas cerradas de la sala del trono. Notó, por primera vez, que un silencio había caído en el castillo entero ahora que los invitados estaban dentro del Salón del Trono, y los pasillos estaban casi en su totalidad vacíos a excepción de los últimos sirvientes apresurándose para la segunda parte de la ceremonia en el exterior.

Yao se detuvo justo fuera de las puertas dobles de la sala del trono, donde dos guardias uniformados, un grupo de soldados en uniforme, y niños y niñas con flores se hallaban parados. Los dos guardias en la puerta los saludaron, y ambos sonrieron a Alfred cuando él se secó sus manos en sus pantalones y entonces extrajo los guantes blancos que debería usar. Fue entonces cuando ellos golpearon sus lanzas ornamentales en el suelo una vez con un golpe que tuvo eco, y abrieron las puertas dobles.

La Sala del Trono se había transformado de la noche a la mañana. Una larga, linda alfombra azul había sido extendida, cubriendo todo el camino desde el patio por todo el largo del salón hasta los tres brillantes tronos dorados. Este aislamiento alfombrado estaba resguardado a cada lado por personas con trompetas y tambores, y detrás de ellos, la sala entera estaba llena con cientos de personas, que se pararon en cuanto las puertas se abrieron, como si fueran un mar de color y rostros.

Alfred había practicado esta parte de la ceremonia varias veces antes, así que era meramente un asunto de no tropezar con sus propios zapatos y no sonrojarse con las centenas de personas observándolo.

A la vez que Yao daba el primer paso en la habitación, los trompeteros y tamborileros tocaron las primeras notas de la fanfarria, señalando el inicio de la ceremonia.

Yao entró primero, guiando la procesión como la Sota de Picas. Detrás de él, vinieron cuatro soldados que marcharon tras Yao manteniendo el paso. Entonces fue el turno de Alfred, a la vez que él inspiraba profundamente, contaba hasta diez y los seguía. Mantuvo el paso y observó justo frente a él, al altar que había sido erigido en la plataforma donde estaban los tronos.

En la plataforma, un altar había sido ubicado para Yao, quien estaría conduciendo la ceremonia como la Sota de Picas, y él se abrió camino lentamente hasta el mismo. Los soldados alcanzaron el final del pasillo y se separaron, dos a cada lado de los escalones que guiaban a la plataforma.

Alfred alcanzó el pie de las escaleras un momento después, y respiró aliviado de haber superado la primera parte de la ceremonia sin avergonzar terriblemente a nadie. Entonces se volteó y esperó a que el resto de la procesión entrara.

Detrás de Alfred, había dos grupos más de soldados que marcharon para ubicarse a cada lado del pasillo nuevamente. Luego entraron una serie de niñas y niños, esparciendo hojas frescas del árbol del tiempo de Picas en el suelo mientras caminaban por el corredor. También se colocaron a cada lado de la alfombra azul, alineándose con los soldados y los músicos cuando alcanzaron el fin del cortejo.

Entonces sonaron las trompetas de nuevo, anunciando la llegada de la reina.

Las puertas dobles de la sala del trono ya estaban abiertas, y siendo recién pasado el mediodía, el sol estaba brillando fuera, en el patio. Dentro de la sala del trono estaba más oscuro, así que hasta que alguien entró en el salón, había sido imposible ver algo más que una débil sombra en el portal.

Cuando la fanfarria anunció la llegada de la reina, Alfred, como todos, se volteó para mirar hacia la puerta. Al principio él no vio nada más que luz brillante al final de la alfombra azul, pero entonces Arthur entró en la Sala del Trono, y por un momento, Alfred no pudo respirar. Arthur estaba coronado con un delicado brillo… la ilusión provocada por la luz de afuera y el oscurecido salón lo hicieron ver como si fuera algún ser mágico y sobrenatural.

Arthur era hermoso.

Su cabello dorado había sido domesticado bajo una brillante corona decorada con gemas azules y púrpuras. A pesar de que Arthur solía utilizar trajes de la Era Victoriana, Feliciano tenía razón, y para la boda, el mayor estaba llevando un atuendo con reminiscencias de lo que los príncipes en Inglaterra podrían usar para una ceremonia, con filas de botones dorados y una faja en el frente. De sus hombros colgaba una rica capa de piel con una cola ridículamente larga, extendiéndose de tal manera por el pasillo que podía bien competir con un vestido de novia. Su rostro, normalmente muy pálido, estaba tintado con un sonrojo rosado, aunque eso podría haber sido tan solo que Arthur estaba tan nervioso como Alfred.

Arthur estaba sujetando una almohada de terciopelo con una corona y un cetro colocados sobre la misma, y sus verdes ojos lucían de algún modo más vibrantes de lo que normalmente lo hacían cuando tenía esa pequeña, feliz sonrisa en su cara; lo único sobre él que no lucía tan real y elegante. Unió sus ojos con los de Alfred desde el momento en que entró en el salón, y mientras Arthur caminaba por el pasillo Alfred no pudo apartar sus ojos de él.

Esto no era en absoluto como Alfred había imaginado su boda.

Nunca había pensado realmente sobre casarse, pero de cierta forma en general, siempre había asumido que algún día encontraría a la chica indicada, se establecería y tendría hijos, y posiblemente un perro. Nunca se había imaginado que se casaría con un hombre en lugar de una adorable chica en un lindo vestido blanco, pero Alfred pensó que no podía imaginar a ninguna mujer luciendo más hermosa de lo que Arthur lucía ahora. Si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes, Alfred podría incluso haberse considerado afortunado.

El mayor se detuvo cuando alcanzó la plataforma, junto a Alfred, y dos de las niñas de las flores fueron y arreglaron su capa detrás de él, para que no quedara arrugada allí por donde había sido arrastrada por el pasillo.

Cuando Alfred miró a Arthur, él le sonrió, y Alfred le devolvió la sonrisa automáticamente, aún sintiéndose un poco como si lo golpeara un yunque cada vez que veía al más bajo.

Yao hizo un gesto para que la audiencia se sentara, y entonces comenzó a hablar, dando inicio a la ceremonia.

-Queridos invitados, estamos reunidos aquí el día de hoy para presenciar la unión de nuestra Reina de Picas, Arthur Kirkland, y su esposo, Alfred F. Jones. Estamos también aquí para ser testigos de la coronación de Alfred F. Jones, como nuestro nuevo Rey de Picas. – dijo Yao, recitando palabra por palabra el discurso que se suponía que diera.

Mientras escuchaba a Yao comenzar a hablar sobre la importancia del matrimonio y de los votos hacia el estado, y cosas así, Alfred comenzó a relajarse de a poco. Podía con esto, pensó él. Había más votos por hacer, y entonces sería coronado y luego irían fuera, hacia el árbol del tiempo de picas para intercambiar anillos y recoger el reloj de picas. No estaba muy seguro de cuánto tiempo había estado parado allí, lado a lado con Arthur, cuando Yao finalmente les hizo un gesto para que ambos se arrodillaran en los alfombrados escalones.

Alfred se arrodilló primero, y después de que Arthur se dirigiera a colocar la corona y el cetro en el pequeño altar enfrente de Yao, también él se arrodilló junto a Alfred, considerablemente más despacio para no arrugar la cola de su capa.

Luego de unas cuantas palabras más de Yao, el mismo dio a Alfred un asentimiento como señal para que iniciara sus votos al estado y a Arthur.

-Yo, Alfred F. Jones, estoy hoy aquí para convertirme en un esposo para ti, Arthur Kirkland – recitó. Se volteó para ver a Arthur, y casi se pierde en su discurso de memoria cuando vio que los ojos de Arthur estaban anegados en lágrimas sin llorar. Alfred tuvo que suprimir su automático impulso de acercarse a él y limpiarlas, aunque supiera lo que Arthur tenía planeado para él y este no era el momento para ello.

Alfred tragó y se forzó a continuar. – Juro amarte y cuidarte en la salud y la enfermedad, y permanecer contigo hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Dio otra mirada nerviosa a Arthur, pero éste parecía haberse controlado nuevamente y sonrió a Alfred, asintiendo cortamente para indicarle que siguiera. – Yo, Alfred F. Jones, estoy también aquí para convertirme en el Rey de Picas. Juro proteger esta tierra y vivir y morir por ella. Me enlazo a mí mismo con este reino, y gobernaré justamente para mantener los tres innegables derechos de cada hombre: la vida, la libertad, y la búsqueda de la felicidad. Yo juro todo esto ante el reino, el pueblo y la tierra.

De algún modo, Alfred se las ingenió para hacer todo el juramente sin equivocarse ni trabarse con sus palabras, y entonces fue el turno de Arthur de hablar con voz clara.

-Yo, Arthur Kirkland, estoy hoy aquí para convertirme en un esposo para ti, Alfred F. Jones – dijo Arthur, calmado y seguro. Cuando Alfred lo miró, vio que Arthur estaba mirando derecho frente a él mientras hablaba, pero su rostro estaba rojo. – Juro amarte y cuidarte en la salud y en la enfermedad, y permanecer contigo hasta que la muerte nos separe.

Alfred dejó escapar un suspiro con algo de escalofrío al darse cuenta de que, hasta ahora, nada había salido mal en la ceremonia. A pesar de la advertencia de los Comodines, no había muerto luego de decir sus votos; y de hecho, nada había sucedido excepto que Arthur continuó con sus votos, renovándolos para con el estado.

-Juro continuar manteniendo todas las leyes del reino, mantenerlo a salvo y en prosperidad, y guiar y apoyar a mi rey en su reinado – dijo Arthur, y entonces miró a Alfred – Juro todo esto frente a my reino, mi gente y mi tierra. A mi rey juro mi lealtad.

Yao asintió y entonces Arthur se puso de pie de nuevo para tomar la corona de la almohada azul.

-Alfred F. Jones, ¿Juras conservar las leyes de este país, y gobernarlo legal y justamente? – preguntó Yao.

-Lo juro – respondió Alfred.

-Entonces, por el poder conferido a mí como la Sota de Picas, te otorgo la corona real de tu majestad, como el nuevo Rey de Picas. – dijo Yao.

Mientras lo hacía, Arthur avanzó y gentilmente colocó la pesada corona dorada en la cabeza de Alfred, donde él sintió el peso asentarse.

En ese momento, Arthur tomó el cetro, y Yao recitó la siguiente parte.

-Te otorgo también el cetro real, símbolo de tu poder como el nuevo Rey de Picas. – dijo Yao.

Arthur dio un golpecito gentil en los hombros de Alfred con el cetro, antes de dárselo.

-Levántate, Alfred F. Jones, Rey de Picas – habló Yao.

Y esa fue la señal para que los aplausos comenzaran a la vez que la audiencia se excitaba, y Alfred se puso de pie, sosteniendo el cetro y llevando la corona, mientras se volteaba para ver de frente a la gente.

Él se sentía un poco mareado con como la ceremonia había ido tan bien. No había habido interrupciones, y en el mar de rostros que lo enfrentaba (los otros miembros de la realeza al frente, la nobleza tras ellos; y las filas y filas de gente, soldados y el resto de la corte de Picas de músicos y niños y niñas con flores), todos estaban aplaudiéndolos a él y a Arthur.

Arthur tocó su hombro, indicándole el final de la primera parte de la ceremonia.

Así que Alfred sonrió a todos los presentes, esperando exudar tanta confianza como fuera esperable de un rey, y entonces ofreció su brazo a Arthur, quien lo tomó.

La fanfarria comenzó de nuevo, casi ahogada por los aplausos, y Alfred condujo a Arthur por el pasillo fuera de la Sala del Trono.

Esta vez, ellos estaban guiando la procesión que se abría paso al exterior a lo largo del soleado patio, donde la alfombra azul había sido extendida hasta el árbol. Tenían que caminar despacio; en parte por el efecto, pero también para que la corona de Alfred no fuera a caerse y la cola de Arthur no se enredara, ya que tenía que levantársela y ajustársela cada tanto.

Mientras estaban dentro conduciendo la primera parte de la ceremonia, guardias uniformados se habían alineado a cada lado de la alfombra; y a medida que pasaban a cada par de guardias, estos los saludaban y se mantenían quietos. Era bastante teatral, y mientras Alfred pasaba a los guardias con los que se había hecho amigos que lo saludaban, y con Arthur del brazo, hermoso y majestuoso, se encontró a sí mismo sintiéndose relajado y sonriendo. La ceremonia había concluido sin problemas, Alfred seguía con vida, y se estaba casando con la persona más bella que jamás hubiera visto. Tal vez las cosas saldrían bien, pensó él.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al árbol del tiempo de picas, la procesión se detuvo de nuevo, y no hubo más que hacer para Alfred y Arthur que esperar mientras el resto de los invitados llenaban el patio para la última parte de la ceremonia.

Arthur no había parado de sonreír desde que habían intercambiado sus votos y ahora deslizaba su mano en la de Alfred, y aunque ambos llevaban guantes, él pudo sentir la calidez de la mano del más bajo a través de la tela. Incluso sabiendo los planes que el otro tenía para él, todo parecía muy lejano en ese momento, y Alfred se sorprendió a si mismo sonriéndole también mientras esperaban a que el resto de la procesión y la audiencia se acomodaran.

Alfred podía sentir la fresca esencia del árbol de tiempo de picas sobre ellos, sintiendo la cálida brisa y los tibios rayos del sol en su piel a través del azulado follaje sobre él. Música estaba siendo tocada por los tamborileros y trompeteros, quienes los siguieron por la alfombra y se pararon a los lados para continuar tocando la alegre marcha. Era demasiado ruidoso como para decirle nada a Arthur, e incluso aunque pudiera, Alfred no estaba seguro de qué decirle. En su lugar, se quedó parado, sosteniendo su mano y simplemente mirándolo mientras se alineaban los invitados.

Cuando todos habían llegado finalmente al patio, y parecía ser que había incluso más gente allí de la que había habido en el salón del trono; Yao caminó hacia ellos, esta vez con un par de anillos para dar comienzo a la parte final de la ceremonia.

Arthur se giró hacia Alfred, tomando ambas manos ahora, a la vez que quedaban frente a frente, parándose a la sombra del árbol del tiempo de picas para hacer sus votos finales.

-Ahora, mientras concluimos la ceremonia, te pregunto, Alfred F. Jones… ¿Aceptas a Arthur Kirkland para ser tu esposo, tu reina, y tu compañero? – preguntó Yao.

- Acepto – respondió Alfred. Tomó la mano izquierda de Arthur y le quitó el guante. Cogió el anillo que Yao le extendía, nada más que una simple banda, y entonces lo deslizó lentamente en el dedo anular del mayor hasta que quedó en su lugar.

Yao asintió brevemente antes de dirigirse a Arthur. – Y tú, Arthur Kirkland, ¿Aceptas a Alfred F. Jones para ser tu esposo, tu rey, y tu compañero? – preguntó Yao.

-Acepto – respondió Arthur. Y fue su turno de quitar uno de los guantes de Alfred y hacer lo mismo, empujando el anillo en su dedo. Bajo el disfraz de la compostura, las manos de Arthur también estaban sudando y temblando un poco; y Alfred encontró extrañamente interesante que, a pesar de que Arthur debía de haber pasado por docenas de ceremonias similares a ésta, él estuviera igual de nervioso que Alfred por la boda.

Cuando ambos anillos habían sido colocados, era la hora del final de la ceremonia, que bajo circunstancias normales, sellaría el pacto y declararían irrevocablemente que Alfred era el rey cuando el reloj de picas fuera recogido.

Pero al mismo tiempo que Alfred iba hacia el árbol y se estiraba para recoger el reloj de picas más próximo, un grito se escuchó en el patio.

-¡Espera!

Alfred, sorprendido, se volteó a la vez que retiraba su mano.

Era Ludwig quien lo había interrumpido. Estaba parado justo al frente de la procesión, cerca del árbol y observando fijamente a Alfred.

-Lo siento – le dijo Ludwig. Y entonces levantó su mano y la movió hacia abajo.

Fue como un torrente rojo de movimiento en el momento en que cada uno de los invitados de Corazones se adelantó y desenfundó un arma de algún tipo. Durante la procesión, nadie había estado prestando mucha atención a cómo nadie estuviera posicionado, pero ahora Alfred veía que cada uno de los invitados de Corazones estaba parado en la alfombra azul allí donde rodeaban inmediatamente a los músicos y soldados, acorralándolos contra la alfombra. Ludwig no se molestó en desenfundar su espada, pero Kiku había sacado sus cuchillas cortas, e incluso Feliciano tenía una lanza corta que Alfred no había notado al inicio de la ceremonia, pero que debía de haber recogido cuando todos estaban de camino al patio y distraídos.

Solo el cortejo de Corazones eran veinte personas más o menos, lo que no habría sido un problema, pero a la señal de Ludwig, el otro grupo de gente que había avanzado y desenfundado sus armas era la corte de Tréboles, que se había, durante el ajetreo, dispersado para rodear toda entrada hacia y fuera del patio, excepto por la entrada del jardín que se hallaba al lado del árbol del tiempo de picas, así que no se le permitía a nadie entrar allí a excepción de Arthur, Alfred y Yao.

-¿Qué significa esto? – fue el primero en hablar Arthur, mientras miraba alrededor del repentinamente rodeado patio.

Todos los setenta y pico de miembros de la corte de Tréboles habían sacado sus armas, y entre medio de Tréboles y Corazones, habían contado cerca de cien luchadores armados, lo que era suficiente para poner a Diamantes y Picas en una seria desventaja… especialmente porque Picas no tenía más que inútiles armas ceremoniales.

Había sido imposible quitarles las armas a los otros reinos cuando la ceremonia requería que el cortejo de Picas llevara espadas ornamentales… no sin ofender a los otros reinos. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba, Alfred creía que Arthur y Yao deberían haber preparado algo contra esto, porque nadie de Picas tenía algo más que las endebles armas ceremoniales, lo que no resistiría contra nada sólido. Y a pesar de que estaban en Picas, y Picas poseía más soldados allí que los que Corazones y Tréboles habían llevado, el patio no había sido lo suficientemente amplio como para que entraran más personas aparte de los invitados extranjeros y aquellos que eran realmente necesarios para la ceremonia. Eso significaba que mientras ellos estuvieran rodeados e imposibilitados para abandonar el patio, Tréboles y Corazones juntos sobrepasaban por poco a Picas y Diamantes.

-Este es un requerimiento oficial de rendición – dijo Ludwig – Requerimos que Diamantes y Picas se rindan inmediatamente.

-Estás loco – dijo Arthur, adelantándose un paso, pero no podía moverse muy bien cuando tenía esa larga capa de piel arrastrándose detrás de él – Y Elizabeta, Roderich… ¿Qué mierda están haciendo? – demandó.

-Hemos decidido aliarnos con Corazones – dijo con tranquilidad Roderich. Tanto él como Elizabeta habían avanzado hasta colocarse al lado de Ludwig, y también habían sacado sus armas. Era claro que todo esto había sido planeado desde el momento en que ambos reinos habían atravesado las puertas de Picas. Juzgando por las miradas en los rostros de Arthur y Yao, esto no había sido algo para lo que habían pensado que debían prepararse en absoluto, y ahora estaban pagando el precio.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero qué hay sobre nuestra alianza? – preguntó Francis – Ya están aliados con Diamantes.

-Y lo hemos considerado poco provechoso – explicó Roderich – Corazones… nos hizo una oferta a la que no podíamos negarnos.

-Aléjate del árbol – dijo Ludwig.

-¿Cómo te atreves? – Arthur había formado puños con sus manos y avanzó un par de pasos más - ¿Te atreves a faltar el respeto a Picas de esta manera? Te arriesgas a una guerra.

Ludwig no retrocedió. – Estoy preparado para las consecuencias – dijo él – Los sobrepasamos en número, y ustedes no tienen oportunidad de ganar.

Entonces se hizo una abrupta conmoción a lo lejos, en el patio, mientras Natalya, la primera asesina que había ido a matar a Alfred, aparecía junto a otra mujer de Tréboles que lucía muy parecida a Natalya, así que Alfred pensó que tendrían algún parentesco. Ella dirigió una mirada envenenada a Alfred, apartándose el cabello de la cara y aceptando una espada de la otra mujer a la vez que se unía a los soldados de Tréboles agrupados en la entrada cercana a la Sala del Trono.

Lo segundo que sucedió fue que Lovino apareció de repente por la misma entrada y peleaba por abrirse paso hacia la alfombra azul.

Alfred no había prestado atención en sí a quienes estaban en la audiencia, pero aparentemente, Lovino no había estado entre la multitud, porque estaba siendo sujetado por Antonio, quien parecía estar perdiendo su agarre en él poco a poco. Y eso demostraba cuánto estaba luchando Lovino por liberarse, porque él era mucho más débil que Antonio.

-¡Feli! – gritó Lovino cuando finalmente llegó a la alfombra, solo para ser arrastrado un par de pasos hacia atrás por Antonio.

Desde su extremo de la alfombra, Alfred vio como Feliciano se volteaba al oír la voz de Lovino. Sus ojos se agrandaron a la vez que dejaba escapar un súbito grito y dejaba caer su lanza.

-¡Lovi! – gritó Feliciano, sacudiéndose de encima el brazo de Ludwig cuando éste trató de atraparlo.

-¡Ten cuidado! – dijo Ludwig, mientras Feliciano se abría paso entre la doble muralla formada por los soldados de Corazones y Picas hacia la alfombra y corría por ella por su hermano.

-¡La puta madre, suéltame Antonio! – gritó Lovino, y debió haber tenido algún efecto en él porque Antonio pareció estar dolido y soltó al otro.

Lovino corrió las últimas yardas antes de que Feliciano lo alcanzara, y entonces ambos hermanos se fundieron en un abrazo.

-_Fratello_, te extrañé – estaba llorando la Sota de Corazones mientras se aferraba a Lovino; y aún si el otro era usualmente boca sucia y reacio, Alfred pudo ver que incluso Lovino estaba con lágrimas en los ojos a la vez que se abrazaba a su hermano. – No podíamos encontrarte por ningún lado cuando te perdiste, hasta que Ludwig averiguó finalmente que Francis te había secuestrado…

-Fue el maldito bastardo de los tomates, pero el francesito ayudó – lo corrigió el otro, pero no parecía tener apuro por soltar a su hermano tampoco.

-¿Qué carajo hiciste? – preguntó Arthur, dejando caer su capa de piel para poder así lanzarse hacia adelante y poder tomar, no a Ludwig, sino a Francis, por el cuello de su camisa.

-Nada de lo que me arrepienta – dijo Francis, resoplando, aunque estaba algo colorado. – Solo ayudé a Antonio cuando se enamoró de un orgulloso italiano. Como puedes ver, Lovino también lo ama.

-Empezaste una puta guerra porque Antonio no podía mantener eso en sus pantalones – gritó Arthur, sacudiendo fuertemente a Francis por el cuello.

Ninguno de los otros miembros de la realeza, ni ninguno de sus soldados se movió mientras observaban la escena desarrollándose. Cuando Alfred miró hacia Elizabeta y Roderich, parecían cansados y cautelosos, manteniendo un ojo en Ludwig, aunque también estaban observando a los dos Vargas reunirse. Ludwig tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, una mirada de cariño y tristeza a la vez, cuando caminó hacia los hermanos y posó una de sus manos en el hombro de Feliciano.

Feliciano inmediatamente rompió a llorar de nuevo e intentó abrazar a Lovino y Ludwig a la vez, mayormente resultando en que Ludwig se pusiera rojo y Lovino largara un torrente de insultos, pero ninguno de los dos intentó escapar de él. En su lugar, Ludwig acarició a Feliciano en la cabeza. - ¿Ves? – dijo, más amablemente de lo que Alfred lo había escuchado hablar hasta entonces – Te dije que lo recuperaría por ti.

Alfred se preguntó por un momento, si esto sería suficiente como para detener la guerra, aunque aún estaba teniendo dificultades entendiendo toda la situación. Parecía un poco increíble que una guerra entera hubiera comenzado por un secuestro… especialmente cuando Lovino no había parecido infeliz con Antonio cuando Arthur y él los habían visto juntos.

Un momento después, Ludwig se separó del abrazo y se enderezó de nuevo. – Pedimos que se rindan ahora – dijo.

Esta vez, fue Yao quien sacudió su cabeza y avanzó, aunque se había mantenido en silencio hasta entonces.

-¿No es esto suficiente ya? – dijo él, increíblemente calmado ante la situación – Si vinieron por el príncipe Vargas, ya lo tienen. Retírense ahora y nosotros no declararemos la guerra.

Ludwig negó mientras observaba el árbol del tiempo de picas. – Es demasiado tarde –dijo – Algunas cosas no son como deberían ser, y algunos errores no pueden deshacerse tan fácilmente. Ríndanse.

-Nos negamos. – dijo Yao, y entonces miró a Alfred y Arthur – Váyanse de aquí. ¡Ahora! –gritó, lo que fue toda la advertencia que obtuvo Alfred antes de que Arthur tomara su mano y lo obligara a correr.

La corona de Alfred cayó inmediatamente, y cuando volteó a ver, un enorme, brillante círculo azul estaba flotando en el aire como un escudo gigante, extendiéndose de la mano de Yao; y él se dio cuenta de que eso era magia.

-Apresúrate, debemos salir de aquí – dijo Arthur a la vez que alcanzaban las puertas del jardín – Su escudo puede retrasarlos solo por un rato. – Arthur empujó a Alfred por las puertas hasta los tranquilos jardines, donde él había estudiado tantas veces. Ahora la tranquilidad parecía fuera de lugar mientras ellos corrían, esquivando flores y árboles, los pasos de sus pies y el seco pasto contra sus zapatos, a la vez que los primeros gritos comenzaban a hacerse oír en el patio.

-¿Yao estará bien? – preguntó Alfred cuando alcanzaron la pequeña puerta negra que estaba rodeada por arbustos de rosas azules.

Arthur metió su llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta, arrastrando a Alfred fuera del castillo junto con él, antes de patear la puerta para que se cerrara de nuevo.

-No importará si lo estará o no, si no nos vamos ahora – dijo Arthur – Los está retrasando para que podamos mantenernos a nosotros y a nuestro reino a salvo.

Las calles de la amurallada ciudad estaban casi vacías hoy porque la mayoría de los ciudadanos estaban reunidos en la plaza central, justo fuera del castillo por la ocasión del momento. Alfred y Arthur deberían haber hecho una aparición en uno de los balcones del castillo luego de la ceremonia finalizara, pero ahora ya no lo harían.

-Tenemos que irnos antes de que nos vean. Una vez que estemos en el bosque podremos detenernos – dijo Arthur, retomando el paso y corriendo por las empedradas calles.

Los primeros sonidos de una pelea estaban comenzando a provenir del castillo y Alfred también retomó el paso. Con su fuerza sobrehumana, Alfred podía correr más rápido que Arthur, pero mantuvo el ritmo de Arthur a la vez que por fin llegaban al fin de la ciudad amurallada, llegando allí en mucho menos tiempo de lo normal gracias a que las calles estaban vacías.

Al mismo tiempo que dejaban la ciudad y entraban en los bosques circundantes, Arthur inmediatamente eligió un camino, como si supiera exactamente hacia dónde estaban yendo. Ahora que estaban en el bosque, el mayor redujo la velocidad: sería difícil para los soldados de Corazones y de Tréboles el rastrearlos en un terreno desconocido como éste, y la astucia era ahora más importante que la velocidad siempre y cuando pudieran mantenerse escondidos y avanzar a un paso seguro.

-¿Dónde estamos yendo? – preguntó Alfred.

-¿Recuerdas ese castillo al que llegamos la primera vez? – preguntó Arthur mientras caminaban rápidamente por el camino.

Sus pasos titubearon y su sangre se heló. La boda no había significado nada después de todo. No importaba cuán feliz Arthur hubiera parecido, cuán hermoso y radiante luciera, todo había sido un acto o alguna invención de la propia esperanza de Alfred. Así que era esto, pensó él. El plan estaba saliendo justo como Yao y Arthur lo habían diseñado. – Sí – respondió.

-Yao tiene otro encantamiento preparado para nosotros –dijo Arthur – En caso de que algo así sucediera. – El mayor no pareció notar la duda de Alfred.

Era una mentira, Alfred lo sabía, pero era la oportunidad que había estado esperando también. Alfred necesitaba volver a casa, y esta era la única forma de hacerlo.

-No es el mismo encantamiento sobre el que yo estaba… ese solo funciona una vez –dijo Arthur – Pero este nos llevará de regreso a tu mundo.

-¿Podré volver a casa? – preguntó él.

-Sí, estaremos a salvo allí hasta que pensemos qué hacer – dijo el otro – Por ahora, lo importante es mantenernos lejos del alcance de Ludwig… siempre y cuando nosotros dos estemos a salvo, la protección del reino…

-… también estará a salvo. Lo recuerdo – dijo Alfred.

Arthur se volteó y asintió brevemente a la vez que caminaban por el bosque. El viaje a las ruinas del castillo pareció más rápido esta vez… posiblemente porque estaban yendo más rápido, y posiblemente pareciera así porque Alfred estaba alerta de los soldados enemigos, quienes probablemente lo matarían si lo vieran.

Pronto los desechos restos del castillo aparecieron en el campo frente a ellos, y ellos treparon la última de las colinas hacia los restos de piedra.

-¿Ahora qué? – preguntó Alfred mientras se paraban frente a los remanentes de castillo. Se sentía nervioso, pero extrañamente no tan nervioso como se había sentido por la boda; pero esta vez, él sabía lo que sucedería. Si así era como Arthur iba a jugar, entonces Alfred le seguiría el juego. Todo lo que tenía que hacer ahora que estaban allí era averiguar cómo activar el encantamiento, y de alguna forma evitar que Arthur lo siguiera de regreso a su mundo. Si todo lo demás fallaba, una vez que tuviera la información podría dejar a Arthur inconsciente… Arthur no sería rival para él si lo tomaba por sorpresa… y podría irse a casa por sí mismo.

Arthur estaba desgreñado y su nuevo traje de bodas estaba rajado y arrugado ahora, aunque seguía luciendo hermoso. En algún momento durante el caos, él también había perdido su corona, y ahora se volteaba hacia Alfred. – El círculo del encantamiento debería estar aproximadamente donde estaba el primero – dijo él – Hace más fácil el regresar al lugar de donde viniste.

Alfred asintió cortamente, pero ya que el castillo estaba derrumbado y ellos habían estado en uno de los pisos superiores del castillo, lo más cerca que podían estar era el trepar simplemente a la cima de los escombros y buscar una locación aproximada. Encontraron un pálido diseño en tiza azul en la cima de uno de los trozos más grandes de escombro. El círculo del encantamiento lucía de cierto modo similar al que Yao había utilizado como escudo allí en el patio, pero mucho menos impresionante ya que no era más que un diseño en la piedra.

Le recordó a Alfred de la pelea que debía estar llevándose a cabo en el castillo. Aunque Picas y Diamantes tenían suficiente gente, Tréboles y Corazones los habían superado en número y tenían mejores y más preparados soldados. Incluso aunque había sido su plan el dejarlos desde un principio, no se sentía bien abandonando a todas aquellas personas en el castillo… especialmente ahora que se había hecho amigo de muchos de ellos.

-Deberíamos regresar – dijo Alfred, sin poder callar a su conciencia aún sabiendo que el regresar significaba una muerte casi certera para él.

-Esto es lo mejor que podemos hacer por Picas ahora – dijo Arthur, pero también parecía dolido – Mientras nosotros estemos a salvo, Picas también lo estará.

Alfred inspiró profundamente y lo dejó pasar de nuevo, recordándose que no le debía nada a aquella gente, y que en Picas no había nadie en quien pudiera confiar. Arthur lo había llevado allí para matarlo. No estaba mal que él se marchara, aunque se sintiera como lo contrario. – Tienes razón. Lo sé. – dijo - ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

-Ambos tenemos que entrar en el círculo, y un b-beso activa el hechizo – dijo Arthur, poniéndose rojo - ¡No es mi idea, Yao tuvo que basarse en el primer encantamiento para hacernos regresarnos a tu mundo, así que tiene que hacerse con un beso! –dijo bruscamente.

Por supuesto. Alfred sintió ganas de reír. Una vez que finalmente se había decidido a escapar de Picas y abandonar un reino entero, el encantamiento le haría imposible escapar de Arthur. Parecía ser que su destino había sido sellado desde el momento en que había posado sus ojos en Arthur en aquella torre.

-¿Estás seguro de que funcionará? – preguntó él.

-Debería – respondió Arthur – Quiero decir, Yao es uno de los mejores hechiceros del reino. A pesar de que este hechizo nunca ha sido usado antes…

-¿Qué pasa si el hechizo falla? – preguntó Alfred.

-Lo más seguro es que caigamos en un sueño encantado por siempre – dijo Arthur – Si… si realmente no quieres… - dijo con su voz desvaneciéndose.

Eso ya no era una opción en este punto. Alfred podía arriesgarse a volver a su mundo o quedarse y morir aquí cuando los soldados de Corazones los hallaran. Si regresaban, o Arthur intentaría asesinarlo allí o dormirían bajo un hechizo por siempre. Sin importar qué sucediera, las cosas no tendrían un final feliz. - ¿Qué se sintió estar durmiendo por tanto tiempo? – preguntó Alfred.

Arthur lo miró. – Hubieron… muchos sueños… - dijo él – Yo nunca…

-Está bien entonces – dijo Alfred. Podía oír los ruidos en el bosque ahora… voces y pasos, lo más seguro que de los soldados que habían sido enviados a buscarlos. Lo había retrasado lo suficiente, y ahora, o despertaría y Arthur lo mataría, o dormirían por siempre.

Alfred se paró en el círculo. En cuanto lo hizo, las líneas de tiza comenzaron a brillar y el diseño completo se separó de la roca como en un espectáculo de rayos láser, enviando pequeños saltos de electricidad por su piel allí donde lo rozaba.

Arthur también se paró en el círculo luego de Alfred y se quedaron quietos por un momento, cara a cara el uno con el otro.

-Alfred – dijo Arthur, acercándose a él en el círculo, y ya que la muerte era algo seguro para él en este punto, Alfred se lo permitió, rodeando con sus brazos a Arthur. Se permitió, solo por un momento, preguntarse cómo era sostener a su reina y esposo, y a pesar de todo… su casamiento encantado, la guerra y la política, las intenciones de Arthur de matarlo… se sentía bien. – Si este hechizo falla, solo quiero que sepas, que no me importa dormir eternamente mientras sea contigo – dijo en voz baja Arthur, y Alfred se preguntó si el otro estaba siendo honesto; y decidió que por esta última vez, creería en Arthur.

Alfred deslizó su mano suavemente por la mejilla de Arthur, la lisa banda de metal del anillo de bodas brillando de azul en la luz del círculo mágico alrededor de ambos, y entonces se inclinó y besó a Arthur.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cuando Alfred despertó de nuevo, su corazón estaba latiendo rápido como si recién hubiera despertado de un mal sueño y se congeló por un momento, solo yaciendo quieto. Estaba recostado en algo frío y duro, y cuando abrió sus ojos, pudo ver paredes de piedra a su alrededor. Estaba en un castillo… _el_ castillo. El mismo castillo que había sido reducido a escombros cuando Arthur y él habían sido transportados a Picas luego de que él rompiera el encantamiento del otro.

Alfred se puso derecho y estuvo sorprendido de encontrar un frío repentino a su lado, porque algo cálido había estado yaciendo a su izquierda… Arthur. Arthur estaba a su lado en la cama de piedra, aún llevando su uniforme de bodas real, pero sus ojos estaban cerrados y su respiración era constante. Estaba dormido… exactamente igual a como Alfred recordaba haberlo visto la primera vez.

Tragó mientras se ponía de pie, con cuidado de no molestar a Arthur a la vez que miraba alrededor de la habitación. Era exactamente como lo recordaba, con sus ventanas en forma de ranura y techo alto e inclinado. ¿Estaba en el lugar correcto entonces?

Alfred corrió fuera del dormitorio y por los pasillos y escaleras. Aún estaba en el segundo piso cuando escuchó el sonido de voces, y las siguió hasta el polvoriento remanente de una vieja habitación desde la que podía verse el patio. Allí, mirando por una ventana torcida, Alfred pudo ver a su clase entera de los graduados de arqueología parados en el patio del castillo, caminando hacia la salida mientras su profesor les decía algo.

Aunque Alfred había encontrado a Arthur temprano por la mañana en aquél día que ahora parecía tan lejano, parecía ser que habían pasado tan solo unas cuantas horas desde entonces, juzgando por los rayos naranjas del sol que entraban por el techo abierto del patio y las ventanas.

Miró al patio y pasó una mano por su cabello, dejando escapar un suspiro tembloroso a la vez que se apresuraba a regresar a la habitación donde Arthur seguía yaciendo dormido y tranquilo. Era esto entonces. Realmente estaba en casa, y el mundo entero de Naipes, y su reino, Picas… todo había terminado.

Se estiró para despertar a Arthur, y se detuvo justo antes de que su mano tocara el hombro del mayor. Ahora que estaban en su mundo, el trabajo de Arthur era matarlo tal y como Yao se lo había ordenado.

Arthur yacía recostado con su respiración constante, su rostro relajado y tranquilo en su sueño. En verdad era hermoso, pensó Alfred. Había pensado eso desde que había visto a Arthur la primera vez, cuando tenía tan solo diez años y no lo había conocido.

A pesar de que Arthur tuviera la intención de matar a Alfred cuando despertara; y Arthur se hallaba vulnerable ahora, dormido e indefenso, Alfred no tenía intenciones de matar a Arthur incluso si fuera a eliminar esa amenaza particular. Nunca podría matar a alguien por voluntad propia… especialmente no a Arthur, de quien Alfred sabía que no quería matarlo, sino que lo hacía por la protección de su reino y su pueblo. Estando en su mismo lugar, Alfred no estaba seguro de no haber tomado la misma decisión.

Y aunque Alfred había estado preparado para morir cuando besó a Arthur para activar el encantamiento, se le había dado otra oportunidad de escapar. Solo había una opción para él si es que no quería morir.

Alfred observó a Arthur una última vez, memorizando los rasgos del hombre que había cambiado su vida para siempre. Los huesos de sus mejillas altas, sus gruesas cejas, su recta nariz, su boca. Lo desordenado de su dorado cabello, el delgado largo de su cuello. Sus finas manos puestas juntas en su pecho, y el dorado anillo de bodas en su dedo.

Alfred suspiró, y entonces se volteó y abandonó la habitación.

Caminó por los corredores, y entonces escaleras, moviéndose más y más rápido a medida que se daba cuenta de que estaba realmente de nuevo en casa. Y se apresuró por el último tramo de escaleras hacia el patio; saliendo del castillo y sintiendo el fresco aire de Inglaterra. Su clase estaba parada cerca de la van en el estacionamiento, lista para que subieran, y el profesor y el guía detuvieron su charla cuando Alfred corrió hacia el grupo, sonriendo y saludando a la gente que no había visto en un mes.

-Bueno, señor Jones, lindo traje – dijo el Profesor Germania, levantando una ceja.

Todo el mundo se dio la vuelta para ver a Alfred.

Alfred se miró a sí mismo y se dio cuenta de que él también estaba llevando el mismo traje de bodas que había estado usando en Picas.

-Uh… seh… ¿sorpresa? – dijo débilmente, y sonrió, ganándose unas cuantas risitas tontas de parte de sus compañeros. No pensaba que nadie fuera a creerle si intentaba explicarles lo que le había sucedido, y no estaba seguro de querer intentarlo.

El profesor Germania solo negó con la cabeza. – Las bromas de la gente joven – dijo él – Bien, en nuestro camino entonces.

Alfred subió último a la camioneta, respondiendo que su inusual traje era una broma cuando sus compañeros le preguntaban al respecto. Estaba feliz de estar en casa, y quería olvidarse sobre Picas lo más pronto posible. Mientras el profesor Germania los conducía de regreso a casa, Alfred miró por la ventana para ver el viejo castillo desapareciendo más y más lejos en la distancia hasta que finalmente, doblaron por una colina y desapareció de la vista.

Él no se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración hasta que finalmente la dejó salir. Las cosas estaban volviendo a la normalidad. Arthur jamás podría encontrarlo en un lugar tan grande como este, y eventualmente debería regresar a Picas solo, sin Alfred. Eso era, si era que Arthur despertaba, porque no había garantía de ello.

Alfred inspiró profundamente y se acomodó en su asiento.

"Adiós Arthur", pensó.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

*Ya había aclarado este insulto, creo que en el capítulo II.

Tengo una pregunta: Alguien sabe cómo hacer los guiones de diálogo al inicio de un parlamento? Comienza a molestarme el que sean cortos... Thank you!

Asadasdsa, alguien más verá la ceremonia de inicio de los Juegos Olímpicos de Londres? :D


End file.
